Worlds Without End
by SevenLevels
Summary: Two friends, a strange note, and the promise of the greatest Naruto experiance of their lives. When Alison Mckay and her best friend Michelle Prince are sucked into their favorite anime story, worlds will collide as fantasy and reality fuse inextricably.
1. A Rogue Wind

_When best friends Alison McKay and MichellePrince found a small piece of paper bearing a promise of the greatest Naruto experience of their lives, they were unwittingly sucked into the world they had only ever watched and read about. Now, hearts will be stirred, Bonds will be formed, blood will be spilt, and worlds will collideas fantasy and reality fuse inextricably into one._

_**Disclaimer:** Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto. Anything found in this story that does not exist in the real Naruto plot linethough, including the characters Alison and Michelle, I claim as my own. _

_This is a comedy/drama/romance story I've been meaning to write for a long time. Any pairings will be decided as the story progresses, though suggestions are welcome. Also, before I begin, I realize that there are some of you out there who may not like my writing style, or the angle I'm taking with this story. As much as I'd like constructive criticism, please do not simply review to say how much you hated it. It's common courtesy._

_So anyway, on with the story!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1-A Rogue Wind**

_Truth be known,_

_the only thing we can be certain of in life, _

_is uncertainty._

"I'm so freaking bored!"

Alison screamed, flopping onto the warm grass and closing her eyes. A tiny blonde puppy that stood next to her tilted his head curiously, before scrabbling onto her chest and licking her nose in an attempt to 'wake' her. The girl giggled, picking him up and holding him at arms length.

"Are you bored too Naruto-kun?"

The puppy just looked at her blankly with his big brown eyes, his little tail wagging behind him.

"Well, I guess we could go to the mall, or maybe play video games at my house..."

Came the voice of another girl. Michelle sat on top of a picnic table next to her friend, hugging one knee to her chest and resting her chin on it. The friends had taken Alison's puppy out for a walk in the park, in an attempt to find someone they knew, or at least in hopes that they might get an idea for how to occupy themselves. Unfortunately, the park was empty, and their minds were as blank as ever. Alison snorted, sitting up and lifting her puppy so he could sit on her shoulder.

"Come on Michelle, we've been doing that all summer! There is absolutely NOTHING to do! So far today we've already downloaded out limit of Naruto anime, baked and eaten three pies, and if I do any more sketching for our manga, my head is going to go flying from my shoulders and hit some poor kid in china!"

"Me too,"

Michelle moaned, letting her shoulders droop forward.

"And they've banned up from ever store in town that sells graphic novels."

"It's not fair!"

Alison cried, thrusting one arm upward in defiance.

"How do we know if we want the darned things or not if we can't read them!"

"It's a conspiracy!"

Michelle allied, punching her arm upward in the same way. Naruto-kun yipped in agreement, wagging his tail furiously. Alison had named her puppy after she and her best friend's current anime obsession. 'He's the same color as Naruto's hair' Michelle had exclaimed the first time she saw her friend's puppy. The name had just stuck.

Just then, the light breeze that had been drifting idly through the park picked up, causing a few leaves and a small piece of paper flutter across the park. As if guided by some unknown force, the paper drifted until it hit Michelle in the face, sticking there. The girl stayed perfectly still a moment, as if wondering what had just happened. She then leapt up, running back and forth in circles, madly flailing her arms.

"AHHHHH! I'm blind! Help Ali! HELP MEEEEE!"

Alison raised one eyebrow questioningly, before breaking into laughter. She stood, brushing the dust from her jeans and walking over to her terrified friend. She peeled the paper from Michelle's face, who gave an ecstatic cheer.

"YAAAAY! I can SEE! It's a MIRACLE! OH JOY! OH RAPTURE! There's a SAINTHOOD in this for you Ali! SAINT ALISON, HEALER OF THE BLIND!"

"Oh my freaking any-deity-you-wish!"

Alison said, staring at the piece of paper as if hypnotized.

"Can't you just say 'oh my god' like everyone else? And what?"

"One, LOOK! It has Naruto on it! Two, no Three, shut up. Though not necessarily in that order."

Michelle jumped up, suddenly interested at mention of the word 'Naruto', and started desperately trying to snatch the paper away from her friend. She had forgotten however, that Alison was 4 inches taller that her. She held the ticket just out of Michelle's reach, while reading it aloud with a cheesy game show announcer accent.

"You may have already won the most amazing Naruto experience of your life! If you get three Konohakagure symbols on this scratch-card, YOU WIN!"

"LEMMIE SEE IT! I WANT TO SCRATCH IT! Lemmie see, lemmie see, lemmie see, lemmie see, lemmie see!"

"Patience my dear Michelle."

Alison said, poking her friend in the forehead so that she rocked backward a few inches on her heals, arms still flailing.

"It does not say how to claim said amazing Naruto-themed experience, nor does it say if we, at 13 years old, are eligible to claim it."

"WHO CARES?"

Michelle screamed, clenching her fists and jumping up and down. Alison placed her hand on her chin thoughtfully a few moments as if in deep thought.

"Hmmmm...NOT ME!"

She cried, laughing as she handed the card over to Michelle. The girl took it gleefully, reclaiming her seat on top of the picnic table and pulling a quarter from her pocket. She scratched away at the first grey spot, revealing a Konoha emblem.

"ONE!"

They both shouted in triumph. Now Alison snatched the coin away and scratched at the middle circle. Another Konohakagure symbol.

"TWO!"

They cried again, now very excited. The blonde puppy leapt from Alison's shoulder onto the picnic table next to the card. Michelle smiled and giggled, pointing at him.

"Look, Naruto-kun wants to help!"

Alison scratched the little dog behind his ears affectionately. Taking the puppy's tiny paw in her hand, she helped him to hold the coin and scratch away at the final spot. Both girls held their breath as the symbol became visible.

"THREE!"

They screamed, leaping together in a suffocating hug. Alison held the card aloft above their heads screaming her exaltation.

"WE WON! WE WON GOSHDARNIT, WE WON! TAKE THAT PROBABILITY!"

"OW! OH MY GOD IT HURTS! ALI LET ME GO! THE LOVE HURTS!"

Alison froze, jumping away from her friend who fell backward onto the grass, smiling and gasping for breath. Naruto-kun yipped madly, licking Ali's face as she placed him on her shoulder once again. Suddenly, both the girls and their dog fell silent. The scratch card had fallen from Alison's hand onto the grass, and was now glowing a bright silver color.

"What the?"

Michelle asked, crawling into a kneeling position so she could peer cautiously as the square of paper.

"Maybe it's sick?"

Alison suggested, kneeling next to her. Naruto-kun joined them in staring at it a few moments, before deciding he'd much rather go and play with the shiny paper. Stupid humans had no idea how to have fun. He hopped down from Alison's shoulder, waddling toward the scratch card and poking it tentatively with an outstretched paw. Both girl snapped out of their daze and cried out simultaneously.

"NO!"

All of a sudden a blinding flash leapt from the ticket, engulfing the little dog. Out of instinct, Alison launched herself at him, and was also lost in the light. Michelle followed without a second thought. The girls screamed as they never had before, seeing only a tunnel of silver light as they fell down, down, down, their cries every so often punctuated by the yips of a frightened puppy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: The first chapter or two will be slow, so I'll update often. Thank you very much for taking the time to read my story! Reviews would be apreciated.


	2. All too Familiar

_When best friends Alison McKay and MichellePrince found a small piece of paper bearing a promise of the greatest Naruto experience of their lives, they were unwittingly sucked into the world they had only ever watched and read about. Now, hearts will be stirred, Bonds will be formed, blood will be spilt, and worlds will collideas fantasy and reality fuse inextricably into one._

_Disclaimer: Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto. Anything found in this story that does not exist in the real Naruto plot linethough, including the characters Alison and Michelle, I claim as my own. _

_This is a comedy/drama/romance story I've been meaning to write for a long time. Any pairings will be decided as the story progresses, though suggestions are welcome. Also, before I begin, I realize that there are some of you out there who may not like my writing style, or the angle I'm taking with this story. As much as I'd like constructive criticism, please do not simply review to say how much you hated it. It's common courtesy. _

_Chapter two is up! it's long since it's mosly another OC development part, but as promised, I'll update often. Enjoy!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2- All Too Familiar**

_I think I've been here before._

_Far and away,_

_back when time had no meaning._

Alison groaned, slowly opening her eyes. Suddenly she realized something was wrong-very, very wrong. She sat up quickly, glancing around the unfamiliar forest setting in a panic as everything came rushing back to her. The scratch card, the silver tunnel, screaming, falling down into...

"AHHH! OH MY FREAKI----I'M ANIME!"

She screamed in alarm as she lifted her hand, recognizing all to well her favorite style of animation. Now she realized that the forest around her looked nothing like a real one. Everything was just too... smooth and flat and 2 dimentional. Alison looked down at her body.

Her jeans and blouse were gone, leaving her wearing a pair of black cargo pants, a white tanktop, black fingerless gloves and the ninja sandles she recognized from practically every character in the naruto series-only black. Her right arm was covered in chain-mail down to the elbow, and a Konoha forehead protector- a real one, not like the fake one she got for her birthday- was tied around her neck. She also found that she was armed. There was a short sword tied horizontally across her hips, and a Shuriken holder on her belt. A backpack lay about a foot to her left. She stared at it a moment, and was about to reach for it when a panicked sounding voiced cut through her train of thought.

"ALISON! ALISON WHERE ARE YOU! ALI!PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALL ALONE! ALISON!"

A moment later, Michelle burst through a clump of bushes, tripping over her own feet and falling face-first into the ground. It would have been funny if she didn't seem so scared and upset.

"MICHELLE!"

Alison cried, jumping to her feet and running over to her friend. She knelt down in front of the frightened girl, helping her to sit up and wipe the dirt from her eyes. Though still recognizable, Michelle looked very different drawn in anime. She wore a light-blue shirt with overly long sleeves and a wide neck that revealed her shoulders and the chain mail shirt she wore underneath. She also wore blue ninja sandles and a Konoha headband, though it was on her forehead. On her legs were navy blue shorts, and strapped to each calf was a small holster that held a fan. Her normally dirty-blond hair was now about three shades lighter, and tied in two braids that fell just above her shoulders. Her blue eyes were now almost saphire-like.

Michelle sniffled, clinging to her friend and crying-but smiling at the same time.

"Oh Ali I though I lost you! I was so worried!"

She looked up, wiping her tears away and smiling. She developed a questioning look on her face and simply stared at her friend for several long moments. Alison was just about at the point of asking her what the heck she was staring at, when the girl laughed, sticking out her finger and almost poking her friend in the nose

"Alison! Your hair is so pretty! And your eyes have finally decided what color they want to be! And your BUILT!"

Alison tilted her head in confusion. Michelle just kept giggling, pulling a kunai from her pouch and offering it to her friend. Alison took it, slanting it at her face so she could use it as a mirror. Her hair that had formerly been a reddish-brown, was now a pure, dark auburn. It was almost like the color of dried blood, she noted with unease, and hug loose down to her lower back. Her eyes-which had once been a faded slate-grey color one day, an ugly teal color the next- were now clear silver, rimmed with black. She also noticed for the first time-and with considerable pride- that for once in her life she actually had muscles! Mind, she wasn't a female body-builder or anything, but was hardly the almost frail looking girl she used to be.

"Wow, this is awesome!"

She gushed, handing the Kunai back to Michelle. She ran her fingers through her hair, admiring how easily it seemed to defy the laws of gravity and retain it's shape.

"We've been like, pulled into a different dimension or something! A NARUTO dimension!"

Michelle giggled.

"I know, it's crazy! This is so... so...COOL!"

Alison agreed, failing at finding a better word to describe it. What on earth could be better than being in that Naruto world with your best friend? Nothing she could think of. They both started laughing again, and Alison slowly came to notice that the backpack Michelle carried looked almost exactly like the one she had found when she woke up. Curious, she asked.

"Hey, what's in your backpack? Mine is back over there, but I haven't opened it."

Michelle uttered a small questioning sound before catching on to what Alison was asking, and pulled the bag off of her shoulders. She stared at it a moment, then hugged it to her chest, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"No idea! I haven't checked yet. Get yours and we'll find out!"

They both stood, sprinting back over to where Alison's bag lay untouched in the grass. It was a simple backpack, a light brown with two nylon straps holding the top closed. Both girls got on their knees, each eagerly unfasteningher bag. Together, theyreached in and pulled out large scrolls. Alison's was red and black, while Michelle's was blue and white. 'Odd' Alison thought, looking over the intricate bird patterns that covered her scroll. 'What on earth could this be?' She looked at each Michelle for conformation, only to see that her friend was doing the same. They smiled mischievously and pulling the beautiful scrolls open at the same instant. After a moment of studying hers, Alison yipped in surprise.

"Hey, it has a picture of me!"

"Me too! Except it's not a crappy one! I must be photogenic as an anime character."

Michelle said with a smile. The lay their scrolls out on the ground so they could see them better, glancing at each other's before looking back to their own. Both contained a head-shot of each girl and what appeared to be a list of information.

"They're like...profiles..."

Michelle mused, both girls noticing with glee that they could understand the Japanese lettering.

"Or character sheets."

Alison added. She started to read her's aloud.

"Name: Hikari Riku. Age:13. Ranking: Genin."

She looked puzzled at the name, and Michelle craned her neck over to read and be sure that she hadn't misread it.

"Maybe we get new names here? So we blend in a bit better?"

She suggested. Alison shrugged.

"It would make sense. Everything else here is accurate, like this..."

She continued to read.

"Blood Type: O. Birthday: April 6'th..."

Michelle nodded. Those facts were true enough. Alison read ahead a few lines before smiling brightly. She started giggling wildly. Michelle looked at her, confused, before growling her aggravation.

"What! Why did you stop?"

"Look Michelle! We have Jutsus! We're freaking ninja!"

"What!"

"Listen! Main jutsu Type: Taijutsu-Panther style Kung-fu..."

"But you always studied Panther Style Kung-fu. You just gave up on it because everyone kept beating up on you!"

"Shut up and listen! Known Jutsu Include: Pixie Dust, Chakra Crystals,Chiyute. Footnotes: Primarily a taijutsu user. Seems to have a talent for medicine. Total number of missions completed is unknown. No information on history."

"Do you think that by 'talent for medicine', they're referring the red cross and bronze star you earned back home?"

Michelle asked, as Alison started re-reading the scroll to herself. The redhead nodded without glancing up.

"Probably. That, and Chiyute is a healing jutsu. I saw in a dubbed episode of Naruto later on in the plotline that my friend e-mailed to me. The wierd thing is, Pixie Dust and Chakra Crystals are two jutsu I made up when I was role-playing online. Meh, probably just a coincidence though. This is awesome! I'm so cool!"

"Now mine!"

Michelle squealed anxiously, looking at her own scroll. Now it was Alison's turn to crane her neck over her friend's shoulder as she read.

"Name: Sutari Atsuko Age:13. Ranking: Genin."

She started, and couldn't help pausing a moment to giggle excitedly.

"Blood Type: B. Birthday: November 19'th. Main jutsu Type: Genjutsu/Ninjutsu. Known Jutsu Include:Vision of Fear, Visions of flames, Wind Blade, Wind Shuriken,

"You get one more than me! That's too many for a genin!"

Alison complained, a black cloud forming over her head and starting to rain. Michelle patted her shoulder and tried to cheer her up.

"Well, I bet I suck an physical combat, so it evens out, right?"

"Yaaaa..."

Alison murmured, staying gloomy for a few seconds, before snapping out of it with a bright smile, practically glowing.

"Keep reading darn it!"

"Relax! I'm working on it! Footnotes: Strange talent for casting genjutsu at such a low level. Wind style ninjutsu difficult to see. Total number of missions completed is unknown. No information on history."

Michelle smiled, thrusting one arm in the air in triumph.

"YES! I'm an illusionist! Just like that one chick with the bandages"

"Kurenai."

Alison murmured, a sweatdrop forming on the side of her head.

"Hm?"

Michelle asked, looking up from her scroll.

"The chick with the bandages. Her name is Kurenai. She's a jounin, Team 8."

"I knew that!"

"Riiiiight..."

Michelle ignored the sarcastic remark and rolled her scroll up, returning to digging through her bag. Alison rolled her scroll back up as well and set it off to the side, following suit with her own bag. As it had stated she was a healer in her bio, there were plenty of bandages, ointments, antidotes, and even some materials for putting in stitches. There was also some money she calculated to be about 50 dollars Canadian. Just as she was pulling out a warm looking blanket, she heard an excited high-pitched squeal next to her. Her eyes darted over to see Michelle had found a container of cup ramen and was hugging tightly while rubbing her cheek against it.

"Oh my gosh! Where did you get that!"

Alison screamed excitedly, clasping her hands in front of herself, eyes sparkling. This snapped Michelle out of her happy daze and put her into back-away-from-my-ramen-or-I'll-bite-you mode. The blonde bared her teeth defensively, clutching it tighter.

"Mine! It was in my bag, I found it, and it's MINE! I WON'T SHARE!"

Alison dove into her own bag like a bloodhound hot on a scent. She started tossing things around until she came up with her own cup of ramen.

"YES! This place has everything!"

She hugged the small plastic cup for a long moment before stuffing it and the rest of her new belongings back into her bag. They could eat later. Reluctantly, Michelle did the same. Alison watched her, and noticed that she had pulled from her bag several small , odd looking balls,- she judged them to be smoke bombs from their apearance- and abag of blinding powder, along with her own money and blanket. When they had packed up all their things and shouldered their packs, both girls wondered just what to do next.

"Well, I guess we should go looking for Konoha! Won't that be sweet? We can meet Naruto-kun, and our favorite characters and––"

"WAHHH! NARUTO-KUN! HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN NARUTO-KUN!"

Alison screamed, looking utterly horrified. A questionmark appeared over Michelle's head and she tilted it to the side.

"I really have no idea how you could have forgotten him! How could you? We're in his dimension for pity sake Ali!"

"NO NO NO!"

She screamed, now trying to balance being both mad and horrified at the same time. She grabbed her friend's shirt, shaking her back and forth violently.

"Not THAT Naruto-kun! MY Naruto-kun! MY Baby is out in these woods, ALL ALONE!"

Now she was crying, and Michelle had started to get freaked out. Both girls started darting around, calling for the lost puppy as loud as they could. After about five minutes of pointless shouting, the girls collapsed at the base of a tree, trying to catch their breath.

"We have to find him! We don't even know what point in the storyline we're in! What if Itachi gets him? My poor little Naruto-kun is all alone in a parallel dimension without his MOMMY to protect him!"

Alison started crying again and collapsed into Michelle's arms. Her friend hugged her, patting her head comfortingly.

"Aww, there there. Let's just calm down and come up with a plan."

Alison sniffled, sitting up and wiping her eyes. She nodded.

"Okay, first off, we have to start call each other by our new names. You are Hikari Riku, and I am Sutari Atsuko. No exceptions for that rule, not even when we're alone. We'll keep wandering around out here until we find Naruto-kun. After we do, we'll head for Konohakagure. When we find it, and people start asking us why they haven't seen us around before, we use this story; We don't remember where we came from, or anything about ourselves other than what was listed in those scrolls. We only remember that we were instructed to find Konoha. We'll have to go to the Hokage's, tell our story, and we'll wing it from there. Alright?"

"Alright..."

Alison said quietly, nodding. She was surprised that Michlle was suddenly being so ...well reasonable.The blondesmiled, helping her friend to her feet. She took a kunai from her pouch and placed it on the ground, sending it spinning clockwise with a flick of her finger. When it stopped, Michelle gestured dramatically in the same the same direction the bladed end pointed.

"We go THIS WAY!"

She cried with a bright grin. Alison nodded, giving a small smile and wiping her eyes on her glove.

"Alrighty then, let's find my baby!"

---------------------------------

"Naruto-kuuuuuun! Natuto-kun come here baby!"

Alison cooed, cupping her hands around her mouth. The pair had been walking for over an hour, and Michelle had given up on screaming and was trying to focus on keeping her feet moving without tripping on them. It was nearly dusk, the setting sun staining the sky and forest a dull orange-red color. She sighed, giving Alison a pleading look.

"Ali-er...Riku-chan? I don't think he's around, whey don't you give it a rest for a while? We could...you know, stop for a bit?"

Alison glared at her, her eyes burning so menacingly that the other girl shrunk back in fear. Michelle returned her gaze to the ground and Alison started shouting with renewed fury.

"Naruto-kun! Come here boy! Come to mommy! Where are you hiding baby? Naruto-kuuuuuuuuuuun!"

"Hey, just who the heck are you, and why are you yelling at me!"

Both girls froze in their tracks, turning slowly to look over to their left. In a small clearing not 50 feet away stood team 7 themselves, all looking at the pair as if they were totally insane. It was all Alison and Michelle could do not to dash over, tackle them to the ground and assailing them with random questions they had always wanted to know the answers to. The fact that they were terrified help stifle the urge. The girls smiled weakly, twitching, and Riku waved.

"Well, at least we found Naruto-kun, but not mine..."

She muttered to Michelle out of the corner of her mouth, a large sweatdrop forming on her head. Michelle had gone beet red in embarrassment, and looked as if she was half-way to fainting. Both girls flinched as they saw Kakashi -they still couldn't get of the fact it was REALLY HIM!- silently motion to his team. They started to walk toward the girls. Naruto was obviously furious. Sakura looked totally creeped out -'of course I can understand why...', thought Alison- while Sasuke and Kakashi looked almost as if they were mildly amused.

"Wow, great first impression Ali. He thinks that you're a stalker."

Alison paled, dropping her arm to the side as she saw the anger and insult in her hero's eyes. She whimpered quietly.

"Oh, man, he hates me already..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Alright, end of chapter 2.The storyshould pick up from this point on. Reviews would be apreciated!


	3. Introductions

_When best friends Alison McKay and Michelle Prince found a small piece of paper bearing a promise of the greatest Naruto experience of their lives, they were unwittingly sucked into the world they had only ever watched and read about. Now, hearts will be stirred, Bonds will be formed, blood will be spilt, and worlds will collides fantasy and reality fuse inextricably into one._

_**Disclaimer:** Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto. Anything found in this story that does not exist in the real Naruto plot line though, including the characters Alison and Michelle, I claim as my own. _

_This is a comedy/drama/romance story I've been meaning to write for a long time. Any pairings will be decided as the story progresses, though suggestions are welcome. Also, before I begin, I realize that there are some of you out there who may not like my writing style, or the angle I'm taking with this story. As much as I'd like constructive criticism, please do not simply review to say how much you hated it. It's common courtesy._

_Chapter 3 is up! Yay! Before I start though,I'd like to formally thank AngelsWind for being the first to review my story. I really apreciate that you took the time to read it. Well, I'm done yacking. Enjoy!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 3- Introductions**

_And I'm thinking that you feel it too._

_That beneath the lies and deception,_

_we aren't all that bad_.

"Umm, there's a perfectly good explanation for what you just heard!"

Michelle managed to sputter out, trembling as she edged her way behind Alison. Naruto and team stopped several feet away, eying them with suspicion. The redhead tensed, trying to figure out just where to start when...

A bark,

A small bark,

sounded from behind the group of shinobi. Alison's eyes lit up as the tiny fuzzball that was her puppy raced into view, yipping happily. He leapt onto the head of his namesake-who cried out in surprise-and launched himself into his mistress's arms.

"Naruto-kun! Oh my baby, I though I had lost you forever! Oh are you okay? Did you miss me?"

She was answered my a lick on the cheek and hugged her puppy tightly against her chest.

"What th—she was talking to the dog?"

The original Naruto muttered, succeeding in looking confused, relived, and slightly disappointed all at the same time.

"I think it's kind of cute. It suits a dog."

Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto growled, the comment rekindling his rage. This time he directed it at his teammate, and started shouting loudly at him. Michelle and Alison stood staring blankly at the increasingly violent scene for a few minutes, before Kakashi stepped forward and forcibly dragged Naruto away just as he was about attempt to punch Sasuke in the face. The jounin sighed.

"Naruto, settle down."

He scolded. The blonde in orange gave Sasuke one final glare before folding his arms over his chest and staring at the ground, looking like an angry child who hadn't gotten his way.

"I'm sorry if I offended you...I though it was a nice name for a puppy..."

Alison muttered, now throughly depressed. She kicked at the ground with her toe, and mimicked Naruto's child-like attitude. The difference was that she looked more like a child who had just been scolded for trying to make dinner- and destroying the kitchen in the process.

Now, Michelle peeked from behind her friend, still blushing crimson. She wanted to get out of this situation with a passion.

"Um, sorry to have bugged you all! We'll just be going now!"

She blurted out, grabbing Alison by the arm and trying to drag her away. Michelle had forgotten however, that she was both four inches shorter and a whole lot weaker than her friend. Alison braced herself, leaning backward so that she couldn't be moved.

"Hey!... let... go! We should...grrr...we should ask... how to get... to... Konoha!"

She jerked her arm away, wrestling it from Michelle's grasp and causing the blonde to fall backward into a sitting position with a yip. She moaned quietly, more disappointed than hurt.

"Konoha? Why are you headed there?"

Sakura asked, taking a step forward. Alison quickly brought their 'alibi' to mind and went over it. It would have come up eventually, and now was as good a time as any to try it out. 'You can't scare me' she thought with an internal smirk. 'I take drama!'

"Well, frankly...we don't know..."

Alison said quietly avoiding the girl's green eyes. Michelle caught on and did the same, trying to look very interested in plucking blades of grass from in front of her.

"See...we don't remember much... before we got to fire country."

The redhead continued on, with the acting skills of a pro. Every so often she would stick in an awkward pause, just to make it seem as if she was trying to find the right words without revealing too much.

"We just know that... we have to get to Konohakagure... and speak to the Hokage."

"We found some profiling information in our backpacks."

Michelle added, lifting her head slightly so that she could see Sakura, while still looking up at her.

"We figure that they're some sort of transfer papers or something."

Sakura frowned, but looked sympathetic.

"Oh, you really don't remember? That's just awful."

Kakashi stepped forward, and both girls tensed, wondering if he too had believed their story. Alison didn't want to think what would happen if he thought they were lying. How could he? It was true for the most part anyway, and they had needed to lie. After all, they couldn't very well go around saying 'hi, we're from a parallel dimension where you're cartoon characters!'

That would have been bad.

"Well, we can certainly show you girls to Konoha. I'm Hatake Kakashi, jounin sensei of team seven, who you see here."

He said, reaching out a hand to help Michelle up. She hesitated a moment before taking it and standing. Alison could tell by the twinkling haze over her eyes she was thinking something along the lines of 'OH MY GOD, I TOUCHED HIM!' Assuming that her friend wouldn't be able to speak in complete sentences for a while, Alison started talking again.

"Thank you very much! I'm Hikari Riku, and this is my very good friend Sutari Atsuko."

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura."

The pink haired ninja said with a smile.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The raven haired boy said flatly, once again taking on his distant and emotionless expression. Naruto suddenly perked up when he realized everyone was introducing themselves. He took a deep breath as if to speak but was cut off by Michelle, who was smiling and pointing at him.

"And THAT's Uzumaki Naruto!"

"And HE's going to be Hokage!"

Alison added, her puppy barking for emphasis. The boy seemed totally amazed.

"Wh-what? How did you-"

"You've got yourself a reputation Naruto-kun"

Alison said with a smile. Michelle nodded her agreement. His look of bewilderment soon changed to one of supreme happiness. Amazingly enough he didn't say anything after that-probably because he was afraid of being cut off again.

"Well, I guess we should be going then. It's getting pretty late. Come on everyone."

Kakashi said, and motioned to the genin to follow him. He started off, back toward the clearing that they had apparently been training in shortly before. Team 7 fell into step behind him, and Michelle and Alison followed a few feet behind them, still somewhat intimidated and more comfortable in each-other's company. They walked in relative silence for a minute of two before. Naruto fell back next to Alison.

"Hey, it's Riku right? Do you guys really know who I am?"

He asked, seemingly still unsure of whether or not it had been a sincere comment. The girl nodded briskly with a secretive smile.

"More than you know."

He seemed satisfied with this answer, and grinned.

"I will become Hokage you know! Just wait and see!"

With that, he jogged up to join his team mates. Alison chuckled softly, and glanced around as she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. Michelle was smiling at her.

"This is way awesome isn't it?"

She whispered, only loud enough for her friend to hear. Alison nodded in agreement.

"Way awesome."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: Things should pick up from here. Reviews are always welcome, as are suggestions for the storyline-pairings, plot developments, antagonistsand the like. The more commentary, the faster I update. Thanks for reading!


	4. Settling In

_When best friends Alison McKay and Michelle Prince found a small piece of paper bearing a promise of the greatest Naruto experience of their lives, they were unwittingly sucked into the world they had only ever watched and read about. Now, hearts will be stirred, Bonds will be formed, blood will be spilt, and worlds will collides fantasy and reality fuse inextricably into one._

_**Disclaimer:** Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto. Anything found in this story that does not exist in the real Naruto plot line though, including the characters Alison and Michelle, I claim as my own. _

_This is a comedy/drama/romance story I've been meaning to write for a long time. Any pairings will be decided as the story progresses, though suggestions are welcome. Also, before I begin, I realize that there are some of you out there who may not like my writing style, or the angle I'm taking with this story. As much as I'd like constructive criticism, please do not simply review to say how much you hated it. It's common courtesy._

_This chapter's shout-outs go to Lexie, Kumori and Adventurous Dream Girl. Thanks for the reviews! And now, on with part 4!_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four- Settling In**

_I never though it possible,_

_to seize everything I had ever dreamed of,_

_and be left asking for more_

"Wow! This place is sweet!"

Michelle exclaimed as the door of their new apartment swung open. She jumped up and down in place as Alison walked inside, hanging her bag on a hook near the door. Team 7 had escorted the two girls as far as the gates of Konoha, where they had gone their separate ways. The pair were tired and sweating, and Michelle also still sported a large bruise on her cheek that Alison had given her after a snide comment made while walking to the hokage tower...

-Flashback-

_As soon as the girls had rounded a corner and were sure that they were out of team 7's earshot, they started to giggle uncontrollably._

"_That was so insanely cool!"_

_Alison shrieked, jumping up and down._

"_It was, it was, it was! If I died now, I'd die happy!"_

_Michelle eagerly agreed, nodding her head furiously. Alison hugged Naruto-kun to her chest, spinning around with her eyes glazed and sparkling, as if she was in a daze._

"_The only thing that could have made it better would be if Lee-san had been there..."_

"_He is a main character"_

_The blonde pointed out matter-of-factly._

"_You're bound to meet him sooner or later."_

_Michelle paused for a moment, watching as the air around Alison sparkled in technicolor. She grinned mischievously._

"_Just try not to faint when you see him. One bad first impression is enough."_

_She purred. Alison was suddenly ripped from her daydream and turned bright red. Anxiously she glanced around as if she was worried someone would have heard and suspect something._

"_Shut up Mishe-er Atsuko!"_

_Alison snapped, and started off down the street at a brisk pace. She set her puppy on the ground, and he fell in behind with Michelle. The warning however, seemed to only egg her on even further. The blonde danced up to her friend, bouncing around her in circles._

"_Awww, come on! Don't hide it! You've idolized that guy since...well forever! Methinks that Riku has a little crush! Well, do you?"_

"_Shut up Atsuko!"_

"_I knew it! Riku likes the dork! HAHAHAHAHA! I Freaking KNEW it! ATTENTION, PEOPLE OFKONOHA! HIKARI RIKU HAS A CRUSH ON---EEK!"_

_At this point Alison, stuck her foot out in front of Michelle, causing her to trip and fall face-first into he the dirt street. She knelt down next to her friend as she crawled up with a moan. Michelle rubbed at her face where it had hit the ground. A large purple bruise was beginning to appear just under her left eye. The blonde shot her friend an angry look, only to be met by the glinting silver glare Alison was directing at her. She shrunk back in fear._

"_Never say that again, or I swear I'll gouge you're eyes out!"_

_She hissed. Michelle nodded meekly- now very pale- and Alison pulled away from her, standing and walking off stiffly toward the Hokage tower..._

-End Flashback-

Michelle and Alison started poking around the apartment, every so often calling on another over to look at something they thought was interesting. They had shown the Hokage their scrolls. (Strangely enough it had been Tsunade the spoke to. The girls decided that they must have been transported to a place that deviated from the original storyline slightly.) They also told her about how they had no memory of what had happened before reaching Fire country, and how they were supposed to stay and become ninja.-the fake story of course- After playing twenty questions and a great deal of paperwork, they had been registered, and assigned an apartment to stay in for the time being. The village would pay for their food and supplies as long as they remained genin. When they were promoted, they'd start getting paid for missions.

"This is so unbelievable..."

Alison sighed, collapsing onto the bed she had claimed as her own. Michelle sat down on the one across from it, swinging her feet and bouncing slightly.

"So? Now what Riku-chan? It's not like we have a cell, or a sensei or anything."

Alison looked over at her with a frown.

"Ya...we can't go on any missions as two lone genin can we?..."

She rolled over onto her back to stare at the plain white ceiling. Naruto-kun had already fallen asleep at her feet and was snoring softly. Alison thought about it for a minute before glancing back over at Michelle.

"I guess we could follow Naruto and the gang around, or maybe just wander aimlessly trying to find some other neat characters in the story."

"I KNOW! We could train! We could get up super early tomorrow and figure out how to use our new jutsu!"

"Hey ya! That's a great idea!"

Alison said sitting up with a smile.

"We can get super good, and then they won't be able to make fun of us if we have to fight!"

"And since you're a taijutsu artist, you can ask to train with your crush!"

"ATSUKO!"

Alison screamed, turning bright red and flinging a pillow at her friend's head. Michelle barely dodged it, grinning foolishly as she fell onto her back on the soft white sheets that covered her bed. Alison fumed for a few seconds before getting up and walking toward the bathroom.

"Go to sleep. If we're getting up early, then we can't be staying up all night."

She said, now more tired than annoyed. Michelle nodded, smiling.

"Hai Riku-chan! We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow!"

Alison nodded, shutting the bathroom door behind her.

-------

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

Michelle moaned, rolling onto her side and pulling her pillow over her head to block out the offending noise. Alison growled in annoyance, snatching the blanket from Michelle's sleeping form, and causing her to gasp in surprise at the sudden cold. The blonde yawned, sitting up and pawing at her bangs in a catlike way. Naruto-kun scrabbled onto the bed next to her and licked her hand in greeting.

"Wha? What's going on Ali-er Riku? It's still dark out."

It was true. Only the barest hint of grey on the edge of the horizon suggested that it wasn't still the black of night. Alison smiled down at her friend superiorly, folding her blanket and setting it at the foot of her bed.

"It's four thirty. Remember, we have to get up early to train! I've made up our cup ramen for breakfast. Hurry! Eat and get cleaned up! We're running late. "

Michelle had perked up as soon as she heard the word 'ramen' and after that, everything Alison had said kind of merged into an unintelligible murmuring. The blonde leapt out of bed with a cry of excitement only to fall back down onto it with a moan of pain.

"Owww! I'm stiff all over..."

She grumbled, trying to get up again, this time more slowly. Alison giggled, turning and walking toward the small kitchenette.

"Blame it on your steal pajamas! Didn't you think wearing chain mail to bed would hurt in the morning?"

She got another groan and a murmured 'Shikamaru gets away with it...' in response. Alison only giggled, while her friend stumbled into the kitchen in search of her precious ramen cup.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: On the timeline- this is kind of parallel to the actual Naruto storylline. ie:Sakura's hair is short but Sasuke has no curse mark,the Konoha geninknow about the sandand sound geninbut haven't been through the chuunin exams yet, ect. Kinda complicated, I know,but it helps me avoidputting spoilers in my fanfiction for those who arren't very far in the series yet. Feel free to bash me for it if you want, but keep in mind that I'll just ignore you.

Other than that, have any comments? Praise?Criticizm? Be sure to review my story! The more feedback, the faster the updates, and the better the story gets. Thanks for reading, and be sure to stick around for part 5!


	5. This Role We Play

_When best friends Alison McKay and Michelle Prince found a small piece of paper bearing a promise of the greatest Naruto experience of their lives, they were unwittingly sucked into the world they had only ever watched and read about. Now, hearts will be stirred, Bonds will be formed, blood will be spilt, and worlds will collides fantasy and reality fuse inextricably into one._

_**Disclaimer:** Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto. Anything found in this story that does not exist in the real Naruto plot line though, including the characters Alison and Michelle, I claim as my own. _

_This is a comedy/drama/romance story I've been meaning to write for a long time. Any pairings will be decided as the story progresses, though suggestions are welcome. Also, before I begin, I realize that there are some of you out there who may not like my writing style, or the angle I'm taking with this story. As much as I'd like constructive criticism, please do not simply review to say how much you hated it. It's common courtesy._

_More thank you's to give out! Rishan and Dragon of the Water, my thanks to you and all my previous shout-outs for reviewing my story! Part 5 is up, so read on!_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5**- **This Role We Play**

_Are you waiting?_

_Waiting just to get reborn,_

_and suddenly find what you've always been seeking?_

The pair came to a relatively deserted area of forest just before five thirty. Michelle stopped and leaned against a tree panting. She was totally exhausted from the walk, and it was obvious in her every move.

"This...is where...we stop...can't...walk...another...step."

As if to punctuate the fact, she fell forward onto her stomach with a grunt. Alison smiled wryly, slipping off her backpack and placing it next to the tree where her friend lay half-conscious and gasping for breath. Naruto-kun had padded over to Michelle and licked her face, his tiny banner of a tail wagging. Now the redhead knelt down next to her friend, smiling. Michelle managed to crawl to her knees, and Alison helped her the rest of the way up.

"So, where do we start?"

"I don't care. Why don't you try something while I stand here and quietly asphyxiate?"

"Oh you are such a drama queen."

Alison teased, walking a few steps away and trying to figure out a target to aim an experimental attack at. She discovered a small boulder and glared at it with an evil smirk, cracking her knuckles through her gloves.

"Ha ha ha, you my friend, have picked a very bad day to be a boulder.Prepare to taste my wrath!"

It was only after she had been staring at the boulder for several long momentsthat she started to actually ponder where to start. 'Okay' She though to herself, setting her feet firmly. 'Umm, what did I read in the first few chapters of Naruto?...umm...Oh right chakra! I have to focus my chakra!'

Even having no former practice at it, Alison realized she was able to recall exactly how to channel her chakra.In fact, she could bring to mind the exact method of performing each of the jutsu metioned in her scroll-and severl that ha dnot. It was kind of freaky. In her mind's eye she could see the hand seals, and what each technique would look like when activated. It was like having another person's memories. 'What a bizzare sensation...oh well, lets try this out...'Unconsciously she started to channel energy to her hands, and form several seals.

_**Rabbit, bird, monkey, tiger, bird, horse, dog.**_

With a satisfied smile she spread her arms out in front of herself, feeling her channeled energy bleed into the empty space between her two hands. A shimmering golden cloud of mist formed in front of her.

"Pixie Dust!"

She cried, making a throwing motion. With a light mental nudge, Alison sent her creation speeding toward the bolder. It hit it's target full force with a flash of light, then vanished. Both Alison and Michelle stood staring at if for several moments. The rock was still there-if smoking slightly. Neither could tell from this distance if anything had happened.

"Well? What did it do?"

The blonde finally asked, running over to stand next to her friend. Alison stood still a moment longer before walking over to take a closer look at the boulder. Michelle followed quickly after, gasping in surprise and awe as she saw what had happened to it.

"Oooh! Neat! If it can do that to a rock, you can only imagine what a person hit with it would look like!"

Alison didn't want to think about it. The side of the rock that had been hit with her pixie dust jutsu looked like sponge toffee. It had been blackened by the heat produced, and was riddled with small holes. She let herself smile a little bit.

"Wow! I can't believe I just did that! It was like a chakra ice storm, only...hot!"

"Me next!"

Michelle cried excitedly, running back to take up the position Alison had been standing in when performing her jutsu. Alison walked slowly behind her, sitting in the shade of the tree with Naruto-kun to watch. The blonde girl also spent a minute or so in silent concentration before uttering a cry of 'wind shuriken' At first the redhead couldn't tell if it had worked, but then several slash marks appeared on a nearby tree. Now she recalled that the blue and whitescroll had saidsomething aboutwind style ninjutsuMichelle usedbeing nearly invisible. Cool!Michelle leapt up and down excitedly giggling like a maniac.

"It worked, it worked, it worked, it worked, it worked! I'm so freaking awesome!"

Alison smiled, chuckling and stood up.

"Well, we have about an hour before dawn. Let's keep at it!"

--------

Michelle lay on the ground, bruised and gasping. Alison looked down at her disappointedly, pulling out of her fighting stance and walking over to help her battered companion up.

"Aww, Atsuko-chan you're no fun at all to spar with. Your such a shrimp!"

Michelle stuck her lip out in defiance, huffing loudly, then wincing as if split and began to bleed.

"Well I can't help it! You're the taijutsist, not me!"

Alison giggled, ruffling her hair simply because she knew it would annoy her.

"Well sorry. I'm just so bored! We've been training for an hour, and we know how to use all our techniques. Why don't we pack out and go find someone TOUGH to fight?"

"Because I can barely WALK now you meanie head! I wan to go home and take a nap!"

Alison sighed dejectedly, scuffing her toe in the dirt.

"Alright Atsuko-chan. We can go home. I'll sit in the window daydreaming and watch the flower of my youth pass me by while you sleep."

Michelle growled, jumping backward so she could point at her friend accusingly.

"Oh don't you DARE start quoting Gai-sensei you little sneak! IT WONT WORK!"

Alison sniffled, wiping at her eye. Naruto-kun came to stand at his mistress's feet, looking at Michelle with big, sad, brown puppy-dog eyes. A violin started playing a sad tune in the background. The blonde glared at the pair for several seconds before throwing her arms in the air and sighing in defeat. A sweatdrop formed on the side of her head.

"Okay okay! Jeeze, fight dirty why don't you. We can go hunting for someone you can train with, but you owe me one!"

Alison's face lit up and the landscape behind her turned to a bright sunset over the crashing waves of the ocean. Naruto-kun leapt into her arms and she twirled him around laughing and crying at the same time.The sweatdrop onMichelle's head grew, and she turned and walked back toward their bags. Sometimes, she was just too nice for her own good...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short? Yes.Sucky? I agree. However; it was necessary. If anyone has an idea for the future storyline, please tell me! I've got a bit more written, but it's very bland. I'd really like to write about something that you guys want to read. Even suggesting a character to apearis helpful. Thanks much for reading! Chapter 6 is going up soon to make up for the lameness of this one!


	6. By Any Other Name

_When best friends Alison McKay and Michelle Prince found a small piece of paper bearing a promise of the greatest Naruto experience of their lives, they were unwittingly sucked into the world they had only ever watched and read about. Now, hearts will be stirred, Bonds will be formed, blood will be spilt, and worlds will collides fantasy and reality fuse inextricably into one._

_**Disclaimer:** Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto. Anything found in this story that does not exist in the real Naruto plot line though, including the characters Alison and Michelle, I claim as my own. _

_This is a comedy/drama/romance story I've been meaning to write for a long time. Any pairings will be decided as the story progresses, though suggestions are welcome. Also, before I begin, I realize that there are some of you out there who may not like my writing style, or the angle I'm taking with this story. As much as I'd like constructive criticism, please do not simply review to say how much you hated it. It's common courtesy._

_Thank you agian for everyone who reviews this story! I'm putting a new twist on this chapter. Hope you like it!_

_**Note toAngelsWind**-I actually used hands seals that apeared in the story and zodiac. The only one I wasn't sure of was the rabbit, but, eh, it can be their special thing I guess. Thanks for keeping me on my toes though!_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6- By any Other Name**

_True wisdom is the realization_

_that in reality_

_we know nothing._

"Hey Atsuko?"

"What?"

"I was just thinking, I need a nickname."

The comment had come out of nowhere. Michelle raised an eyebrow at her friend, trying not to focus on the searing pain in her legs. They'd been searching the forest for what seemed like ages now, and the sun marked halfway to noon. Michelle wanted to smack her friend for seeming so totally unaffected by the hours of walking, but didn't think she would be able to raise her arm.

"Why on earth do you need a nickname?"

She sighed. Alison smiled impishly, stretching her arms over her head.

"Well, you know, if I'm going to be a really great ninja, I need a nickname!"

"Why on earth would you think that?"

"Because all the cool ninjas have nicknames!"

She started counting off names on her fingers.

"Lee-san is the beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, Kakashi-sensei is the Copy Ninja, Gaara-san is–"

"Okay okay, I get the point."

Michelle interrupted, waving her hand absently to shut her up.

"Pick a nickname then."

"But that's the thing..."

Riku started, staring up at the dappled light filtering though the trees. Her hand strayed to the puppy on her shoulder, and she scratched him behind his soft ears thoughtfully.

"What can my nickname be? I'm totally pulling a blank on ideas."

"Well"

Michelle suggested.

"You were bubbles back in drama club. Why don't you play with that?"

The redhead frowned, shaking her head.

"No, it's not...not special enough..."

"Well, then why not, just call yourself Alison? It'll sound foreign enough to everyone here."

"No..."

The walked in silence for a moment, each trying to some up with an idea. Suddenly, Michelle perked up, smiling.

"I know!"

She cried, and Alison could almost see a lightbulb above her head light up.

"A bunch of your ninjutsu involves crystal, and you use panther-style kung-fu. Hence, I dub thee, The Crystal Panther of Konoha! Mwhahaha!"

Alison smiled, nodding her head vigorously.

"Yep! That's the one! That's my new alias! Not sure if I'll ever use it though..."

Michelle shrugged, looking very pleased with herself.

"Eh, there might be an epic battle or something coming up where you have to do a monologue. Just keep it in reserve."

Just as the pair were falling back into a lulling silence, The blonde puppy perched on Alison's shoulder woke up from his doze, sniffing the air intently. His owner looked over at him, patting him on the head for reassurance.

"Hm? What is it Naruto-kun?

The little dog yipped once, leaping to the ground and darting off into the distance. Both girls gasped in surprise.

"Naruto-kun!"

They cried simultaneously, running after him. Only after she started running did Michelle realize just how much her legs really did hurt. After about half a minute, she began to fall behind, panting heavily. Alison didn't seem to notice as her friend slipped farther and farther back.

"Wait! W-wait... Riku!"

Michelle called breathlessly, slowing to a stop and leaning against her knees. Her friend didn't hear her, and kept on running after the puppy, calling for him to come back. When at least the burning in her chest subsided, Michelle kicked at the ground and started muttering curses on puppies and evil redheads. She sighed, wondering if she would be better off to head back and wait for Alison in their apartment when...

she heard the faint sound of branches rustling above her. With reflexes she didn't know she had, Michelle quickly drew one of the fans from her calf, holding it at the ready.

"Hey, who's out there? Don't be chicken! Show yourself!"

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

Michelle recognized the smooth and mildly irritated voice even before she saw Sasuke drop from the tree and land in front of her. She sighed in relief, slipping her fan back into it's holster.

"For god sake Sasuke-kun, you scared me half to death!"

She eyed him suspiciously for a long moment before barking at him.

"Hey! Why were you spying on me anyway!"

"I wasn't."

He replied simply, slipping his hands into his pockets. Michelle growled. That expression. It reminded her so much of the jerks back at her highschool who cut classto smoke behind the soccer field. It was that weird look in his eyes...that look that made it seem as if he was perpetually mocking her. It was soo...irritating!

"My cell and I were training nearby."

Sasuke continued, nodding off to the side in what Michelle assumed was the direction he had come from.

"We heard voices, so Kakashi-sensei sent me to find out who it was."

"Well, alright, now you know it was me, so can I go now?"

Without waiting for an answer she turned on her heal and set off in the direction she had seen Riku take. She couldn't stand his freaky eyes any longer.

"Why are you out here alone?"

Michelle glanced back over her shoulder in surprise, wondering when and why he had developed an interest in who she traveled with. She turned to face him, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, Riku and I were out training here for a while, and she got bored because she kept beating me in sparring, so we went for a walk to find someone she could train with. Then for no real reason Naruto-kun...well, our puppy that is...well, he ran off into the forest. Riku and I were chasing him, but I fell behind and she didn't hear me yelling at her and...oh darn it! She is so mean!"

She stomped her foot, making an irritated squeaky huffing sound. Her azure colored eyes glinted upward sharply as she heard soft, bemocking laughter. They narrowed dangerously in Sasuke's direction.

"And just what are you laughing at?"

He smirked.

"Absolutely nothing."

Michelle growled, feeling her face turn red. Now she knew that he was making fun of her.

"Oh you think you're such hot stuff! Why don't you just leave me alone?"

He looked at her evenly for a long moment. Michelle flinched. She felt as if shewas being examined like a lab specimine. That creepy stare...

"I just wanted to figure it out."

He said at last. Michelle just stared at him for a few seconds, confused.

"Whata-wha? Figure what out."

Sasuke's eyes suddenly turned very icy and narrowed.

"How someone as pathetic as you became a shinobi."

"Say WHAT?"

Michelle cried in rage, hurt, insulted and confused at the same time. This was mostly because she really wasn't so sure that he was wrong. She'd never really found out how good she was, short of that one spar with Alison. Still, he had no right to say that! Her instinctive pride prevented her from agreeing, and she clenched her fists.

"I'm as good a shinobi as anyone out there Goth-boy! How DARE you just drop out of a tree and start insulting me! You wanna see just how good I am? Fine, you and me, RIGHT NOW!"

The raven haired boy scoffed at her, turning and starting to walk away into the forest. 'Why that stupid, high on himself, no good...' he wasn't this mean to the other ninja in the series!Was she really that pathetic?Michelle bristled, drawing one of her fans and pointing it at him.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going Uchiha! Get back here and FIGHT ME!"

"You're just like Naruto."

He said coldly. He paused in mid-stride, barely glancing over his shoulder at her.

"You're an irritating weirdo who thinks she's way better than she really is."

"Don't you drag Naruto into this! I admit I might be a little bit impulsive, but you don't even KNOW me! What right have you got to judge my abilities!"

She screamed, though internally she was wondering just how it was that she had managed to challenge Uchiha Sasuke to a fight- and was stupid enough not to back out of it. Still, her tongue just kept wagging.

"You are such a...such a ...a..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright! End of chapter 6! As the twist, I'm going to let you guys vote on what happens next!

A)They fight.(Include who you want to win in you're vote)

B)They argue a bit longer before going off to meet up with team 7.

C)Michelle tries her hand at psychiatry in a gushy heat-to-heart scene about their pasts.

D)They start fighting, but someone comes in a breaks it up.(Include who does so in you're vote)

E)Michelle yells at him a bit longer, runs off, gets attacked by a bear, and is rescued. (Include who saves her in you're vote.)

Have you're say! Thanks for reading ,and I'm looking forward to you're responses!


	7. Confrontation

When best friends Alison McKay and Michelle Prince found a small piece of paper bearing a promise of the greatest Naruto experience of their lives, they were unwittingly sucked into the world they had only ever watched and read about. Now, hearts will be stirred, Bonds will be formed, blood will be spilt, and worlds will collides fantasy and reality fuse inextricably into one.

Disclaimer: Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto. Anything found in this story that does not exist in the real Naruto plot line though, including the characters Alison and Michelle, I claim as my own.

This is a comedy/drama/romance story I've been meaning to write for a long time. Any pairings will be decided as the story progresses, though suggestions are welcome. Also, before I begin, I realize that there are some of you out there who may not like my writing style, or the angle I'm taking with this story. As much as I'd like constructive criticism, please do not simply review to say how much you hated it. It's common courtesy.

**Note to Readers**: My sincerest apologies for taking so long with chapter 7. My computer recently died on me(...well actually, it caught fire when the fan died...) And wiped out the chapters I had prepared. Needless to say I was pissed off, as I'm sure you were. As a combination Christmas/Birthday present though, I now have a new computer! 'Tis the season for miracles!W00t! And so, as my Christmas present to you my dear readers and critics, I present Chapter 7

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7**- **Confrontation**

_Neither of us can contain_

_this rage we feel inside,_

_but is this really the only way_?

"A...a jerk! You are such a-a mean spirited, egoistical little–he should have killed you too!"

_Oh crap. Oh total crap I just mentioned his brother didn't I? Not directly but, oooooh- but that look in his eyes says that he knows who I meant! Oh crap. Oh crap Michelle you are in for it now. Oh crap crap crap crap crap..._

Michelle couldn't believe what she had just said. She bit down on her tongue hard, almost as if to punish it as she fixed her eyes on an all too tense looking Sasuke. She watched as his dark eyes narrowed to slits and attempted not to flinch.

"You want a fight Atsuko?"

He asked in a voice that was far to calm and quiet to be anything but sinister. Before she even knew what was happening. Michelle found herself leaping to the side to narrowly dodge a kunai as it sliced through the end of one of her braids. She dropped to the ground and rolled, instantly drawing a fan from her calf, spreading it out lifting her eyes to try and see where the next strike would come from. A blow to the back of her head sent her flying through the air with a cry to smash into the trunk of a tree and slump to the ground. She moaned, opening one eye to see Sasuke coming at her for another attack..

_Crap! Am I really that slow?_

She asked herself with dismay as she hurriedly channelled chakra to her fan. As the kunai flashed toward her, she dodged off to the right, running as fast as she could to put as much distance as possible between Sasuke and herself. Michelle formed the seal of the bird over her fan to ready her jutsu, then skidded to a stop and swiped it in a broad arc before her. Sasuke only saw the near-invisible attack a moment before impact, and so could only half dodge it. Blood spattered in the air as it cut across his left arm.

Michelle clamped her jaw shut as she heard his small gasp of pain. Why, why on earth was she so tempted to call her apology? He was the one attacking her after all! It suddenly dawned on her that she was standing in the open like a hunting decoy, and so turned and started running again, firing off two more blades. This time dodged them easily.

_He knew they were coming..._

She thought in distress, freezing as she saw Sasuke come running toward her once again. She realized she had no time to dodge, and so Michelle planted her feet, lifting her fan up just in time to impale it on his kunai dagger as a make-shift shield.

_There! This is my chance!_

She thought, now incredibly thankful that the kids she babysat loved the Disney movie Mulan. Michelle snapped her fan shut on the blade, twisting it an wrenching it from her startled opponent's grasp. Unfortunately, rather than gracefully pulling the kunai into a fighting stance and casting the fan away, she accidentally tossed the entire thing over her shoulder.

_Crap!_

She thought as a punch to her jaw sent her skidding backward for a second time. She crawled up with a moan, her azure eyes glinting upward in time to see Sasuke withdraw his kunai from the tattered and mangled fan. Michelle stood shakily, reaching for her second fan. Her hand paused over it, then retracted.

_Oh total crap, I can't pull the same trick twice! It didn't work with my jutsu, and it won't work with my fan. Oh darn it I really am pathetic! He was right all along...he's probably just toying with me too. There's no way I could dodge so many attacks without getting hit. He's too fast..._

Now she reached for her own kunai knife, noting with irritation that rather than attack her again Sasuke simply held his position, his kunai held loosely in one hand at he stared at her with dark, emotionless eyes.

_He thinks he's won already...that...that jerk!_

She thought bitterly, suddenly re-discovering her earlier rage. Drawing the blade from it's pouch, Michelle leapt to her feet and charged bringing her kunai forward in a frontal attack. She saw her opponent move to block it and suddenly leapt backward, feeling the air in front of her move as the blade sliced through it. Now she placed both hands on her kunai and struck downward.

She cast her head to the side, squeezing her eye shut seconds before impact. Michelle winced as she felt the sickening give of flesh beneath steel, and blood spatter on her hands. A long tense moment passed before she dared to open her eyes. She gasped, feeling herself pale visibly in horror.

"R-Riku-chan?"

She whimpered quietly, feeling tears well in her eyes. She trembled, as she realized just what had happened Alison stood between Sasuke and herself, her head bowed, and her face obscured from view by her hair. Michelle's kunai was embedded in the top of her forearm. It was obvious that it had been purposely placed there to stop the blade's progress-into Sasuke's neck. Her other hand grasped the blade of the raven haired boy's weapon, that had been dangerously close to stabbing itself into Michelle's side. The blonde girl didn't miss the shock that was painted plainly on his face.

"Let go of them guys."

Alison breathed. Michelle dropped her kunai like it was hot iron, staggering back to fall to her knees on the grass. Sasuke hesitated only momentarily before jerking his hand away from his, stepping backward. Alison dropped the kunai she held, and Michelle saw with relief that her glove had stopped the blade from cutting her hand in half. The redhead then tugged the second Kunai from her wrist with a small pained sound and tossed it to the ground. She tossed her head back, sending her hair sailing back over her shoulders.

The soft sound of feet approaching, accompanied by Sakura's high pitched wailing for her Sasuke-kun and the yipping of a puppy caused the three genin to glance up. Sakura Naruto and the puppy came jogging into view

"Hey Riku, you found them!"

Naruto called cheerfully as he and the others came to a stop. He and Sakura's expressions immediately turned to deep concern as they noticed the puddle of blood that had started to form beneath Alison's right arm.

"Hey are you all right? What happened!"

Naruto asked, stepping toward her.

"Just a little accident. I'm fine."

She said shortly, the harshness in her voice causing him to freeze in his tracks.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"Uh...well he...he said that we could handle it, and so he stayed back at the training field."

He stuttered, worried that he would get bitten or something of the like. Alison snorted her irritation.

"He should have come."

The girl's clear grey eyes took on the intensity of the steel of a guillotine clear as they shifted to the blue-clad from that sat sniffling on the ground. Michelle flinched under them.

"Stop that crying right now. You deserved what you got."

"B-but it's not that...I... I...Riku I could have killed someone! And...and look what I did toy you're arm!"

"Get over it, I'm not that kind of a wimp! You're a shinobi! Try thinking before you act if you want to avoid this kind of situation! And you!"

She snapped, twisting her head around to meet Sasuke's dark eyes with glittering intensity that forced him to look away.

"I expect this from Atsuko, but you've got a freakin' pedigree! You should at least know better than to pick fights with someone just because they irritate you!"

"H-hey! You shouldn't say that to Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura stammered out, obviously reluctant to oppose Riku's logic and repressed anger, but also feeling obliged to protect her crush's reputation.

"It's not all his fault you know! People make mistakes-"

"People get killed when shinobi make mistakes Sakura! God, what the hell am I, you're mother? You should know this by now!"

There was a long awkward silence as Alison drew a length of bandage from her bag to staunch the blood flow from her arm. It seemed no one-not even Konoha's number one loudmouth- was willing to be Alison's next target. The girl sighed, then turned and stalked away, her puppy following in subdued silence.

"Come on, let's hurry up and get back to the training field. I won't bite anyone else."

The others seemed hesitant to move for a few seconds, but Sasuke finally stood and, without a word, started off. Sakura followed on his heels, while Naruto stayed back to help a still stunned Michelle to her feet.

"She is right you know."

He said. Michelle nodded, avoiding his eyes. She felt like such a total idiot. Now she not only knew that she was an incompetent ninja, but she had no self-discipline or common sense either.

"Why does he hate me so much?"

She sniffled, feeling her eyes start to burn again as she walked a step behind Naruto. She was somewhat surprised to hear him laugh, and looked up to see him smile at her.

"Sasuke hates _everybody!_ He's just a jerk like that!"

Michelle smiled a very small smile.

"Ya. I know."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks a lot to anyone who's hung with me this far, and everyone who voted for the outcome of this chapter. I really appreciate it. Chapter 8 will be up soon, so just take a deep breath and resist the urge to throw something at me!


	8. Aftermath and a Little Surprise

When best friends Alison McKay and Michelle Prince found a small piece of paper bearing a promise of the greatest Naruto experience of their lives, they were unwittingly sucked into the world they had only ever watched and read about. Now, hearts will be stirred, Bonds will be formed, blood will be spilt, and worlds will collides fantasy and reality fuse inextricably into one.

Disclaimer: Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto. Anything found in this story that does not exist in the real Naruto plot line though, including the characters Alison and Michelle, I claim as my own.

This is a comedy/drama/romance story I've been meaning to write for a long time. Any pairings will be decided as the story progresses, though suggestions are welcome. Also, before I begin, I realize that there are some of you out there who may not like my writing style, or the angle I'm taking with this story. As much as I'd like constructive criticism, please do not simply review to say how much you hated it. It's common courtesy.

**Note to Readers**: Yay! Chapter 8! Now as you'll see when you read this, I've tried very hard to explain some of my reasoning behind previous chapters.(eg. Lack of characters outside of team7, Alison's meltdown)I've got this all planned out, so you'll just have to be patient with me. . Thanks much for the reviews as always, and now, Chapter 8!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8**- The Aftermath...and a Little Surprise.

Too often I'm left asking;

Is it really enough?

Am I really enough?

"Oww! Stop it! It hurts!"

Michelle whimpered as Alison inspected a bruise on her jaw. The group consisting of the two girls and team seven had followed an insanely angry looking Alison back to the training area not long ago. Understandably concerned about getting on the bad side of the pissed off redhead, the genin of team seven had retreated a short way away to continue their training while the inevitable 'Brutal chewing out of Atsuko' took place. However; not before Alison had a few words with Kakashi...

Flashback

"_Kakashi-sensei!"_

_Alison screamed as she and the others-following at a safe distance of course- emerged from the foliage. She stopped toward him, eyes blazing and hair in disarray._

"_Yo."_

_Kakashi said, not glancing up._

"_Where were you!"_

_Alison yelled at him, stopping beneath the tree he was perched in and glowering at him in a way that would have caused most people to catch fire. The silver haired man however, retained his nonchalant exterior._

"_Say what now?"_

_He asked, turning a page in his book._

"_Don't play dumb!"_

_She thrust her finger at him in accusation._

"_Why didn't you come with us when we went to find out where those sound of clashing metal were coming from!"_

"_I knew you could handle it."_

"_But they go hurt!"_

"_They're shinobi. They can handle themselves. You have to expect a few scrapes if.."_

"_But if I hadn't been there, they might have killed each other!"_

_Kakashi sighed, closing his book and looking down at the fuming girl._

"_If you hadn't been there, then I would have."_

"_Say WHAT!"_

"_I trusted you to handle things. If you hadn't have gone Riku, I would have broken it up myself. As I said before 'I knew you could handle it.'"_

"_But-but..."_

_Alison stammered in frustration. She knew he had boxed her in. Finally, she simply huffed, staring at the ground._

"_Fine..."_

_She muttered, kicking a rock on the ground. It flew through the air like a bullet, striking a large branch on a tree and sending it crashing to the ground. Everyone took a single step backward._

End Flashback

She had calmed down after that, muttering her apologies to everyone and healing Sasuke's shoulder for him, along with the gaping hole in her wrist. After that, Kakashi suggested they move to a new area, telling the girls to drop by later when they were 'finished' and leaving Michelle to her do-er...friend's ministrations. Naruto-kun had gone with them, unwilling to be separated form his namesake.

"Quit wiggling and let me finish."

Alison muttered as she formed a small ball of healing energy in her palms and focussed it on the dark purple bruise just below her friend's left eye. It slowly faded to brown, then yellow, then vanished.

"I can't believe that you'd do something so stupid Michelle!"

"Don't call me stupid!... or Michelle for that matter! Someone will hear you and...hey, why does you're voice sound so funny?"

Alison sighed, turning her attention to another bruise.

"I'm speaking English my dear girl. If you'll try, you'll find that you can too. I figured it out a little while ago. As long as we speak in English, no one will know what we're saying. For all they know, Michelle means 'charcoal dust.'"

"Hey, good thinking Ali!"

Michelle said with a smile, switching languages. It felt so weird to be speaking her native tongue again, like coming out of character after a really long play.

"Wow this is so cool! I've never been bilingual before and---hey wait a minute! Didn't you just call me stupid a minute ago!"

"I didn't call you stupid, I said that challenging Uchiha Sasuke to a fight was stupid! Don't you know any better? No one EVER beats him!"

"He made fun of me!...and besides, he got beat. Lee beat him up, right before the chuunin exams, so HA!"

"That's only 'cause Lee-san's is the best of the best!"

Alison declared , a dreamy expression appearing on her face, and tiny flowers appearing behind her in a swirling pink and yellow cascade. She then remembered she had been chewing her friend out, and frowned, the background turning black, a streak of red lightening cutting through it with a crash.

"Why the heck did you do something so dumb! You nearly got killed!'I knew you could handle it' Bah! Kakashi-sensei doesn't know what he's talking about! If I had got there minute later–...awwww screw it! Being bitchy is tiring..."

She sighed, closing a final cut on Michelle's arm with her chiyute and laying down in the soft grass. She looked up at the blonde, folding her arms behind her head.

"How'd you get him to fight you anyway? That almost never happens."

Michelle muttered something under her breath, playing with her fingers

"Speak up m'dear."

"I told him Itachi should have killed him..."

"Say what!"

Alison screamed, her eye going wide. Michelle yipped in alarm as Alison grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her viciously.

"Do you have any idea what you've done! He freaking HATES that dude! Didn't you read the manga! You probably screwed up the entire story line! Or worse, he probably wants to kill you now too!"

"I'm so-o-o-or-y-y-y A-a -a- a-li-so-o-o-on! I di-i-i-idn't me-e-e-ea-a-an it!"

Michelle's voice was distorted by being shaken like a maraca, and her eyes had turned to dizzy spirals. Alison released her sighing, sending her falling backward onto the ground with a yip. A sweatdrop appeared on her head and she folded her arms.

"Well...we can't really change it, can we? Darn it I can't believe you–you darn well better apologize Michelle! And come up with a good story as to how you know about him too. Aw jeez..."

"I know..."

Michelle muttered, hugging her knees to her chest. Alison glanced up at her.

"Aww, don't be like that Michelle. It could have happened to anyone. I'm sure he won't kill you."

"I know but..It's...it's just that..."

"Hm? What's bugging you then?"

Michelle looked up, smiling meekly.

"You're...you're really scary when you're mad."

Alison smiled, then giggled, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry. It's not really the whole 'screwing up the storyline' thing, I mean that might even make things more interesting around here. I just guess I'm really pissed of that something could have happened to you back there...you know? No one hurst my Mishu-chan, not even Mr-heir-to-the-Uchiha-clan!"

"He, ya I get that. It's also that, well, I didn't know you could be so mature! The way you told us off like that, it was so cool! Like a female Kakashi or something, but without the awesome hair."

Michelle giggled. Alison smirked, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Hey I like it! You're the one who looks like Ino when she was little!"

"Well at least I don't have the perpetual eyeliner problem she has!"

They both erupted into laugher at this, the purpose of their conversation forgotten as they remembered why they were best friends. They only stopped when Alison suddenly froze, dropping her head to the side like a dog who had just heard himself being called for dinner five blocks away. Michelle could almost see the lightbulb form over her head.

"Ya know what I just realized?"

"In many ways, wallpaper really is superior to paint?"

Michelle questioned, wiping blood from her lip. It had split open again during her laughing fit.

"We haven't met anyone other than team seven yet."

"Hey... you're right! Where is everyone do ya think"

"Well, my guess is now that we've questioned it, they should pop up at any time now."

"Maybe...are you sure that's how this universe works?"

The pair looked very thoughtful for a few minutes, then leapt to their feet grinning broadly at each other, clasping hands.

"Come on! Let's go find Naruto and the gang! The storyline always revolves around them anyway!"

"Ya, I still wanna do some training!"

"Must you spoil my good mood?"

The girls laughed dashing off in the direction team seven and their puppy had headed not fifteen minutes ago.

"Have you noticed that Naruto-kun seems to have really bonded with Naruto?"

Riku asked as they ran, switching back to Japanese. She realized that she really either had to re-name her puppy or give Naruto a nickname. This was really getting confusing. Michelle nodded, panting slightly as she replied.

"Ya! It's really weird too, it's like that little poof ball hates to be away from him!"

"Well they do have the same name! Maybe our Naruto-kun is like ,an alternate dimension reincarnation thingy, of the one here."

"Could be. Or maybe they were brothers in another life!"

They both laughed.

"Ah Kakashi! My rival!"

Michelle furrowed her brow. She knew that quote form somewhere...but where...

"Hey, now that's ringing a bell."

She muttered, turning to Alison

"Who do you think's over there?"

"Oh... my... god..."

Alison squealed quietly, suddenly breathless as she ran ahead of her friend, grinning ear to ear. Michelle was confused, still unable to match a name to that oddly familiar voice. Alison vanished from sigh ahead fo her, but Michelle knew she'd never catch up. About thirty seconds later, she broke clear of the brush. Michelle found herself standing next to a very stunned looking Alison. She poked her friend experimentally, somewhat creeped out.

"Hello? Earth to Riku, come in Riku."

"Please Gai, don't embarrass yourself in front of the kids."

Michelle twisted her head to see Kakashi apparently being assaulted by an odd man in green spandex with the biggest eyebrows she had ever seen. Off to one side, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke huddled looking incredibly annoyed. Alison's puppy had wandered off to the other side of the clearing, and was sniffing the hand of a girl with her hair done up in buns. Her teammates stood on either side of her. One, a disinterested looking boy with white eyes, the other, a miniature version of the man bothering Kakashi-minus the jounin vest. A sudden recognition sprung to Michelle's features as something inside her head went 'click!'

"Hey! I know you now! You're Gai-sensei!"

She cried cheerfully, running toward Gai and Kakashi. Eight pairs of eyes turned to give her inquiring glances. She saw Kakashi sigh quietly and go back to reading his book. Gai turned toward the blonde girl with his signature shining smile.

"Aha! I see my reputation precedes me! Yes indeed, I am Maito Gai, the Legendary Green Beast of Konoha! And you, lovely flower in the springtime of you're youth, why is it I have not seen you around here before?"

Michelle smiled, rocking back on her heels, hands folded behind her back.

"I'm Sutari Atsuko. Me an' my friend Riku are new around here. She's told me a lot about you Mr. Green beast sir!"

She threw a smart salute, and could almost see the sweatdrops form on the shinobi from team seven that stood behind her through the back of her head.

"Ah I see! And where is this Riku? I should like to welcome her properly to Konoha!"

"Right over there!"

Michelle chirped, leaning her head over her shoulder in Alison's direction.

"Heeeeey! Riku-chan! You said you wanted to see these guys! Get yer fanatic self over here and say HELLOOOOO goshdarnit!"

The color drained from Alison's face as she looked at her idol in the flesh for the first time. Playing with _Her Puppy_ no less!

_Oh my god. He's there. Here's really there, standing like...three hundred metres away! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!EEK! They're looking at me! Everyone's just staring at me! Oh damn you Michelle! He's going to think I'm so weird! I... I ...ooh, pretty stars..._

She swooned and fell over in a dead faint with an audible 'thunk' sound. Michelle frowned slightly, sighing.

"This might be harder than I thought..."

She mused as she watched the Crystal Panther of Konoha twitch pathetically.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there you have it! Alison has passed from the mere presence of her inspiration. Why? Because she is so worried about _Rock Lee _thinking _she_ is weird. Odd? Yes, but that's just how she is. Stay tuned for chapter nine! Wacky antics will ensue!

/As always, commentary and suggestions are welcome/


	9. The Miracle of Sandwiches

When best friends Alison McKay and Michelle Prince found a small piece of paper bearing a promise of the greatest Naruto experience of their lives, they were unwittingly sucked into the world they had only ever watched and read about. Now, hearts will be stirred, Bonds will be formed, blood will be spilt, and worlds will collides fantasy and reality fuse inextricably into one.

Disclaimer: Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto. Anything found in this story that does not exist in the real Naruto plot line though, including the characters Alison and Michelle, I claim as my own.

This is a comedy/drama/romance story I've been meaning to write for a long time. Any pairings will be decided as the story progresses, though suggestions are welcome. Also, before I begin, I realize that there are some of you out there who may not like my writing style, or the angle I'm taking with this story. As much as I'd like constructive criticism, please do not simply review to say how much you hated it. It's common courtesy.

**Note to Readers**: Sorry for the delay! I've been working on some illustrations for this story, since I like to draw. They should be up in another chapter or two. Now where was I? Right! Part 9!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9**- The Miracle of Sandwiches

_Nothing for you _

_shines enough,_

_but I like diamonds in the rough._

"Riku! Hey Riku, wake up!"

Naruto was shaking the comatose redhead's shoulders back and forth in an attempt to wake her. Alison however, simply made a small moaning sound and remained unconscious.

"Give it a rest Naruto, she's out like a light."

Sakura said ,annoyed as she pulled him away. Alison's puppy had snuggled against his mistress's arm dejectedly, whimpering as he realized that a lick on the nose would not work to get her up this time.

"Alas, poor Riku-san! It is my fault that you lay sleeping, wasting the spring time of your youth!"

Lee cried, holding his forearm against his eyes as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"As punishment for this atrocity, I shall run five hundred laps around Konoha on one foot!"

He had been freaking out ever since Alison had fainted, but it had gotten worse after Michelle had explained her friend's 'hero worship issues' to everyone. Now he was convinced that he was a horrible person for letting something like this happen to his one and only fan.

"It probably has something to do with the jutsu she was using earlier too."

Sakura offered in an attempt to console him, more because she was creeped out than anything else. She wasn't the only one either-even though the two teams were sitting in a circle with Alison off to one side, Lee's side was surprisingly empty.

"Kind Sakura-chan! You only say such things to try an make me feel better."

" No, really!"

Sakura said, trying to keep her face sincere. Michelle giggled quietly, imagining what Inner Sakura must have been doing at that moment. The pink haired Kunoichi continued.

"Chiyute no jutsu uses an awful lot of Chakra. She's probably totally exhausted."

"But then she could be asleep for HOURS!"

Michelle moaned, her mirth forgotten as she started banging her head against her knees. The blonde jumped up and took Naruto's place trying to wake Alison up, though she was shaking her friend far more violently than he had been.

"Riku-chaaaaaaan! You've been waiting for this moment your entire life! You can't sleep through it! This is a VERY bad first impression!"

Sakura and Tenten grabbed her before Alison's head came off. Michelle fought back at first, but eventually gave in, letting herself be dragged like a rag-doll back to her place in the circle. Alison stayed sleeping quietly in the grass with her puppy. Michelle glanced back and her and pouted for a moment, then crossed her arms with a sigh.

"So, what now? It seems like they'll be busy for a while."

Sasuke was staring at an empty patch of forest over his shoulder as he spoke. Kakashi and Gai had left a few minutes ago once they were sure that Riku wasn't seriously hurt. Gai seemed to still be trying to pick a fight, as his occasionally echoing voice gave away.

"Break for lunch of course!"

Michelle said with a bright smile, opening her backpack. She received several curious stares as she pulled out a bunch of plastic bags containing...

"What on earth are those things?"

She heard Neji ask as she tossed about a dozen of the small packages into the center of the circle.

"I brought lots, just in case we ran into someone, and we did so, yay me for thinking ahead! It took me a long time to make them though. I looked everywhere and I just couldn't find any bread to make sandwiches, so I improvised and put them on rice cakes!"

"Sandwiches? What the heck is a sandwich?"

Naruto asked, leaning over to stare at them with curiosity. Michelle blinked once, dropping her head on a sideways slant in a questioning expression.

"You know... sandwiches. Yummy-portable-fits-nicely-into-most-tupperware-sandwiches?"

"Can't say I've ever heard of a sandwich before."

Tenten said, eyeing the pile of bags .

"Me neither."

Said Sakura. The others nodded their agreement. Michelle looked blank for several seconds before suddenly breaking into a bright smile.

"Well then boy, are you guys in for a treat! I made chicken and turkey and roast pork!"

She picked up the small bags and started tossing them like kunai at people until each genin held one. A small moment of silence passed before there was a chorus of rustling plastic wrap.

"Hey, this is actually pretty good!"

Sakura exclaimed as she took a bite of hers. She was met with almost unanimous agreement-some words, and some sounds of approval muffled be food. This was of course, excepting the two human glaciers, who sat quietly eating and avoiding eye contact.

"And now, the reason why they are so special!"

Michelle exclaimed after a few minutes as she finished off her sandwich. She picked up the last one from the ground, partially unwrapping it and holding it just above her unconscious friend's nose. Everyone stared, at first only mildly curious. That emotion shifted to a silent intensity as Alison's nostrils flared a few times. She opened one silver eye to stare at the food, not yet sure what to make of it.

Then it clicked.

"MINE!"

She screamed. Within a split second Alison had grabbed the turkey sandwich from Michelle's hand, and taken a huge bite out of it. The blonde girl giggled wildly, falling over onto her back. There was a moment of stunned silence before a cheer went up.

"Yay! Riku-chan you're awake!"

Naruto cried happily, his name-sake puppy giving a delighted yip as he licked his mistress's hand, then leapt into the boy's arms. Michelle held a finger to her lips in a warning for him to be quiet. Naruto looked at her puzzled.

"What?"

"She's in sandwich mode right now. She can't hear a word your saying."

He smiled nodding. Naruto-kun wagged his tail to show his agreement.

"Completely understandable! I get the same way with my ramen sometimes!"

Alison finished her sandwich in another three seconds, clapping her hands together in front of her and smiling with her eyes closed.

"Terribly sorry about that everyone, I really don't know what came over me. Maybe it was heat exhaustion or-OH MY GOD IT **IS** YOU!"

Her eyes had snapped oven at the exact moment the topic had shifted, and she pointed in disbelief toward Lee. Alison would have fainted again had Michelle not caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Deep breaths Riku-chan! Deep breaths! If you pass out again, that was the last sandwich!"

Michelle said frantically, using her remaining fan to waft air into her friend's face. Alison leaned backward into her arms, dazed and turning bright red.

"I thought I was hallucinating that part!"

She moaned, suddenly finding her strength and rising to her knees. She squeezed her eyes shut, holding her head in her hands

"I just made a total idiot of myself didn't I?"

Before everyone could chorus their inevitable response of 'yes' Lee stood up, clenching his hands into fists in front of him and shaking his head violently.

"NO! It's not so Riku-san!"

"Weeeeeeeh! Yes it is!"

"NO! You were simply blinded and overwhelmed by your emotions! It happens to the best of us!"

She paused from her crying a moment, glanced up at him, blinked twice, the resumed crying with an even greater intensity.

"Weeeeeehehehe! Your so understanding! I'm so totally unworthy!"

Now they both started bawling, and everyone present; including the eccentric Michelle and ever loyal Naruto-kun; inched backward, so as not to be associated with the overly emotional spectacle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: The End!

Kidding. I have some notes for you. I wasn't really sure if Konoha had sandwiches or not when I was writing this. If they did exist in the Naruto dimension before this Fanfic, disregard the fact that Michelle introduced them! If they didn't, disregard that part of my notes!

I'll try and be faster with chapter ten, and it won't suck as much as this one. Here's a little tidbit. Michelle singing. Have I piqued your interest? Then stick around! It'll be up in a couple of days. If I lie, may I be shot full of kunai and sent to the lost island of slimy bugs and Mary-Sue characters to stay for all of eternity!


	10. Our Right to Bleed

When best friends Alison McKay and Michelle Prince found a small piece of paper bearing a promise of the greatest Naruto experience of their lives, they were unwittingly sucked into the world they had only ever watched and read about. Now, hearts will be stirred, Bonds will be formed, blood will be spilt, and worlds will collides fantasy and reality fuse inextricably into one.

Disclaimer: Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto. Anything found in this story that does not exist in the real Naruto plot line though, including the characters Alison and Michelle, I claim as my own.

Also, the original words to the song used in this chapter belong the song "Superman" By Five for Fighting. It belongs to that group, not me. I've only changed it slightly to meet my own ends.

This is a comedy/drama/romance story I've been meaning to write for a long time. Any pairings will be decided as the story progresses, though suggestions are welcome. Also, before I begin, I realize that there are some of you out there who may not like my writing style, or the angle I'm taking with this story. As much as I'd like constructive criticism, please do not simply review to say how much you hated it. It's common courtesy.

**Note to Readers**: Chapter 10! It's a little bit mushy, but hopefully not too much so. My thanks for this story's first actual CRITIQUE from RennyKUNpow! Seriously guys, it's fine, and in fact APPRECIATED if you find something I could improve on in my story! Not that happy smile "Yay I loved it!" Type reviews are unappreciated. I'm just saying that I won't bite you if you have something you'd like to point out for betterment..

In response to said critique, I figure I should tell you that the plot line is going to be introduced in the next two or three chapters, along with the rest of the characters. Also, in my world, ninja were chainmail just because it makes more sense than fishnet! I'll do my best to edit more carefully from now on, though most errors I blame on the sticky spacebar on my PC.:P

And now, chapter 10! Read it!

Chapter illustration- http/img295.imageshack.us/img295/8522/chapter10image8jg.jpg (Yes, it's not very good! So sue me! My scanner isn't working right now so, I drastically edited a picture of Sakura on Photoshop;;; I'll do a real one ASAP)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10- Our Right to Bleed**

_I might not be good with speeches,_

_but if you want,_

_I can sing_.

"Darn...I don't want to do this..."

Michelle mumbled, hugging her arms to her chest as she walked through the forest. It was late afternoon, not long before sunset, though the familiar orange stain of the landscape had turned aquamarine due to the thickness the green foliage overhead. Every so often, the sunlight managed to break through a patch of leaves, creating a warm golden patch on the path before her. The blonde girl however, was far more concerned with her present situation.

_---flashback---_

"_Alright everyone, Gai-sensei has offered to treat us all to ramen in celebration of his...victory."_

_The teachers had returned a short while after Sakura had gotten Lee and Alison to stop crying, just in time to catch the end of a conversation Michelle was having with Neji, questioning how he could see without pupils._

"_Yes! Ramen! Awesome!"_

_Naruto cried, jumping up in the air in excitement. There were several murmurs of agreement from the other shinobi, and a few gleeful shouts from the louder among them. Gai struck his best nice-guy pose._

"_Well then, let us go, shall we?"_

"_I'll pass."_

_Everyone turned to look at Sasuke as he turned and started away from the group, headed toward team seven's training area. Sakura took a few steps after him, unsure if she wanted to follow or not._

"_Sasuke-kun, come back! Can't you take a little break? I mean, it's getting dark."_

"_She is correct!"_

_Lee said, turning toward him._

"_While training is indeed both enjoyable and important, one must take the time to enjoy all aspects of their youth! That includes eating!"_

"_Later."_

_Sasuke muttered, and continued walking. The group watched in lulled silence for a long moment as he faded into the brush. Alison elbowed Michelle in the ribs._

"_Hey, Atsuko-chan, why don't you go with him? Just make sure he's alright, you know, the whole buddy system concept."_

"_But-but Riku-chan! I want some ramen!"_

_Michelle whimpered, both shocked at terrified that she might miss out. Her azure eyes shifted repeatedly between the dark patch of forest and her friend's face. Alison simply smiled, shoving her in the direction Sasuke had taken._

"_I'll get you some take-out, don't worry about it!"_

"_It might be a good idea. It'll be dark soon, and I try to discourage my students from training alone at night."_

_Kakashi added, having finally put away his novel. Michelle looked at him beseechingly, then back to Riku._

"_Oh come on, pleeeeaase? He'll be fine on his own and-"_

"_Michelle you go after him right this minute!"_

_Alison barked, quickly switching to English and shifting gears from encouraging to violently angry._

"_Don't you get that I'm trying to get you a chance to talk with him alone!"_

"_Say what!"_

_Michelle squeaked, confused by her friend's sudden anger, and slid backward in fear. Alison placed one hand on her head, shaking it back and forth._

"_Darn it, you are so SLOW! You still have to apologize to him for that comment about his brother, remember! Do you really want him to hate you forever? NO! Now get yer skinny behind over there and make with the sorry! RIGHT NOW!"_

"_Okay! I'll go!"_

_Michelle squeaked in Japanese, jumping away from Alison. She noticed the confused and somewhat frightened looks that everyone was giving them, and felt her face go red. Alison_

_seemed all but oblivious though, and grinned broadly as she started to shove everyone in the direction of the village._

"_Okay then! Thanks Atsuko-chan! You rock!"_

_The group moved out of sight within a few moments, shepherded by Alison and the two Jounin. The blonde felt a sweatdrop slide down the back of her head as several voices questioned what had happened.(Most specifically Naruto in the form of "What the heck did you just say to her?")_

_She sighed deeply, turning and following the path Sasuke had taken._

_--End Flashback--_

Now Michelle paused in the shadows as she found the raven-haired boy tossing throwing stars at multiple targets pinned to trees. She watched him for a few moments, gathering her courage before taking a deep breath and stepping out into the clearing.

"Hey there, wacha up to?"

She asked as cheerfully as she could, offering him a small smile. She saw a dark eye glint toward her momentarily before returning to the target he was aiming at.

"Training. Something you should get familiar with."

Michelle bit her tongue to prevent a snide comment from escaping her mouth. She wandered closer as he released his shuriken, sending it flying into the center of the target, leaning against a tall tree. She watched him for several more minutes before trying for a conversation again.

"Doncha think it's time for a break? You've been training all day after all."

She received no response. The girl frowned, now frustrated as well as nervous. She just couldn't deal with this guy's attitude!Why couldn't Riku have been the one to insult him? At least she had tact!

"Well, if you're going to be that way, then I'll just ignore you too. So Mneeeeh!"

At that point she stuck her tongue out at him to accentuate her defiance. Grabbing the lowest branch of the tree she leaned against, Michelle hoisted herself up onto it. This was going to be tough. He was still mad-that was obvious. Still, Michelle Prince wasn't the type that gave up so easily. All she needed was a plan...

_'Darn, what do they do in all the animes...'_

She wondered, bringing the stories she knew to mind one after the other, and quickly going through them for any sort of hint as to what to do. Her eyes glimmered for a fraction of a second as an idea hit her.

_'Hey, that might just work! Disney, you've saved me again!'_

"I can't stand to fly"

She sang the words quietly, smiling a very small, secret smile to herself.

"I'm not that naive. I'm just out to find, the better part of me..."

"Cut that out."

Her ears perked as she heard Sasuke snap at her. Michelle looked down at him with a smirk, watching as he retrieved his shuriken from the targets. Her plan seemed to be working. At least he was paying attention to her now.

"Breaking your concentration am I?"

She asked, leaning on her hands to stare at him with deceitfully innocent blue eyes. She batted them several times, and was(predictably)ignored. Michelle shakily got to her feet, reaching for the next branch that hung just above her. She had to jump to reach it, sending a cascade of leaves falling to the ground.

"Well you know what, why don't you just listen for a while then,"

She grunted, pulling herself up into her stomach, then throwing one leg over.

" and you can train afterward? After all, this is practically your theme song."

She waited for a response but got none. Once she heard the sound of shuriken hitting targets start up again, she continued singing.

"I'm more than some kid. I'm more than a name. I'm more than some, pretty face, passing in the rain, and it's not easy, to be me..."

Michelle changed the lyrics as she went, unsure if planes or trains of Superman existed in this dimension. It would ruin the effect if she sounded ridiculous. Sadly, a balladeer Michelle was not. She paused, to see if she would be met with any more criticism. Nothing. She then swung around, suspended from the branch by her ankles.

"Look, Sasuke-kun... sometimes I know things, and I don't know how I know them. It's like..."

She knew she couldn't tell him the truth. Not only would he not believe her, but he might think she was insane too. With that in mind, she opted to lie, while still being as honest as possible.

"It's like I have a sixth sense, or..or psychic empathy or ESP or something, but, I just know some things. Like...like about your brother..."

There was a rustling, whirring sound that told Michelle that his shuriken must have missed it's target, and gone spinning into the brush. She took a deep breath, and paused a moment to find her nerve.

"I...I was out of line before. I was just...mad you know? And I didn't really mean it when I said you should be dead. That was a horrible, awful thing to say-not just to you but to anyone and I...I'm...sorry..."

The only answer she got was the thunk of metal on wood as another shuriken hit it's mark. Michelle frowned, shaking her head. This wasn't going anywhere. She snorted at him, righting herself.

"You know, I was serious when I said this was your theme song. Fixed it up myself."

Michelle sat there for a few moments, waiting for the blood to stop rushing to her head. She the stood and started to climb higher. The next branch was lower than the others had been, and so she easily stepped up onto it.

"Wish that I could cry..."

She sang, noticing with unease that the sounds of shuriken below had stopped.

"Fall upon my knees..."

Now she was straining to hear any sound from below her as she reached for another branch.

"Find a way to lie, about a home I'll never see..."

Michelle frowned, now convinced something was up. She dropped down a few branches, so that she could see the training area more clearly. Sasuke had gathered his things together, and was starting to walk away.

"Hey wait a minute!"

She saw him pause, and glare over his shoulder at her.

"You talk too much, you know that?"

He spat viciously. Michelle winced, almost feeling physically hurt by the comment. She faltered, clinging to the branch so she wouldn't fall out of the tree

"Please, just hear me out! Okay? I swear I'm not a spy, or a freak or a missing-nin or whatever you seem to think I am! Well, maybe I am a freak but...but that's beside the point! I don't know just what you have against me! I mean, I might be a little more eccentric and a little less talented than most, but it doesn't mean I'm your enemy! I'm just trying to help..."

He turned away and continued walking. Michelle felt her eyes begin to sting. She just didn't understand. Maybe that comment had been more serious a mistake than she had thought.

"It may sound absurd..."

She sang in a louder, slightly choked up voice as she made her way across to the western side of the tree. She sat dwn on a branch there, gazing up at the sunset with her back to the direction Sasuke had left in.

"...but don't be naive. Even heroes have the right to bleed. I may be disturbed, but won't you concede.  
Even heroes have the right to dream, and it's not easy to be me..."

She couldn't heard footsteps any longer, and so assumed she was alone. All the better. She hadn't even wanted to talk to him in the first place. Yeah, Alison had sent her over. That jerk could hater her his whole life. What did she care? He was just a moron anyway.

"Up, up and away...away from me...well it's all right...you can all sleep sound tonight. I'm not crazy..."

She wiped at her eyes, only now realizing that they were wet. She wiped her hand on her shirt with disgust.

"Or anything..."

Michelle suddenly realized how pathetic she was being. She was crying. Worse still, she was crying over _Sasuke_ and what _he_ thought of her.

"You know, if I could tell you Sasuke, I would. I really would..."

She said angrily, even though she knew that there was no way he could hear her.

"Even though you ARE the biggest jerk in Konoha! But I can't! Is that so hard to believe! I just can't you big idiot!"

She sniffled, biting her tongue to stop herself from yelling anymore as she watched as the sky slowly shifted colors to a brilliant crimson- violet haze.

"I can't stand to fly..."

The blonde girl sang to the blurring colors, managing a wry smile in spite of herself.

"I'm not that naive. Men weren't meant to ride, with clouds between... their... knees..."

She let the last few words fall out of tune as she thought she heard footsteps approaching the base of the tree. Was she imagining it? Probably. Still, she didn't glance down, simply because it was a pleasant illusion to keep up. Michelle paused, struggling to replace the lyrics in the last part of the song with something that would make sense, then continued.

"I'm only a man, all image and sheen, searching for dignity, on this one way street; only a man, all image and sheen, looking for special things inside of me...inside of me...inside me...

I'm only a man, image and sheen. I'm only a man, looking for a dream. I'm only a man, that image and sheen, and it's not easy..."

She hummed the last few notes as she became sure that she really did hear footsteps aproaching. Out of the corner of her eye Michelle saw that Sasuke was leaning against the tree trunk and staring at the grass in front of him. She smiled, trying not to giggle as she started to descend the tree.

"And it's not easy...to be...me..."

Each group of words was spoken as the girl landed on a different branch, ending with Michelle leaping to the ground. She looked into Sasuke's emotionless black eyes with an even acceptance.

"You came back?"

She asked hopefully.

"I never left the clearing."

He said, folding his arms and shifting his weight from the tree back to his feet.

"Kakashi-sensei and Riku-san would have never let me hear the end of it if I had let you wander out in the forest alone after dark and get lost, so I was waiting until you were finished so I could walk you back."

A sweatdrop formed on the side of Michelle's head and she sighed.

'_My god is he serious! Then he's still mad at me and I just did that whole damn thing for nothing!Why that vicious little bastard..._'

She forced herself to keep smiling and ignore the comment that was obviously meant to insult her intelligence.

"Well then, we should get to the village, shouldn't we? The others have probably headed home by now since it is getting pretty dark, but Riku-chan promised me some takeout."

Sasuke grunted and a rolled his eyes, turning and starting to walk off. Michelle jogged behind, feeling oddly content as they started down the swiftly darkening forest path.

At least she had tried...

---

By the time Michelle snuck back into her apartment, Alison was fast asleep in bed with Naruto-kun snuggled against her legs. It seemed that the effects of lack of chakra had finally caught up with the redhead, since she usually would have been sitting bolt upright had she heard so much as a footstep.

Michelle found her promised take-out on the table. It was obvious that Ichiraku wasn't used to such requests, as the container seemed to be little more than a bowl with a lid tied onto it with string. Nonetheless, she gulped it down with relish.

It was just past nine when the knock came at the door.

Michelle had just finished a very long, very hot bath, and dressed in a short nightshirt that the cleaning staff had provided her with. Her hair was out of it's braids, and flowed in light blonde waves to her shoulders. The girl was somewhat surprised to have a caller at such an hour, but quickly went to answer it regardless.

The door swung open to reveal Sasuke. Michelle saw his eyes widen momentarily when he saw her, then quickly moved to stare at the lower half of the doorframe to avoid eye contact.

"Well...hi Sasuke-kun. What can I do for you?"

She asked, somewhat confused as to what he could want. His hand went into his kunai holder, pulled something out, and held it out to her without looking up. It was a scroll, very regal looking and marked with the Konoha emblem.

"What's this?"

She asked as she took it from him. He shrugged.

"Don't know. An Anbu pulled me over in the street and asked me if I'd do him a favor and bring it over to you."

Michelle nodded slowly.

"Well, okay... thanks. Goodnight Sasuke-kun."

She tucked the scroll against her chest and went to close the door, but Sasuke pushed against it with a hand to stop her from doing do. Something wrapped in white tissue paper was thrust under her nose, causing her to start back in alarm. She stared at the object for a long moment, standing perfectly still. Sasuke glanced up a her, appearing annoyed as he beckoned for her to take it. She did so, staring at it, puzzled.

"I'm pretty sure it's the same model as yours. Sharpened points on the spreading edge, eight inches long, ten wide."

Michelle was still confused, and tore at the paper to find out what it was.

"A fan?"

She asked, pulling it from the wrapping and spreading it. It was a light pink color, decorated with crosshatching on the edge and white cloud patterns. Decorative tassels hung from the bottom, white and pink with black beads. Sasuke sighed, giving her a look that let Michelle know he though her very stupid.

"I broke your other fan, remember? So is this the same type or what?"

"Well...well ya it is, at least, I think it is...but why?"

"It's common courtesy. I trashed your old fan, so I got you a new one."

Michelle looked at the fan, puzzled for a while, then back to Sasuke. A smile slowly spread across her face.

"Does this mean you forgive me then?"

She questioned happily. His eyes were cast off to the side, and he remained silent. Michelle simply smiled-even giggled slightly- and folded the fan back up, placing it in her other hand with the scroll.

"Thank you! I really appreciate that."

"Don't. "

He muttered. That only made the girl's smile grow.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun! Sleep well!"

She chirped, expecting him to turn and leave silently like he had so many ties before. Instead, she noticed that when he got two steps from her door, he froze in place, hands in his pockets. She leaned on the half open door, gazing at him quizzically.

"You know Atsuko...you really do talk too much."

"Maybe you jsut don't talk enough."

She countered with a smile. He glanced over his shoulder and smirked, and started off down the hallway. Michelle clicked the door closed, leaning against it with a sigh. It was as if a huge weight had just been lifted off her shoulders.

'_He doesn't hate me anymore! YES!_'

She walked over to her bed, digging through her equipment that lay beside it in a pile until she found her old fan. She set the scroll down on the floor next to her, pulled the fan out, spreading it. She did the same with the pink fan, and lay it beside the other. Her old fan was very simple. No tassels, no real designs other than a single white stripe that cut through the blue background. Michelle didn't understand why Sasuke had deemed it necessary to buy her such a pretty fan to replace her broken one, much less wrap it. She sighed, folding them both up and setting them aside with the rest of her clothes and equipment.

"Boys are so weird."

She murmured, then glanced toward the scroll . As curious as she was to find out what was in it, she was more tired right now. Michelle set it on the night stand, crawling into her bed with a grateful sigh and letting her eyes drift closed.

Whatever it was, it could wait until tomorrow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeeks! Long chapter much.Oh well, I'm just tying up some loose ends before the actualplot starts. Next up, CHAPTER 11!


	11. Team Fifteen?

When best friends Alison McKay and Michelle Prince found a small piece of paper bearing a promise of the greatest Naruto experience of their lives, they were unwittingly sucked into the world they had only ever watched and read about. Now, hearts will be stirred, Bonds will be formed, blood will be spilt, and worlds will collide as fantasy and reality fuse inextricably into one.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto. Anything found in this story that does not exist in the real Naruto plot line though, including the characters Alison, Michelle, Shinjako and Kai, I claim as my own.

This is a comedy/drama/romance story I've been meaning to write for a long time. Any pairings will be decided as the story progresses, though suggestions are welcome. Also, before I begin, I realize that there are some of you out there who may not like my writing style, or the angle I'm taking with this story. As much as I'd like constructive criticism, please do not simply review to say how much you hated it. It's common courtesy.

**Note to Readers**: Fifty review anniversary! W00t W00t! Thanks you guys, for sticking with me this long. A writer is only good if people want to read their work, so thanks for all your support. (and criticism .) I've introduced a few new characters this chapter that I hope you'll enjoy, and just so you know, this is the first step toward starting the dramatic part of the storyline. Well, I haven't got much else to say, so let's answer some concerns, alright?

_Ashen Rose/Drowning Lily:_ The anbu who was supposed to deliver the message was both lazy, and didn't know where the girls lived. Hence, he asked the first random person he came across to help him out. There's no hidden meaning in there, sorry. ; Also, Michelle was mostly just being self-conscious and whiney when Sasuke refused to forgive her. Neither she nor Sasuke is _really_ crushing-yet. It'll happen eventually, just you wait and see. I'm not really sure who I'll use as the baddies yet...but Itachi might be good. I can't say I know enough about most of the antagonists out there to accurately portray them, so I might end up just making my own villain.

_RennyKUNpow:_Thanks again for mixing in the good with the not-so-good in your review. On a few of your points; ...they weren't very big sandwiches so... everyone was still hungry afterward. Yep yep! That's it!is making excuses I also noticed how creepy the line "Alison was fast asleep in bed with Naruto-kun snuggled against her legs" could sound, but figured I'd see if anyone noticed. You sick, sick people. You disgust me! blegh! I'm joking of course. Naruto-kun used in narration will always refer to the puppy, for everybody's edification.

_Chuni Luni:_Yes! Sasuke and Michelle are, in fact, starting to fall in love. It's just happening veeeeeeery slowly. This is the human glacier and his biggest critic after all. Patience grasshopper.

To everybody else, thanks once again for all the cheerful encouragement! You all rock!

Well, now that my speech is over, CHAPTER 11!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11- Team Fifteen?**

_New paths are coming forth to greet us,_

_silver and shining,_

_paving the way to an end we can't see._

"Tsunade-sama, I'm not sure that this is such a good idea."

The sun had gone down hours before, and the Hokage's office was dark, save for a small lamp on the desk that spread a pool of yellow light across a stack of papers. Kakashi was standing in front of that desk, arms folded across his chest. His single visible eye was closed as he shook his head in a back and forth motion.

"Oh please Kakashi-san, they'll be fine."

Tsunade muttered with a dismissing wave of her hand. She was busy alternating writing sentences on a piece of parchment, and signing her name other random documents. The dark circles under her eyes showed that she'd been at this for a while.

"How much of an amateur do you think I am? I've gone over their transfer papers time and time again, and they seem totally legitimate. That and I've had the two under surveillance ever since they arrived. If Riku-san and Atsuko-san were spies or missing-nin, we would have known by now. That, and it's not as if they actually pose a real threat to anyone, since their skills are..."

"But it isn't the girls that worry me."

Kakashi interjected.

"I've also kept my eye on them and am all but sure that they don't mean anyone any harm. That said, even if they did a jounin or two could easily take them down...the thing is, I'm worried _for _them rather than _about_ them. I agree with you that it's obvious that the best thing for them is to be assigned to a team but...does it really have to be... _her_ team?"

Tsunade looked up at him, a coy smile playing on her features.

"Oh come now, your being just as paranoid as Iruka-san. She's not so bad. She's a nice girl, talented, and of her own accord she's already been training that other genin."

"Yes, I suppose your right...but she's just so young. Surely someone else is available. If it came down to it, I–"

"That's enough Kakashi-san."

Tsunade said firmly, now sounding both tired and irritated. She pulled out another document and began to write on it.

"It's already been decided. The girls are going to be assigned to team fifteen. Case closed."

She pulled her brush away, revealing the two girls names printed in neat black ink.

---

"Are you sure it doesn't say anything about why the Hokage summoned us?"

Alison asked, reading over the regal looking scroll for the fifth time that morning, trying to pick out some hint as to what it could mean. Michelle yawned and shook her head. She held Naruto-kun tucked against her chest, since he had still been sleeping when they had left the apartment twenty minutes ago. They hadn't wanted to wake him.

"I already told you four times, I have no idea! Can we please change the subject?"

She moaned plaintively. Alison sighed, rolling the scroll back up and tucking it into her back pocket.

"Alright then...How's was last night? Is Sasuke-kun doing alright?"

She chirped, grinning ear to ear. Her expression seemed almost cat-like. Michelle groaned.

"Oh come on Riku-chan, never mind that. He doesn't seem to hate me too much anymore, so let's just leave it at that and say we both had a good evening."

Sadly, is wasn't true.

From the moment she had woken up, Alison had been going on and on, explaining in thorough detail her puppy's adventure with a bottlecap; the ramen-eating contest that Gai had tried to rope Kakashi into, only to be challenged by Naruto; The awesomeness of being able to watch the student-teacher-tearful-embrace-in-front-of-a-sunset-and-crashing-waves scenario happen right in front of her-all which Michelle had missed.

As if that wasn't bad enough, now she was now being forced to recall just how lame her night had been. Stupid Sasuke had to so darn difficult. Alison ignored Michelle's request to change the subject, and instead continued to press for information about her night.

"What you say to him? Was there this whole dramatic heart-to-heart connection thing with pretty falling cherry blossoms and stuff?"

Alison went sparkley eyed, hands clasped as she stared off into the distance in true hopeless romantic form. Michelle uttered a small sigh, realizing that this had to be pay-back for the comment she had made about Alison's crush on Lee two days ago. Any other time it would have been amusing to see Alison in such a state, but the blonde was too tired and irritated to find much entertainment in it today. On top of that, Alison was only doing it to tease her.

"One,"

Michelle said as she counted on a finger she held up, staring at the ground as she walked rather than look up at her friend's antics.

"It's summertime. Cherry trees blossoms fall in the spring, so no. Two,"

She held up another finger.

"That only happens in those gushy romantic scenes where they end up kissing and all that sentimental crap. And three, it wasn't dramatic. It was awkward and irritating, and I'm glad it's over!"

Alison frowned, screwing her face up and folding her arms over her chest. Was it Michelle's imagination...or was she pouting?

"Oh..."

The redhead muttered, not noticing the relieved look on her friend's face that showed that she was glad they'd stopped talking. She was too busy thinking to herself;

_Darn. And I had hoped he was gonna kiss her...well, it was probably a lot to wish for anyway..._

---

They arrived at the Hokage tower about five minutes later. Naruto-kun had woken up, and was walking at Alison's heels, his little tail wagging slowly back and forth. Security was tight, and they had show their invitation scroll and IDs to the Anbu guarding each set of doors they came to. In all, four times. When they finally arrived at Tsunade's office, Alison knocked on the door loudly. She heard a muffled 'come in' and the door swung open-or rather, was pulled open by another guard. The pair scurried into the room quickly, Michelle scooping Naruto-kun into her arms so he wouldn't wander. Strangely enough, their eyes were drawn not to the Hokage, but to a young woman who stood to the left of her desk. The girls looked at each other, as a way to be sure that neither recognized her from the series. They then looked to Tsunade, who was leaning across the desk with her chin resting on laced hands.

"Hikari Riku, Sutari Atsuko. Good to see you made it-on time even."

Alison distantly wondered if she was supposed to say 'thank-you' in response to the comment, but the lady Hokage continued speaking before she go the chance to ponder it further.

"Girls, I'd like to introduce you to Misaratae Shinjako. You have just been assigned to team fifteen, as genin under her command."

"Say what?"

Michelle asked, not indignant as she usually was when using that particular expression, but curious.

"Isn't she a bit young to be a jounin?"

The woman-or more girl really- wore her long black hair in a high ponytail with squared off bangs. She was dressed in the dark green vest jounin usually wore, with her forehead protector in it's stationary place on her brow. She also wore black cargo pants like Alison's, black gloves and black sandals. The top she wore underneath her open vest was a turtleneck, with three-quarter sleeves and showed her midriff. Slung across her shoulder was a long pole-arm. She had a look about her that wasn't unlike a small child, though her height, muscular frame and...err..."assets" told that it was just a trick of the eye, that played off of her bright eyes and posture. Even so, she certainly couldn't be more than twenty years old at a stretch.

The young woman frowned at Michelle's comment, her brow wrinkling somewhat as she narrowed her golden eyes.

_They're almost...bird like._

Alison noted, not knowing if she should be interested or scared. She'd never seen gold eyes before-then again, this was anime.

"Aren't you a bit short to be a ninja?"

The woman asked with a small smirk. Michelle leaned back on her heels ever so slightly, hugging Naruto-kun a little closer, seeming quite hurt and defensive.

"Hey, that's not fair! Just because I'm short doesn't mean I can't be a good ninja!"

"Just because I'm eighteen doesn't mean I can't be a good sensei. Catch my drift?"

Their eyes met momentarily before Michelle flinched and directed hers to the floor.

"Sorry."

She murmured, suddenly feeling like a total dork. Alison was impressed. It usually took a lot more than a single rebuttal to make Michelle regret anything. Shinjako smiled, tossing her head to the side and causing her ponytail to ribbon behind her. She stepped in front of the pair, holding the shaft of her weapon across her shoulders and letting her arms hang over it.

"I'll forgive the comment, since I do get it a lot. Anyway, as Tsunade-sama said, my name is Misaratae Shinjako, but I want you to call me Shinja, or Shinja-sensei. Fewer syllables, easier to say, you know? Now before I continue any farther, I believe I should first ask Kai-san to please either mind his own business or get better at spying, since he's been out there for ten minutes thinking that no one has noticed."

Michelle and Alison looked at each other quizzically as Shinja's bird-like eyes moved to gaze over her shoulder at the window that lay behind her. Tsunade was looking toward it as well, trying to decide weather she was more irritated or amused. Several silent moments passed as four pairs of eyes focussed on the open window. A gentle breeze wafted through, stirring the drapery. Alison flinched, Michelle laughed, and Shinja had to place a hand on her mouth to stifle a giggle, as the form of a young boy crawled in through the window. The girls stared at him as he climbed half way in, fell on his face, then jumped up again and made his way sheepishly toward the group, one arm behind his neck.

"Umm, sorry Shinja-sensei, Tsunade-sama."

He dipped a small bow to each respectively.

"I was just well...you know...I..."

"Save it!"

Shinja barked. All three genin jumped. The raven-haired woman was still grinning maliciously, eyes closed.

"Two hundred punishment laps around the practice area as soon as I get this sorted out."

"Bu-but-...aww... man..."

He moaned, his shoulders drooping and a sweatdrop forming on the side of his head. Shinja simply chuckled, forcefully shoving him in Alison and Michelle's direction. He yelped in surprise and almost tripped, but regained his balance as he stopped about two feet from the girls.

"Atsuko-san, Riku-san, this is your new teammate, Amemura Kai."

Shinja said simply, making a gesture toward the boy with a gloved hand. His silver hair was worn short and messy, though it was both shorter, spikier, and less lopsided than Kakashi's. He had on a navy blue jacket, with the pockets and collar accented in bright yellow. Under that he had a white shirt, bandages around his stomach, and a pair of navy blue pants, covered in load of pockets of various sizes and also accented in yellow. He also wore ninja sandals and gloves in dark blue. He was about an inch shorter than Alison, but that wasn't saying much, since she was a giant compared to most anyway. His pale blue eyes regarded them cautiously, adding to his appearance of being self-conscious and unsure of his teacher's expectations.

"Umm...hello..."

He said as politely as he could, offering a weak smile as he reached his arm behind his neck again. Alison and Michelle stared at him blankly, also unsure as to what to make of this weird kid who had just climbed in the window. Michelle finally broke the awkward silence, turning toward Shinja with a mournful expression.

"Wait a sec...aww man! Does this mean we get stuck with this dork on our team?"

She labelled the dork by pointing in Kai's direction. He flinched, looking crestfallen for a split second before turning defensive.

"H-hey! I'm not a dork!"

He stammered out. Alison glowered at the blonde girl, cuffing her in the back of the head with a growl. Michelle yipped in pain, dropping Naruto-kun as she clutched at her head. The puppy wasn't hurt when he landed, and simply barked once, glad to be free. He loped toward Kai with his tail wagging, sniffing at the boy's ankle.

"I'm sorry about Atsuko. She's kinda dumb."

Alison apologised to Kai, ignoring the glare she got from her friend as she nursed the lump on her head.

"It's nice to meet you Kai-san! I'm sure we'll get along just great."

She said smiling, holding her hand up in greeting. The action seemed to cheer him up a bit-but not much, since Michelle was still alternating shooting he and Alison venomous glares.

"Well I certainly hope you get along! After all, Kai was my student first, so I'm sure he'll have some tips for you if your nice to him."

Said the black haired woman, who was now having her own ankles inspected by the tiny puppy. She picked him up in one hand and stroked his fur with her thumb. Shinja had been discretely giggling through the entire introduction. She wasn't worried by the fact that there seemed to be sparks flying between her older student and the blonde girl. A rocky start just made for a stronger team relationship later...or they would kill each other. Well, no use worrying to death about it! She turned and bowed to Tsunade, who sighed deeply, knowing full well that this would be a very..._interesting_ team.

"Thank you very much Tsunade-sama. I'll just take the kids out to start their training now, and don't worry, I'll make sure that my dear little student gets a proper punishment for spying on us. I'm sure he won't do it again."

"Yes, yes. Go on."

Tsunade said tiredly, knowing full well that he would. After all, this was his ninth time Kai had been caught spying on his teacher. Shinjako motioned with her head for the genin to go out into the hall. They did so quickly, ushered by the anbu guard. She was halfway through the door following them, a voice came from behind her.

"Shinja-san."

Tsunade called. The woman glanced over her shoulder, a small questioning sound and her expression clearly communicating the sentence '_what is it ma'am?_' without the need for words. The Hokage sighed once more.

"Go easy on them."

Shinja grinned broadly in return, winking.

"No worries lady Hokage. I can't kill them on the first day. Where's the fun in that?"

The door clicked shut on a snatch of mildly evil laughter, and the Hokage collapsed on her desk. She had either made a very good decision just now, or created a monster.

"Now where's that sake.."

She murmured as she opened a drawer and started riffling through it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why has Tsunade been driven to drink? Is it really safe for Shinjako to have a team? Will Sasuke and Michelle ever find true love?

**Find out in Chapter 12-As of Yet Untitled!**

Wow...I just scared myself o.O...anyhoo...

I'm debating weather to write about their training session or just skip right to the mission, so any input you guys have on that, along with what bad guys you want would be super awesome. Aside from that, not much. To encourage people to be involved, here's a little pole for ya; Would you read a sequel to this story? Thanks for reading, and stay with me for the next chapter!


	12. Determination

When best friends Alison McKay and Michelle Prince found a small piece of paper bearing a promise of the greatest Naruto experience of their lives, they were unwittingly sucked into the world they had only ever watched and read about. Now, hearts will be stirred, Bonds will be formed, blood will be spilt, and worlds will collide as fantasy and reality fuse inextricably into one.

_Disclaimer: Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto. Anything found in this story that does not exist in the real Naruto plot line though, including the characters Alison, Michelle, Shinjako and Kai, I claim as my own._

This is a comedy/drama/romance story I've been meaning to write for a long time. Any pairings will be decided as the story progresses, though suggestions are welcome. Also, before I begin, I realize that there are some of you out there who may not like my writing style, or the angle I'm taking with this story. As much as I'd like constructive criticism, please do not simply review to say how much you hated it. It's common courtesy.

**Note to Readers:** I'm Back! Surprised? Sorry I've taken so long with chapter twelve, but I've been wrapped up with Kabaret, The Sears Festival, an English essay, my great-uncle dyingand the fact that in order to work on this story I have to go to my gramma's house and access the files fromher computer and e-mail it to myself, then work on it via my laptop;which takes a while on a good day. Life caught up with me an bit me on the ass, but now that it' march break, I should be getting a good bit done on WWE. Now, for reader notes;

-Yep Sakura's going to be totally heartbroken if and when she finds our about Michelle and Sasuke. I've got this planned out though! Why do you think I stuck Kai in, huh? Huh? -winkwinknudgenudgepokepoke-

-I edited chapter 11, so hopefully most of the typos are gone. Sorry about that, it was particularly bad. I was half asleep while I wrote it, so, don't blame me! Blame Jiraiya, just because you can! -

**SPECIAL NOTE TO 'A PISSED READER': Look, I get that reading a story that doesn't get updated each day can be frustrating, but there's to need to insult me. I am a fifteen year old girl who has a life that she happens to enjoy living, homework, and a part-time job as an artist. I do not spend my days chained to my computer, and it is not your place to start telling me I should be ashamed of myself. At very least you could have spelled 'Incompetent' correctly when you decided to attack my integrity. Take into account that it takes two and a half hours to write the eight pages, singles spaced at twelve point font that make up a chapter of Worlds Without End before you go getting snarky next time!**

Well anyway, now that I've calmed down a bit, let's get on with chapter twelve, shall we?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12- Determination **

_We're all nothing but dreamers, _

_trying to fly our way, _

_across an never ending starry sky... _

The newly formed team fifteen arrived at their designated forest training area after a forty five minute walk. Predictably, Michelle was barely managing to drag her feet along by then.Alison and Kai walked in front of her, just behind Shinja. Naruto-kun was seated on Alison's shoulder as usual, and was snoozing quietly. There had been an awkward silence hanging over the group ever since they had left Konoha, as it seemed no one had anything to say.

"Alright everyone, drop your stuff over there and let's get down to business."

Shinja said cheerfully, breaking the silence and planting the blade of her weapon in the ground as she unlocked the gate that sectioned off their training area from the rest of the forest. The genin did as they were bid, leaving their things at the base of the large tree she had gestured toward, and following their sensei as she advanced further into the wooded area. Alison had to practically drag Michelle along, and was all too happy to let her drop face down into the dirt when they stopped and sat down. Michelle moaned, but didn't move, even as the blonde puppy lept from Alsion's shoulder and onto her head, his little tail pinwheeling behind him as if he was very pleased with himself for forcing the blonde to swallow another mouthful of dust and grass.

"Well, I think the first thing we need to do is get to know each other,"

Shinjako said, clapping her hands together.

"so let's hear a bit about you all, just to get us started off on the right foot. Atsuko, you start."

"Ummm...uh well...Uh..."

Michellecoughed up a cloud of dust as she crawled to her knees, and rubbed at her eyesin an attempt toclear her vision.It then occured to her,as Nauto-kun stared down at her from atop her own head, that she had no idea what was going on.

"I...um...I..ummm..."

She stammered, attempting to come up with something intellegent to say.

"I'm...I'm...13...and uh...umm...I-I'm...good?"

Somewhere nearby, a cricket chirruped, then realized it wasn't nighttime yet and fell silent.

"Well...yes but...uh...Maybe I should give you an idea here."

Shinjako sighed with a tiny smile. Darn Kakashi and his stupid advice, she thought.She'd have been better off getting started right away and skiping the introductions. Shinja ignored the instinct that told her to beat Michelle's head in for not paying attention, and instead attempted to clarify herself.

"Just say your name, interests, likes, dislikes, ambitions, that kinda stuff. Kai why don't you go first to show her how it's done?"

Kai glanced up at his teacher inquiringly, then shrugged.

"Uh well, okay sensei...Um, hi. My name's Amemura Kai...I guess...Ilike training and that kinda stuff. And I also like cooking and I used to write-"

"Ha! Cooking? You are such a GIRL!"

Michelle laughed, only to cry out in pain a moment later as a vexed Alison smacked her in the back of the head.

"Don't mind her. She's dumb, remember?"

The redhead sighed, gathering up her puppy, who had fallen from her friend's head when she was struck. She smiled kindly at Kai, who seemed doleful once again, and was fiddling with a nearby pebble.

"Keep going."

She urged, and Shinja nodded her head encouragingly, accompanied by a yip from Naruto-kun.Alison was really starting to feel sorry for her teammate. Michelle wasn't usually such a bully, but then again, Kai might have been the only person she'd ever come across that was willing to take such abuse.

_Poor guy._

She thought sympathetically as he attempted to gather his courage and continue.

"Well, okay then...I don't like getting made fun of..."

He said, giving Michelle a look that was probably meant to be angry, but was more hurt. He then redirected his gaze to the canopy of the forest.

"And...well I guess I just want to be a good ninja one day. Nothing really special. Just to live a good life I guess."

Shinjako bobbed her head approvingly.

"Thanks Kai, good job. Let's go back to Atsuko then, shall we?"

She blonde nodded with a smug smile, hands tucked into her overly long sleeves and raised in front of her in a cat-like stance. Now that she knew what she was doing, she was more than willing to show off.

"Well fine. Hey there, I'm Sutari Atsuko! I like Ramen, and shiny things, and flowers and fans, and blue, and birdies, and kittens and..."

She winced as Alison elbowed her in the ribs to cut her off before she started ranting, and continued on with a scowl afer a short moment.

"I don't like the rain, or the dark, or spiders, or you Kai! And I reeeeeally don't like Sasuke! He's a self-centred, pig-headed, no good, son of a-"

She yipped as she dodged another elbow aimed at her ribs, and hurriedly switched subjects.

"Anyway. I wanna beat Sasuke up some day, and I wanna prove that I can get by without being a great taijutsist! Or even a good one!"

Shinjako nodded as she finished with a grin.

"Very nice Atsuko, but there's no need to insult your teammate. I'll kill you."

There was no hint of humour in the woman's golden eyes as she made the statement, despite the gentle smile playing on her features. Michelle gulped.The young woman's gaze shifted to Alison.

"Now Riku, let's hear from you."

The red-haired girl nodded and smiled.

"Heya! I'm Hikari Riku. I like animals, and making friends and summer nights. I don't like it when people are mean to each other, or when Atsuko is stupid."

She received a glare from the blonde girl next to her, and met it with one of her own that stated 'well it's true, isn't it?' She then ignored her and continued.

"My ambition is to be the best female Taijutsist ever! And to get Lee-san to notice me!"

She punched on arm up to accentuate the statement. Sweatdrops appeared on the heads of both her cell-mates.

"Gai-san's creepy little clone? Why?"

Shinjako asked, narrowing one eye sceptically as if wondering if she was joking. Riku's eyes suddenly lit up with fire, causing Shinja to flinch, and Michelle and Kai to leap backward in fear.

"BECAUSE LEE-SAN IT THE BEST, AND THE COOLEST, AND..."

"Oh great, now you've got her started..."

Michelle groaned as Alison started listing a string of adjectives to describe her idol, including a few she made up as she went. The speech went on for five minutes, during which the shinobi could only listen with a mixture of fear, distaste, and disbelief that she didn't seem to be stopping to breath at all. Alison finally ended with;

",AND I JUST WANT HIM TO SEE HOW GOOD I AM!"

There was a brief silence during which Michelle and Kai fell over sideways with a groan. Shinjako took her fingers out of her ears and smiled weakly.

"Well, good!. At least you have an ambition that's...specific? Well anyway, let's get started..."

The jounin stood and brushed dirt from her clothes. Michelle perked up suddenly, frowning and pointing a finger at her sensei and she got to her knees again.

"Hey wait! Shinja-sensei, you didn't tell us anything about you!"

She woman glanced at the blonde questioningly before the sentence registered in her mind.

"Hm? Oh ya, I didn't did I? Well, okay, I'm Misaratae Shinjako, I like peach tea, siamese cats and my job. I don't like the way Gai seems to stalk me when we're off duty, or when I get attitude from ignorant kids. My ambition is to whip you guys into shape. Happy? Good, now let's move! Fifty laps around the arena! Kai, you have three hundred!"

Kai stared at his sensei in dismay, drooping as if zapped of all his strength.

"B-but Shinja-sensei! You said I only hade thirty punishment laps!"

The raven haired woman's eyes glinted maliciously.

"The others are for talking back!"

"B-but I didn't-"

"Four hundred! Now move!"

Ruefully Kai stood, and joined Alison and Michelle as they started out around the arena.

---

Michelle suffered through her fifty laps, then dragged herself under a tree to rest-or perhaps die of exhaustion. She didn't care anymore. Riku ran with Kai until he collapsed at lap 263. Shinja sat in a treewith Naruto-kunand was fiddling with an ornamented kunai. She shook her head sadly, making a 'tch' sound with her tongue.

"Come on now Kai, you've got 137 laps to go. Hop to it!"

"Shinja-sensei...I don't think he can run anymore."

Alison called up to her teacher, somewhat worried as she prodded a spiral-eyed Kai with her toe. He moaned quietly, but didn't stir.

"Oh he's fine. Just give him a minute."

Shinja said with a malevolent grin that nearly caused Alison to flinch. This woman just couldn't be for real! Just sitting up there doing nothing while they ran laps-what kind of training was this! She decided to try and argue-for Michelle and Kai's sake.

"Shinja-sensei, I really don't think-"

"Break time!"

She woman said cheerfully, jumping down from her perch with an agile, cat-like flip, and landing next to the startled redhead. She handed Alison her puppy with a smile.

"Fifteen minutes. Get it together guys!"

She then wandered off into the forest to do who knows what. Riku stared after her for nearly a full minute, disbelieving, then set naruto-kun on her shoulder and dragged her teammate over to where Michelle sat, idly folding and unfolding her new fan. The tassels fluttered in the breeze, and the silver designsglinted at thesunlight caught them.

"This sucks."

She muttered sullenly. Alison nodded her agreement, flopping down next to her friend with a sigh.

"I figured we'd be learning jutsu, or running up trees or...I dunno sometthing! This bites like a bear trap."

"Yeah..."

"And look what she did to Kai! You think this happens a lot?"

"Well, apparently she's been his teacher for a while, so...maybe."

They both shivered, despite the warmth of the summer day. Fifteen minutes came and went in relative silence, and Shinjako returned to the clearing. Michele groaned and Alison had to make a conscious effort not to flinch under the woman's flickering, glinting golden eyes.

"Alright everyone, here's what we'll be doing;"

She said in a cheerful voice that made the redhead want to chuck a Shuriken into her smiling face.

"I have a mission scheduled fortomorrow."

The girls tensed, their anxiety suddenly forgotten at the word 'mission' and replaced by delightful anticipation. Shinjako seemed pleased by the response, and continued.

"It's C ranked, meaning it might be a bit dangerous, but you should be fine. So, we'll be going over the basics today, just so you don't stumble and get hurt on duty. Got it?"

"Got it!"

She girls chorused happily, beaming with excitement. This was more like it! Shinja walked over and poked Kai with her toe. He opened one pale blue eye slowly with a moan.

"H-hi Shinja-sensei."

He muttered with a sheepish smile, managing to pushing himself up into a sitting position. The jounin's smile broadened.

"Alright now, everybody up! The first thing we're going to do is go over the art of the doppelganger. Come on now you three, get the lead out and line up over there..."

---

By sunset, they had gone over the art of the doppelganger, the art of tree climbing, the art of transformation, and basic target practice. Michelle groaned and dropped to her knees, panting. She was exhausted. This was past walking through the forest and getting lost exhausted, even past fighting with Sasuke exhausted. She was totally used up, and realized the fact with grim acceptance as she slacked her grip on the small, star-shaped blade she held in her hand.

"Don't give up Michelle! Just two more Shuriken!"

Riku called encouragingly as sheran by her friend in an arc. Micelle scowled at how Alison could be so optimistic at a time like this. Unsatisfied with her doppelgangers,Alison had resolved that each time her clones were slightly defective, she'd run fifty laps around the court before trying again. Michelle was starting to get _reeeeally_ creeped out by her friend's similarity to Rock Lee and Gai, and half expected to see the redhead turn and use the nice guy pose any moment. Thankfully she didn't; just continued onward. Michelle was still trying to wrap her mind around the philosophy.

Running laps to get better at Genjutsu...

One of them was crazy.

And there was Alison, still running and smiling as she came in to pass around the blonde genin a second time.

Damn optimism. She would burn it...as soon as she could move her arms.

"Shinja-sensei says that we have to meet at the gate."

Kai said, approaching Michelle as she carelessly tossed her remaining Shuriken at the nearby target that wasalready pockmarked with weapon holes. They missed, and went spinning off to thunk into the ground somewhere nearby. The blonde wanted to growl some snide comment at her teammate about throwing off her aim, but was too tired. She simply picked up her things and, slowly, followed him to the gate of the arena. Alison was there when they arrived, her bag shouldered and for once in her life, actually looking winded. Shinja was next to her, weapon slung across her shoulders in her trademark stance.

"Alright guys, good work today. Now for more on your mission-we'll all be meeting at the Hokage tower at seven sharp. Come fed, rested and preferably clean. Class dismissed."

Michelle was essentially silent on the walk home, more than content to stare at the sky and listen to Alison and Kai chat, with Shinja occasionally throwing in a comment.

Our first mission...

The blonde thought with a sigh, smiling ever so slightly. She was amazed she could find the strength to think and walk at the same time. Her excitement seemed to have eased her weary muscles ever so slightly, enough to let a single, exhilarating thought work it's way into her mind.

Whatever tomorrow would bring, she'd be able to face it as a real ninja now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 12! Finally it's finished! Jeez, next time I take that long to update, someone stab me, please. Anyway, once again, commentary is welcome. The pole, "Would you read a sequel?" is still in effect, so let me know your thoughts on that, as well as bad-guy suggestions. KK, gotta go now! G'day all!


	13. A Tale of Two Dogs

When best friends Alison McKay and Michelle Prince found a small piece of paper bearing a promise of the greatest Naruto experience of their lives, they were unwittingly sucked into the world they had only ever watched and read about. Now, hearts will be stirred, Bonds will be formed, blood will be spilt, and worlds will collide as fantasy and reality fuse inextricably into one.

_Disclaimer: Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto. Anything found in this story that does not exist in the real Naruto plot line though, including the characters Alison, Michelle, Shinjako and Kai, I claim as my own._

This is a comedy/drama/romance story I've been meaning to write for a long time. Any pairings will be decided as the story progresses, though suggestions are welcome. Also, before I begin, I realize that there are some of you out there who may not like my writing style, or the angle I'm taking with this story. As much as I'd like constructive criticism, please do not simply review to say how much you hated it. It's common courtesy.

**Note to Readers:** NOOOO! UNLUCKY THIRTEEEEEEN! We're all gonna DIE!

Nah, in my religion thirteen is a luck number, so I'm not worried. Thanks for all the feedback on chapter twelve, so here's some response to your reviews.

To Dragon Of The Water- I like Kai too, poor pathetic little guy. He will get himself a girl though! Just wait!

To Chuni Luni-Thanks much for the water gun! I shall put it to good use!

-squirts Neji-

Neji: Hey!

SL: Gomen! Not, heh heh heh...

Ahem, anyway...

To Kyra Odayashi-NOOOO! Lee is mine! MINE I SAY! YOU CANNOT HAVE HIIIIIM!

Well anyway, let's get on with chapter thirteen, shall we?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13- A Tale of Two Dogs**

_In a world that thinks we're all crazy,_

_the least we can do,_

_is laugh at ourselves._

"On this perfect daaaay! Nothing's standing in my wa-ay! I could staaaa-ay forever as I am! On this peeeeer-feeeeeect daaaaaaay!"

Alison sang quietly but with unbeatable enthusiasm as she pulled her tank top over her head, a bright smile painted on her face. Today was the day! They were finally going on a mission! She'd barely slept that night, but no one would be able to tell by looking at her, pacing back and forth across the small apartment, brushing her hair, tugging on her sandals and singing one irritating song after another. She checked the clock-only six AM. She frowned, sighing. Why couldn't they meet earlier? She redhead stared enviously as a soundly sleeping Michelle. She'd beencomatose from the moment they had gotten home yesterday, and didn't need to worry about being impatient or restless. Alison sighed in resignation and decided she'd take a walk before heading to the Hokage tower.

"Come on Naruto-kun, let's go for a walk."

She called into the apartment as she picked up the backpack that hung near the back door. Oddly, there was no response from her puppy, who would usually perform back flips through flaming hoops to go for a walk. The girl glanced over her shoulder in puzzlement, hoping to see him stumbling toward her, tired but eggar as always. He didn't. As a matter of fact he wasn't on her bed or Michelle's either. After ten minutes of an increasingly desperate search, Alison determined that he also wasn't under the beds, in the kitchenette, in the bathroom, in any cupboards, or in Michelle's Jar of super-thick chunky peanut butter.

Tearign her hair out at the point of a nervous breakdown, she suddenly noticed the hole. Alison had left the screened window open last night to let a breeze in, since it had been hot. What she hadn't noticed at the time was the small rip in the screen at the bottom right corner-just big enough for a four pound puppy to squeeze through, and jump onto the waiting fire-escape. She felt her heart leap into her throat as the color drained from her face. She bit her tongue to keep from screaming.

_Okay Ali, just chill out._

She told herself, resuming her pacing.

_All you have to do, is go out and look for him. No big deal, just go out and look around town, and you'll find him. There are no testing labs, no dog catchers, so he'll be fine. They only eat dogs in Korea, right?_

The last though seemed to pop out of nowhere, and she hurriedly tried to shove it aside, biting back panic at the thought of her baby served up with a side of fried rice and a fortune cookie.

"Gah! I've got to find him!"

She cried suddenly, racing for the door. The girl cast a single backwards glance at Michelle, who was still dozing peacefully. Alison had promised to wake her friend up in time to get to their mission meeting, but under these circumstances, she was sure that Michelle would understand a broken promise. She then turned and raced out the door.

---

'NARUTO-KUUUUN! Come here baby! Where ARE you Naruto-kun? COME BACK TO MOMMY! Why're you HIDING from me BABY!"

Alison ignored the strange looks she got from people who knew Naruto as she charged through town, screaming for her puppy. She made sure to stop by the Korean Barbeque restaurant to find out EXACTLY what was on their menu, and to inspect the plates of several customers. She ended up getting dragged out by a pair of kitchen staff after trying to pry a woman's mouth open, and was thrown into an alleyway.

"And Stay out, you freaky kid!"

Said one as they clapped the dirt from their hands and left. Alison sat dejectedly in the alleyway for several minutes, crying inconsolably, convinced that her puppy had just been eaten. She only stopped when passers-by started tossing coins at her and muttering about 'poor orphan children'. The girl huffed in irritation and stood, dusting herself off and tightening her shoulders in a dignified manner. She then promptly started down the alleyway, wailing for her Naruto-kun.

"Come here puppy! Come here Naruto-kuuuun! Here doggy doggy! Here boy!"

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

Alison stopped shouting as she heard a voice somewhere outside the alleyway. She continued following the narrow passage until she came across Naruto and Sakura, standing in the street. Curious, she hung back in the shadows, watching as the pink-haired Kunoichi frowned at her teammate.

"Oh hi Naruto."

She said unenthusiastically.

"What is it? "

"Uh well, you know how we have that mission today at the Hokage tower?"

Naruto started. His back was to Alison, and she watched him reach one hand behind his neck.

"I was just wondering if...well you know, you'd like to walk together?"

Alison saw Sakura wrinkle her nose, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh come on Naruto, as if! I'm going with Sasuke as soon as I find him, and besides, were all meeting at the same place anyway, so I'll see you there."

Alison saw Naruto droop in disappointment, mutter something along the lines of 'ya, okay.' as Sakura walked off in search of her crush. The kunoichi hidden in the alleyway dug her nails into the brick wall to keep herself calm. She'd never had anything against Sakura before, even though she'd watched and read these rejection scenes time and time again. Now though, it just seemed so...so mean! Sakura vanished around a corner and Naruto had started off alone when Alison came out of the alleyway. She was determiend to at rlast try and make him feel better.

"Hey, Naruto! I need your help!"

She saw the blonde glance up, smiling as he recognized her.

"Hey Riku-chan! What can I do for ya?"

"Um, well.."

Alison started, a sweatdrop forming on her head as she suddenly realized how stupid her problem would make her sound. This was the third time she'd Naruto-kun in four days.

"I uh..I lost my puppy again...snuck right out the window! Think you could help me find him?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but smiled broadly a moment later and nodded.

"Sure, I'll help ya out! I was just headed toward the Hokage tower for a mission though, so why don't we check over there first?"

Alison nodded quicky with a smile, and they started off down the street.

"Sure! I have a mission there too anyway!"

"Really? Cool!"

---

It turned out that it wasn't just teams seven and fifteen that had a mission at the tower that day. Teams eight and ten were also present, as was team Gai. When Naruto and Alison realized this, they kept their distance, watching from a nearby rooftop. Alison listened, amused, as the blonde started introducing his friends. 'So you know who to stay clear of' he had said.

"Let's see here. The blonde is Ino, a Sasuke fangirl. I fat guy is Choji, but don't call him that unless you want to get flattened."

The both flinched and ducked behind the concrete ledge of the roof as Choji started glancing around, frowning as if he had heard something. Why they judged it was safe, they peeked over the edge again.

"Okay, where was I? Shikamaru's the guy next to Ino- ajerk who doesn't care about anything! You already know Neji, Tenten, and Lee. The girl in the hooded jacket is Hinata, freaky little shy girl, but alright I guess. Then there's Shino who's a bug freak-I mean absolute FREAK! And that guy's-"

"Naruto-kun!"

Alison screamed, her eyes going wide. Naruto frowned.

"No, I'M Naruto! That's Kiba!"

Alison didn't listen-she had already flung herself off of the roof and was charging toward Kiba. He was leaning against the wall of the building with both Akamaru and a very familiar blonde puppy tucked into his jacket. Alison skidded to a stop only a few feet away from him and pointed at him accusingly.

"Give me back my Naruto-kun you puppy-napper!"

She screamed. Kiba scowled at her.

"Hey back off!What are you talking about?"

"My dog! You have MY DOG, Naruto-kun!"

"What the hell kind of a stupid name is that for a dog?And just who-"

The blonde puppy barked three times, and Kiba gave him an inquiring look.

"What? Are you serious, this is her?"

The puppy barked once again, and jumped fromhis jacket, dashing toward Alison with his tail wagging. She scooped him up in her arms, twirling him in circles then hugging him close.

"Oh Naruto-kun I'm so happy to see you! I thought that horrible restaurant owner got you or something! Promise me you'll never do that again! I was so worried!"

"T–T-The dog's name is N-Naruto?"

Hinata asked in a small, timid voice, taking a step toward Alison. Kiba snorted.

"Look lady, his name is Reiki."

"Oh? And how would you know that mister smart guy?"

Alison asked haughtily, glaring at him with steely eyes.

"He told me!"

Kiba snapped back.

"Akamaru and I found him wandering the streets this morning and we asked him what his name was, and it's Reiki! You should be taking better care of him too! Do you know how dangerous it is for a dog out on the streets? He was totally lost!"

Before Alison had a chance to bite Kiba for questioning her pet-owning skills, Naruto was behind her.

"You had her dog Kiba? Wow! I knew you were a jerk but stealing dogs-this is a whole new low!"

"Stay out of this Uzumaki!"

"Make me!"

A bolt of lightning flew between the two boys. Alison, unwilling to get in the middle of a fight so early in the morning, stepped between them. There was a brief lull as both turned to stare at her in confusion. She turned to Kiba.

"Thanks much for finding my dog for me. I'll make sure to keep a better eye on Reiki from now on."

This seemed to placate Kiba, who nodded, still glaring. Alison then turned to an infuriated looking Naruto. She offered him a bright smile, being sure to grit her teeth hard so to keep herself calm. This was no tiem for a street-fight.

"Let it go, kay? I appreciate the backup, but this isn't worth a fight."

Naruto looked shocked, and tried to argue.

"But he-"

"Never mind!"

"But-"

"Calm!"

"Rik-"

"Enough!"

Naruto growled in aggravation and folded his arms over his chest. Breif introductions were made in the few minutes that followed, and Alison smiled and asked questions politely, dispite already kowing just about everything there was to know about everyone there. Sakura showed up soon after, clinging to Sasuke's arm. When they arrived near the group, she glanced around questioningly as if only noticing now that they weren't alone.

"Hm? What's everyone doing here?"

She asked. Sasuke managed to extricate his arm from her death-grip with an irritated scowl, and wandered off to watch and generally be his brooding, stoic self. Ino gave her rival a dark look.

"We've got a mission here forehead-san. You think you're the only Shinobi in the village?"

Sakura returned her glare.

"Oh shut-up Ino-pig!"

"Ah! Sakura-san! A beautiful flower like yourself outshines the majesty of this glorious youth-filled morning!"

Lee cried as he recognised her, racing over. Sakura twitched uncomfortably, but attempted to seem hospitable.

"Uh...hi there...Lee-san..."

No one noticed that,as Lee asked Sakura out on a date for the umpteenth time, Alison started to tremble, her face darkening with rage. Naruto-kun-now Reiki-whimpered as she set him down and stepped toward them. Just as she was about to start screaming about how unworthySakura was of her idol, Kai suddenly spoke up.

"Guys! They're coming out!"

The boy had been clinging to a window several stories up, once again attempting to spy on his teacher and gather information on the coming mission. At that moment, However;the door slammed open, causing him to loose his balance and fall to the ground with a shout- directly on top for the exiting Jounin. Gai ended up catching him, and the boy could do nothing but smile sheepishly and turn red as all shinobi present turned to stare at him.

"Shinja-san! I believe this boy is one of yours isn't he?"

Gai asked. The young woman had her arms crossed, her glaive strapped to her back. She nodded, a malignant smirk playing on her features.

"Yes, unfortunately. Put him down Gai, I'll handle this."

The jounin set Kai down gently. He was trembling uncontrollably, and whimpered quietly as his sensei grabbed him by the collar and dragged him off somewhere behind the building. Kakashi sighed, stepping toward the genin, who had gathered together in a group to listen.

"Well, let's just get this over with shall we?"

He said, his smile recognizable by his closed eye. Somewhere in the background there was a cry of pain, but he seemd to either not hear, or ignore it. Alison guessed the later of the two.

"I'm sure you all know, you have been called here to participate in a mission. That mission calls for a group of bodyguards."

"Recently, a small hidden village on the outskirts of fire country was decimated by an unexpected attack from a Missing-nin faction, originally from Hidden Grass village."

Kurenai picked up, regarding the genin with stern red eyes She too ignored a scream from the direction Shinja and Kai had gone.

"It was the small Hidden Village of Blossoms, a branch village from Konoha, though so new and undeveloped, that it had yet to replace the tree leaf symbolof it's shinobi with their own, unique design."

"There's currently a cleanup operation going on"

Continued Gai.

"Though sadly, there were no survivors of the attack, workers from Konoha are busy burying the dead and extracting information from the village archives. Your job will be to guard those workers."

Ino raised her hand, and spoke at a nod from Asuma.

"But, does that mean we'll be fighting missing-nin? Isn't that kind of dangerous?"

"Yes, it's very dangerous"

Kakashi answered, pausing for effect to let the genin either get very determined, excited or scared. He then continued, smiling.

"But you will not be fighting ninja. Just coyotes, wolves, and possibly a bear or two that comes looking to snack on the dead. There have been no shinobi in the area in over a week. Konoha sentries have made sure of that."

At this point, Shinja and Kai returned, the boy looking quite shaken and sporting several bruises. He walked over-or rather limped over- to stand next to Alison, while their sensei took her place with the other jounin.

"Well, did we miss much?"

She asked cheerfully.

"Not much, just the entire mission explanation."

Kakashi said with a sigh, as he tucked one hand into his pocket. Shinja's bright expression didn't change.

"Oh, that's good! I was worried there for a sec. I know what it's about, and Kai was spying on us so he knows, so we're good!"

There was a collective sigh from most of the senseis-and a few genin.

"Alright, are we ready to go then?"

Asked Kurenai.No hands were raised for further questions,and so the group started off toward the Hidden Village of Blossoms. As the large group exited the gates of Konoha, Alison turned to her battered teammate, hugging Reiki to her chest looking very thoughtful.

"You know Kai...I have the strangest feeling that I'm forgetting something. Something important."

Kai shrugged., giving her a small, tired smile.

"I don't think that there's much to forget. We weren't told to bring supplies or paperwork or anything. But...if it's really important,I guess you'll remember sooner or later."

Meanwhile back at their apartment, Michelleopened one eye groggilyto see the clock blinking seven thirty four at her. Within three seconds, horrible realization dawned on the girl, and she started wailing pitifully. Jumping to her feet, she startedracing around the apartment like a whirlwind trying got get ready.

"ALISOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! YOU ARE SOOOOOO DEEEEEAAAAD!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh heh, thirteen is a bad chapter for poor Michelle. Anyhow, thanks for reading! Please forgive any spelling/gramatical errors because I was in a hurry posting this!You guys only have until I post next chapter to put in your suggestions for baddies, so do so! Oh, and if you have time, check out my new story "My Inspiration" it's not funny, but I'm quite proud of it. LeexOC. Anyhow, this is SevenLevels! Don't take candy from strangers!


	14. Kaikakagure

When best friends Alison McKay and Michelle Prince found a small piece of paper bearing a promise of the greatest Naruto experience of their lives, they were unwittingly sucked into the world they had only ever watched and read about. Now, hearts will be stirred, Bonds will be formed, blood will be spilt, and worlds will collide as fantasy and reality fuse inextricably into one.

_Disclaimer: Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto. Anything found in this story that does not exist in the real Naruto plot line though, including the characters Alison, Michelle, Shinjako and Kai, I claim as my own._

This is a comedy/drama/romance story I've been meaning to write for a long time. Any pairings will be decided as the story progresses, though suggestions are welcome. Also, before I begin, I realize that there are some of you out there who may not like my writing style, or the angle I'm taking with this story. As much as I'd like constructive criticism, please do not simply review to say how much you hated it. It's common courtesy.

**Note to Readers:** I finally got around to chapter fourteen! Damn! You guys better love it because I could be playing Oblivion right now. He he, joking. It would have been up a couple days ago, except that was being dumb and not letting me sign in. Well it's up now, so let's nevermind that. On to reader comments!

_To Dragon of the Water:_ Bunnies! Yay! I'll have to make a note to keep them faaaaaar away from Sakura so Kai isn't single forever. The only thing that could make them better is...laser beams on their heads? -insert doctor evil finger thingy- Wow...I've been watching way to much Austin Powers. Anyhow, thanks much! I shall name them Winky, Blinky and Genocide!

_To Kyra Odayashi:_ Once again; NO! LEE IS MINE! MINE DARN IT:P :)

TO 'someone who cares': While I realize that you may take offence to my Koreans-eating-dog comment, it's true. Not in the urbanized areas of course, but in the poor sections and ghettos, it's cheap meant. I have friends in Korea, so I can assure you, I'm not intending to insult the people there. They eat dogs-nothing insulting about it. In China they eat cats. In Africa, boy scouts sell roasted grasshoppers instead of cookies. Here in Canada, we cook eggs in maple syrup... I'm not making this up I swear! I'm just trying to make a point. Namely;sorry, not gonna take it back though.

To Dragomew: Oh, I have plans for Michelle later, and they shall satisfy anyone out there eggar for a gushy love scene! Heh heh heh...

Anyway, to everyone else, thanks so very much for your reviews! It really means a lot to me! Well, here's chapter 14!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14- Kaikakagure?**

_And just when we think it's all figured out_

_Something else is revealed_

_then shattered._

A surprised shriek cut through he air as Alison suddenlyfelt herself tackled to the ground from beind.

"Gaaah! Atsuko-chan!"

She cried as she realized who it was who had hit her. Michelle's hair and clothing was in disarray, as if she'd just jumped out of bed and come charging through the forest-which wasn't far from the truth. Her azure eyes glinted with malicious intent as she yanked at her friend's hair savagely.

"What the hell Riku! You said you'd wake me up! You idiot! You were really gonna leave me behind too weren't you! Did you even notice I wasn't there!"

"No! I'm sorry!"

Alison's squeaked as she attempted to wrestle away from the deranged blonde who seemed to be planning on ripping her scalp off. Assistance came in the form of Shinja, who gabbed her student under the arms and pulled her away, holding her there kicking and screaming. By now the other shinobi had noticed what was going on and had stopped moving. Some were gathering around, hoping to either help, or get a better look. Riku sat rubbing at her aching head as her teacher sighed, keeping her from being attacked again.

"Come now Atsuko-chan. Settle down."

The woman said calmly. Michelle ignored her, continuing her rant.

"Why the hell didn't anyone see I was gone! Kai, Shinja-sensei, why didn't you notice! You're my freaking team! I'm I really that insignificant!"

"Hmm...I was wondering why it was so quiet...only one Naruto today..."

Shinja murmured to herself as if thinking out loud. This made Michelle even more berserk, and she struggled with renewed fury-resembling a cat trying to get out of a wet burlap sack, Alison noticed offhandedly.

"Lemmie go! Lemmie go I'll kill you! I'll kill alla you, just wait!"

She screamed, followed by a string of colorful words in both English, Japanese and Itallianthatcaused many of the younger kunoichi to blush.Gai covered Lee's ears to protect his student's youthful innocence. Shinja sighed and wrestled one of her already occupied hands free, snatching for the girls' shoulder. Her thumb found what it was looking for within a split secong-a pressure point. Michelle suddenly stopped struggling, made a small unintelligible sound, then went limp in the woman's arms.

"AH! Shinja-sensei you killed her!"

Alison screamed in horror. Kakashi, who had been standing off to the side now sighed, giving Shinjako a tired look.

"Umm...I think that was a bit extreme Shinjako-san."

Shinja smiled, shifting the unconscious girl's weight to one arm.

"It's Shinja, remember Kakashi-san? Sh-in-ja."

She sounded out the syllables like a kindergarten teacher would for a five year old trying to pronounce a long word. Kakashi's eye twitched slightly.

"And besides,"

She continued, ignoring his glare.

" I can't have her killing her teammate, can I?"

"Well no, but I just think there are better ways then-"

"Glad we agree!"

Shinja cut in, handing(or more tossing) Michelle to her fellow jounin, who looked surprised for a moment before catching her effortlessly.

"Carry her for me will ya? Shouldn't be more than ten minutes before she wakes up, and there's no point in stopping on account of one kid."

She then promptly turned and marched off to the head of the procession. Kakashi gave her a dark look.

"That woman...I told Tsunade-sama this was a bad idea..."

He muttered, then sighed, slinging Michelle over his shoulder and starting off again. Alison had climbed out of the dirt and brushed herself off by now. A moment or two after the shinobi startedwalking againand Kai had taken up pace behind her, the redhead's ears pricked to Naruto talking to some of the other boys a short way in front of them.

"Wow, you think she does this kind of freaky thing happensa lot aroudn Shinja-sensei?"

"Yeah."

Said Riku and Kai in unison. Naruto and a few of the others glanced back at them. Naruto looked a bit embarrassed to be caught badmouthing their teacher, and quickly started rambling out a strange sort of apology.

"Uh well, I don't really mean freaky, I mean like, freaky cool and -"

Alison smiled tiredly, cutting him off before he stuck his foot in his mouth again.

"She's a psychopath."

She said flatly. Kai nodded, and Reiki, whom he was carrying in is jacket, yipped in agreement. The pair received several looks of mixed pity and barely-contained horror, but could do nothing more than sigh and look embarrassed. They knew that with Shinja around, this was going to be one long mission.

_-----_

It was more or less ten minutes later that Michelle woke up. The temporary paralysis seemed to have calmed her down a bit, and she was willing to accept a profuse apology from Alison. After that, a re-introduction to the cannon characters was in order. Naruto and Lee helped with that, leading the semi-disoriented blonde girl from person to person with Alison close behind. The girls chatted with their fellow genin for a good portion of the day, but ended up alone at the back of the group as Michelle's stamina waned.

"Tired already?"

Alison teased, leaning in toward her friend and clasping her hands behind her back. She blinked innocently, grinning. Michelle was intently focussed on dragging her feet across the ground, and so only gave small gurgle as a response so as not to distract herself.

"Don't worry."

Alison chirped, smiling brightly.

"Shinja-sensei says we'll make it to the half-way camp by sunset, and the people there are supposed to be feeding us. We don't have to keep watch tonight either, so you can sleep."

"If we were going to end up spending a couple days away from home, why didn't they tell us so we could pack?"

Michelle mumbled, staring at a pebble that kept getting she could recall kicking for the last half hour. She huffed at it defiantly, and kicked it again. Alison shrugged.

"I dunno. Survival training I guess. Roughing it in the wild with only the bare essentials! Charging forth into the unknown, teeth and claws bared to face-"

"Can we please talk about something else Riku-chan? I'm to tired to get excited right now."

Alison sighed and drooped, upset to have her dramatic moment spoiled. Still, she nodded compliantly.

"Okay sure. Whadya wanna talk about then?"

"How about the significance this mission has to you two?"

Both girl's jumped as the unexpected third voice popped out of nowhere. They whirled around to see Shinja grinning at them as she leaned her head in between both of theirs. Reiki was perched on her shoulder, appearing quite amused in his own right. The jounin made shooing motions to tell them to keep walking. The girls obliged, puzzled and shaken.

"I need to tell you about the Hidden Village of Blossoms."

Shinja said quietly, leaning in between the two girls.

"Keep in mind this is top secret information, so no discussing it outside-Kai beat it."

Kai had been slowly creeping backward in order to eavesdrop on his teammates and sensei as usual, and seemed to have thought himself quite a good spy since he nearly jumped out of his skin when Shinja addressed him. He turned bright red and flinched.

"S-sorry! I was just curious so-"

"Take the dog and run along Kai.

She said, trying to sound annoyed but seeming more amused. Reiki leapt from her shoulder, onto Michelle's head and then into Kai's arms. He'll make a good ninja dog soon Alison mused as Kai nodded smartly and turned to walk off. It was at that moment though, that she noticed something out of the corner of her eye she'd prayed she would never need to see again. Lee was attempting to ask Sakura out again. The girl's eye twitched violently. Her fist clenched and she called;

"Yo, Kai!"

The boy looked curiously over his shoulder in mid-stride, realized how angry she looked and hesitantly moved backward to walk next to her. Alison leaned in close to him that she wouldn't be overheard by Shinja or Michelle, who were in a mainly one-sided discussion about how whimpy the blonde was being abotu having Reikijump on her head.

"While you're over there not spying on us, do me a favour; keep Sakura-chan away from Lee-san."

Kai just gave her an even more confused look.

"But...why Riku-chan?"

"Just do it, and while your at it..."

She glanced over in Sasuke's direction, remembering Michelle.

"Keep her away from Sasuke too. Okay?"

The silver-haired genin still looked confused, and a bit embarrassed, but nodded.

"W-well I'll...I'll try Riku-chan."

The redhead smiled at him, nodding.

"Awesome, thanks."

Kai smiled in return and jogged off toward Sakura, Reiki hugged to his chest. Alison watched him interrupt the kunoichi's conversation with Lee and lead her off to one side. She had just enough time to muse how cute the pair looked walking together when she felt someone tapping her shoulder. She glanced backward to see Shinja, and blushed.

"Heh. Well are we done now?"

The gold-eyed woman asked with a smile. Michelle groaned.

"Jeeze Riku-chan, this is supposed to be important. Couldn't you have gossiped with Kai after?"

"No."

She said simply, eyeing with satisfaction her teammate and Sakura walking together, then Lee, who had rejoined the small group of other boys. Shinja clapped her hands together and both girls looked to her expectantly.

"Well anyway, as I was saying, a bunch of information has been dug out of the village archives already, and they've come across some very interesting information. Now, Tsunade-sama has gone over your transfer papers and matched them to some found at the recovery site. We've figured out that you two are registered as genin from Kaikakagure! Isn't that great?"

Alison and Michelle's were in shock. Neither could say anything for a while as their minds raced to wrap aroudn the statement and make sence of it.

"Uh...y-yeah. That's awesome Shinja-sensei!"

Alison finally choked out, giving her a shaky smile. The jounin seemed too excited to realize her pupil's nervousness.

"When we dig out your files, maybe we can figure out what you can't remember about what happened before you got to Konoha. We can find out about your parents, and you cells and everything! Well, it's not like we know anything for sure about anything yet, but I figured I'd tell you guys so you have something to look forward to."

At that moment there were loud crashing noises from somewhere farther along the path. A large branch broke off of a tree and fell.

"Take that back you bastard!"

Came an angry Naruto's voice, followed by another loud crash. Shinja sighed, shaking her head, and dashed off to join the other jounin and genin in trying to drag he and Sasuke apart. The girls, Michelle especially, probably would have found this very amusing at any other time. Now though, they were far more worried about what they had just learned.

"Alison?"

Michelle whispered in English, just to be sure no one would overhear.

"What do you think...this means? Are we really...you know...real here? I mean...God I don't even know what to think about all this!"

Alison said nothing for a while, then sighed, stuffing her hands into her pockets and shaking her head.

"I don't know Michelle. I...I just don't know...we'll just have to wait and see what happens next."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14 end.

Cliffhanger! Oh the tension!You'll have to wait and see what happens next too! Thanks once again for all your reviews and please stick with me for chapter fifteen! A note to anyone who's been waiting for a really gushy romantic scene-fifteen is just for you, so stay with me!

This is SevenLevels. Never eat pennies!


	15. I Should Tell You

When best friends Alison McKay and Michelle Prince found a small piece of paper bearing a promise of the greatest Naruto experience of their lives, they were unwittingly sucked into the world they had only ever watched and read about. Now, hearts will be stirred, Bonds will be formed, blood will be spilt, and worlds will collide as fantasy and reality fuse inextricably into one.

_Disclaimer: Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto. I also don't' own the song "I should tell you" Anything found in this story that does not exist in the real Naruto plot line though, including the characters Alison, Michelle, Shinjako and Kai, I claim as my own._

This is a comedy/drama/romance story I've been meaning to write for a long time. Any pairings will be decided as the story progresses, though suggestions are welcome. Also, before I begin, I realize that there are some of you out there who may not like my writing style, or the angle I'm taking with this story. As much as I'd like constructive criticism, please do not simply review to say how much you hated it. It's common courtesy.

**Note to Readers:** And here we have it, the long anticipated chapter fifteen! Let me warn everyone right now, I have not lost my mind. Just read it and it'll all make sense! But before we begin, here's some answers to comentary...

_To Kyra Odayashi:_ HE ISH MINEEEE! MINE I SHAY! MINE! But perhaps we can agree to share:)

_To __13thShadowKnight:_ Eggs in maple syrup suck...big time. But heck, they're Canadian, right? Also, sucking on pennies and eating them are very diferent. Ya can't really digest copper and it like, get caught in yer digestive track and stuff...not fun. Anyhow, thanks for that information! I'll keep it in mind if I'm ever lost in the desert!

_To Pathetic's OK_: My excuse for Michelle having no ninja tallent? She has a way more interesting love life, and lots more air time. Plus she can do the cool genjutsu stuff...you'll see that later though!

**_ALSO!_**

Me hash a friend. My freind'sh fanfictionsh ish here.-->pathetic's OK  
Pleash read zem ash she ish new. Shank you. :)

And now, the chapter! Singing _Itallics_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15-I Should Tell You...**

_We all know that music_

_is the food __of love_

_right?_

Michele's azure coloured eyes blinked several times as the world came into focus. It was night time, and the dark leaves of the forest had turned beautiful shades of aquamarine, sea-blue and emerald. Far up in the sky, shimmering silver through an open patch of foliage was a huge full moon. The blonde girl gazed at it as if entranced for a long while. She then stood, straightening her shirt and wandering directly under the patch of silver. The pattern of clouds in the night sky reminded her of her blue fan, spreading in an arc across the iridescent moon and leaving the otherwise dark sky appearing as if bleached out.

She suddenly became aware of footsteps behind her. Michelle turned to look over her shoulder for the sound's source.

"Sasuke-kun?"

She asked, nearly disbelieving as theraven-haired boy approached her. She noticed the moonlight reflected in his dark eyes, softening their usually hard appearance.

"Hi."

He mumbled quietly, and stopped moving. Michelle was confused, and walked over to him.

"It's the middle of the night. What're you doing out here?"

She asked. Sasuke's eyes flitted up to meet hers for a moment, then dropped. He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I...came to find you."

Both were silent for a minute, then he sighed deeply.

"God, I feel like such an idiot doing this..."

Michelle screwed up her face in confusion What was he getting at? Then she knew.

_"I should tell you I'm disaster..."_

He was singing?

_"I forget how to begin it."_

He was singing!

"Sasuke-kun!"

Michelle exclaimed, giggling.

"Where did you learn the music from RENT?"

Sasuke huffed and avoided eye contact, shuffling uncomfortably.

"Riku-chan taught it to me...you...seemed to have a thing for songs, and she said you liked this one so..."

Michelle was in shock. Was he blushing now? Dear God he was!Sasuke glanced up when she didn't say anything and gave herthe annoyed look she'd grown accustomed to receiving.

"Well? You going to do MiMi or what?"

Michelle shook her head to try and calm down.

"Y-yeah."

She stuttered, smiling widely.

_"L-let's just make this part go faster. I have yet to be in it...I should tell you..."_

_"I should tell you..."_

Sasuke echoed. Where the hell had he learned to sing so well?

_"I should tell you..."_

_"I should tell you..."_

Michelle paused, feeling her cheeks go red as she blushed. Could this really be happening?

_"I should tell I blew the candle out, just to get back in..."_

She waited for Sasuke tosing his line, but he was silent. She looked over at him.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?"

"It makes no sense."

She muttered. Michelle tilted her head in confusion. He noticed this, and elaborated.

"You never had any candle and...I mean, it just makes no sense."

"But those are the words."

"Still..."

There was a brief pause, then Michelle smiled.

_"I should tell you, I should tell you..."_

She sang quietly, clasping her hands together.

"_I should tell you_ that... I was really touched when you gave me that fan..."

She stared at the ground, her face hot.

"I spent a long time picking it out... I wanted you to like it-"

"Oh and I do!"

She said, quickly looking over at him, just in time to see his head duck in embarrassment. There was breif pause

"_I should tell you_...I was always trying to provoke you because...you're really cute when you're mad..."

Michelle smiled taking a step toward him.

"Really, you think I'm cute?"

He said nothing, and stared at the ground. She felt her face blush darker.

"Well...you're kinda cute yourself...when you're not being a jerk that is."

"I'm...I'm sorry I just...it's the way I am a lot of the time..."

Michelle blinked in confusion. Was Sasuke actually apologising to her? This was crazy! Absolutely crazy-but...she had to admit, she was loving it.

_"I should tell you..."_

She sang, encouraging him.

_"I should tell you..."_

Came the echo.

_"I should tell you..."_

_"I should tell-"_

Both happened to look over at the same time, and their eyes met for aninstant. The pairlooked away in a hurry, blushing scarlet. There was another lull in the conversation. After a long moment, Michelle suddenly felt warm skin on her handas Sasuke reached for it. She let her hand slip into his without complaint.

"Atsuko-chan...I've been meaning to tell you for a while... I...I really like you...and I was hoping that maybe..we could start over again. We had a pretty rocky start."

He gave her hand a squeeze. Michelle couldn't do much but stare at him for a while. He was trying not to look at her again, the moon still reflecting in his dark eyes. He just looked so nervous and vulnerable...so not like himself. Michelle smiled a very smile, shy smile.

_"I should tell you, I should tell you..."_

She sang quietly, snuggling up against his shoulder.

"_I have always loved you_... I never would have thought that...well, you liked me too...I'd really like to...to start over again."

Sasuke looked down at her, almost disbelieving for a few seconds, then reached his arm around her shoulders and tugged her against him in a hug. Michelle closed her eyes, releasing his hand and wrapping her arms around his waist so she could snuggle closer. She breathed in the smell of his shirt, amazed, content and scared by just how much she had loved him, and not even realized.

_"Trusting desire..."_

Michelle sang quietly, encouraging Sasuke to continue the song with her. Sasuke picked up the next line.

_"Starting to learn."_

_"Walking through fire..."_

_"Without a burn."_

Now Michelle pulled away slightly so she could look up into his shiningblack eyes. He looked down at her, smiling in a genuine, happy way she'd never seen. The next words, they sang together.

_"Clinging-a shoulder,a leap begins. Stinging and older,asleep on pins...now here we go..."_

Michelle felt a rush as she noticed Sasuke's face leaning down nearer to hers. He closed his eyes.

_"Here goes..."_

_"Here...goes..."_

She repeated, closing her eyes and standing on her toes to reach her lips toward his.

_"Here goes...here goes..."_

There lips inched nearer and nearer together. Michelle felt them brush together when all of a sudden, something very hard and very painful smacked her in the top of the head. The world spun, she lost all feeling inehr body, and her vison went black.

-----

"Ow! What the-"

Michelle woke with a start, sitting bolt upright. She clutched her head in her hands, nursing a lump that was forming on it. As consciousness flooded back to her, she realized where she was. She and the other ninja were at the half way camp to Kaikakagure. She and Alison had picked out a big tree to camp under on the girl's half of camp, and they'd gone to sleep after dinner...

She noticed a few out of place stones laying next to her, then happened to glance over at Alison, who was glaring at her, another rock in hand.

"Atsuko-chan, you were singing in you're sleep again! Jeeze, do you know how hard you are to wake up? That's the third rock!"

She wispered hoarsly. It seemed she'd been the only one to wake up.

"Where's Sasuke?"

Michelle mumbled, still disoriented and confused. Alison raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Wha? He's on the other side of the clearing with the other boys I assume...why?"

Michelle felt her heart sink and her throat tighten.

"Oh n-nothing Riku-chan. Never mind..."

She muttered. Alison sighed, shaking her head. She then dropped her rock, yawned and rolled over, tugging her blanket up over her shoulders.

"Good-night then Atsuko-chan. Try and be quiet, okay? We've only got a few hours before sunrise."

Michelle nodded sullenly and gave a deep sigh. She'd been dreaming then...

"Hey Riku-chan?"

The redhead groaned to say that she was listening.

"Ya know those filler episodes they have on tv where the entire episode is a dream?"

"Yeah? what about them?"

Michelle smiled, and sighed again.

"Those...those are really irritating, aren't they?"

Alison groaned again, this time in agitation, and shuffled slightly to cover her ears against any more offending nonsense. Michelle watched her for a while until she was surethe girlwas asleep, then stared up at the iridescently shining silver moon,pulling her blanket up over her head like a cloak.

"Wow, what a weird dream..."

She laughed shakily. What a crazy dream. Heh heh, she was in love with the moron? That was a good one. A real riot...after all it...it wasn't like he'd feel the same way if she did, so...so what was the point? Stupid...she didn't even stand a chance. He'd...he'd never like her back...

"Oh God I do like him..."

Michelle moaned hugging her knees. Words could no describe how pathetic she felt at that moment, as she felt her eyes well up with tears. She was crushing on the guy she hated!How could life get more complicated? Her tired gaze absently wandered across the clearing to the boy's encampment.Michelle flinched as she realized that one of them was awake. Not just anyone either. She and Sasuke stared at each other for a long while. His features weren't visible at this distance, and so Michelle could only guess what he was thinking. She eventually managed to tear her eyes away, and stared at her knees, trembling andrealizing she had suddenly lost her breath. She rolled over and tried to get to sleep, hoping he hadn't recognised her in the darkness.

Michelle could only guess at what had woken Sasukeup at this time of night. He'd been too far away to hear her singing...

As she felt herself begin to drift off, she could swear she could hear the words, faintly drifting from across the clearing.

_"I should tell you, I should tell you._

_I should tell you, I should tell..."_

_'I have always loved you.'_

She mouthedin respose, then fell into a black, dreamless sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15 end.

Wow, that was so sappy I need to go puke! Ick! Hopefully though, all the hopeless romantics-including me, guilty as charged ;)-will be satisfied now. I know I know, chapters that were all a dream in the end are so irritating, aren't they? It was all a dream...or was it? -Da da da daaaaa!-Please don't kill me for this chaper! I haven't finished compiling the rest of the plot yet and I needed to buy time!

Michelle&Sasuke: You did this to me...you will die...-advance with kunai poised-

Eek! Uh, well that's all for today! This is SevenLevels! Don't mow down pedestrians!


	16. Keeping Faith

When best friends Alison McKay and Michelle Prince found a small piece of paper bearing a promise of the greatest Naruto experience of their lives, they were unwittingly sucked into the world they had only ever watched and read about. Now, hearts will be stirred, Bonds will be formed, blood will be spilt, and worlds will collide as fantasy and reality fuse inextricably into one.

_Disclaimer: Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto. Anything found in this story that does not exist in the real Naruto plot line though, including the characters Alison, Michelle, Shinjako and Kai, I claim as my own._

This is a comedy/drama/romance story I've been meaning to write for a long time. Any pairings will be decided as the story progresses, though suggestions are welcome. Also, before I begin, I realize that there are some of you out there who may not like my writing style, or the angle I'm taking with this story. As much as I'd like constructive criticism, please do not simply review to say how much you hated it. It's common courtesy.

Notes to Readers: GAH! I know, I know, no updates in a while, but I've just been too caught up in the angsty goodness of "My Inspiration" to come up with anything hyperactive and clever to write for WWE. Also, I've been working on a "Happy 100 reviews" pic for y'all, but Mr.Duck (my scanner) is being crappy and not scanning! So instead, I figured I'd just give you an update before everyone lost interest all together in waiting on me, and upload it at a later date.

Content warning: Contains excessive levels of fluff that may choke some readers (And even the author) though I can tell you it's not nearly as bad as chapter 15. Is also pretty much just filler until I get the kinks worked out of the hardcore plot type-thing that comes next.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16-Keeping Faith

Belief in fantasy is not only

the rejection of reality

But of disbelief itself.

---

"Come on Reiki-chan! Beast Mimicry no jutsu!"

Alison encouraged the small dog, waving a treat in front of his nose. The small blonde fuzzball seemed totally oblivious to what she was asking of him, and just bobbed his head back and forth, following the bone shaped cookie with his large brown eyes in a state of near hypnosis. Kiba, who was standing off to one side shook his head.

"Damnit no! You're doing it all wrong!"

He cried, slapping his forehead. He reached into his jacket and pulled out Akamaru, who he set down in the grass next to him. The pair then demonstrated the proper way of performing the jutsu, the small white dog transforming into a perfect replica of his master. Reiki watched them carefully, somewhat puzzled as Akamaru transformed back into himself and yapped out what Alison could only assume were instructions. Then enlightenment lit up in the blonde pup's bright eyes. He yipped once excitedly and a puff of smoke enveloped him. It cleared after a moment or two of drama, revealing a perfect reproduction of-

Kiba?

"No, no, no Reiki-chan!"

Alison mewled in frustration. Akamaru growled softly, and was met with a stern glare from kiba.

"Hey, watch you're language! He's just a kid."

Akamaru looked up at him and huffed. Alison, not knowing or caring where their conversation was going, turned her attention back to Reiki, tugging on the hem of his jacket sleeve to get his attention. He looked at her with a very non-Kiba expression of pleasant curiosity.

"Okay Reiki-chan, now listen."

She said.

"You're not supposed to turn into Kiba-san. You're suppo-"

Reiki as Kiba didn't let her finish the sentence. He nodded his head and promptly vanished in another puff of smoke. Sadly it was not Alison who stepped from the cloud, but a puppydog-eyed Rock Lee. Reiki as Lee smiled, his tongue lolling from one side of his mouth, seeming quite pleased with himself. Before Alison could scream-or react in any other way- he promptly grabbed her around the waist and gave her a big hug. Alison blushed profusely, going misty-eyed as Reiki-Lee started nuzzling her cheek. Only after several long, shoujo effect filled moments did her ears prick to the choking sounds of barely contained laughter coming from Kiba's direction. That was enough to bring her crashing back to reality.

Alison shrieked, pulling away from Reiki-Lee's embrace as fast as she could. She stood trembling a few paces back, hugging her arms with an expression on her face that would have been similar to the one worn by a person who had just been hugged by a large, poisonous, mutant slug with a highly contagious viral infection. By now Kiba was laughing hysterically, and Akamaru was yipping and snorting in what Alison could only assume to be a dog version of the same action. She glared at Reiki-Lee, who looked incredibly confused by her reaction to him.

"Reiki-chan! That wasn't funny!"

She cried, her face scarlet, praying that nobody but the four of them had been around to see the bizarre spectacle-Lee especially.

"That's a bad, bad Reiki!"

She scolded, trying to shout over Kiba and Akamaru's laughter.

"That's a horrible nasty wicked little Reiki-chan!"

Reiki-Lee frowned, his even larger than usual black eyes watering at the verge of tears. Another cloud of smoke erupted around the small dog, and he padded out of it as his usual self, hanging his head in true puppy shame. Kiba had finally managed to stop laughing, and gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry Riku-san, we tried. Guess he's just too young to get it."

Reiki whimpered softly, grabbing Kiba's attention and putting a small, tender smile on his face that he no doubt reserved for use with his canine friends.

"Aw, don't be such a wimp. She didn't mean it."

Alison smiled gently, picking up her puppy and giving him a hug.

"Aww, it's okay m_on bebe_. Him's wight, me wuvs you even if yous is worthless as a ninja tool! That's why mummy has a sword!"

Reiki seemed to be unable to pick out the underlying insult through Alison's loving baby-talk and cuddles, and so simply started joyfully licking her cheek and making small cooing noises. Alison giggled, throwing a wink at Kiba who sighed and muttered something about understanding why Reiki acted to immature. She and Kiba then walked off to re-join their respective companions in the main part of the encampment.

-----

The Konoha shinobi had broken camp at dawn that morning, and reached Kaikakagure-the village hidden in the blossoms-about midday. Village; however, was not nearly as good a description of it as...say, smoking pile of rubble. It looked as if a landslide, tornado and flood had hit the settlement all at once, then fought it out over who got to destroy/maim/kill what. It reinforced Alison and Michelle's cover story, as anyone who survived such a disaster would most likely suffer severe amnesia from the blunt shock of it all. That said, the pair had received several comments on how lucky they were to have survived.

Frankly, the girls had no idea what to think, and preferred not to discuss it.

Now the groups of genin were anxiously awaiting word from their senseis in a large clearing not far from the ruined village. The jounin were presently meeting with the head of the restoration crew, most likely to come up with a game plan for the next four days, which would be spent rotating ninja sentries. The clearing was pockmarked with craters from falling debris, and the remnants of a stone wall that had once separated two tracts of potential farmland. The grass was scorched away in several places, and the smell of burnt flesh permeated the air. Needless to say, everyone was feeling quite restless to be stuck in such a place, and each coped with it in their own way, by reading, wandering aimlessly, examining plants...

Or in Michelle's case, bugging the hell out of Kai by poking him in the back of the neck with a long piece of grass repeatedly while laying cat-like across the branch of the semi-charred and dwarfed tree he sat with his back against. She was just pondering whether or not to switch to a stick when she noticed Alison jogging toward them. The blonde smiled and raised one arm lazily in greeting. Kai's pale eyes darted up when he felt the vibrations of running footsteps in the ground. He called out a cheerful greeting.

"Hey Riku-chan! Any luck? OW! Cut it out, that's sharp!"

Kai flinched as Michelle unexpectedly poked him again. He rubbed his neck and glared at her, but received only a mocking smile from the blonde. He turned his attention to the grass, giving it a sharp look and making a pinching motion with two fingers. Michelle shrieked in surprise as it suddenly sparked at the tip and caught fire. She dropped it hurriedly, and the charred piece of foliage disintegrated in the air before it could hit the ground. Now it was her turn to glare at Kai, who was smiling to himself and innocently braiding three long pieces of grass together with a primrose blossom

When she got near enough, Alison set Reiki down and smiled, folding her hands behind her back as she stood in front of her friends.

"Well, turns out he's just not cut out to be a ninja yet, but meh. I'd just worry about him if he fought with me anyway."

She said, panting slightly from the run over.

"Yeah..."

Michele agreed wryly, touching her singed fingers together experimentally. Lousy rotten Kai and his lousy rotten fire jutsu and their lousy rotten fiery...ness! She was planning on smacking him upside the head for burning her, when out of the corner of her eye she happened to notice Sasuke, out for a wander around the field. Something in the back of her mind itched at the sight of him, though she couldn't quite remember why...

Wait. Yes she could.

The blonde sat bolt upright, staring at him only a moment longer before quickly leaping down from her perch.

"Ah...sorry I gotta go! I'll see you guys later!"

She told her teammates hurriedly, her voice holding the distinct rushed quality of concentration on something other than what she was saying as she jogged off toward Sasuke, not even bothering to turn and look back at her teammates. Kai blinked once curiously and Alison smiled a small, knowing smile.

"Okay, sure. later Atsuko-chan! Have fun with you're boyfriend!"

She called. Michelle froze in place, first looking to Sasuke to make sure he hadn't heard, the back to Alison, her eyes glinting maliciously.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

She hissed in what would have been a whisper had it not been so loud. Alison shrugged and waved cheerily at her friend, who turned around with a huff to continue following the raven-haired boy. Alison giggled softly, plunking herself down next to Kai on the ground and helping Reiki scramble onto her head.

"So, what's up?"

She asked him with a smile, only then observing the small bundle of what seemed to be flowers and grass sitting on his lap. Kai noticed her gaze wander to it as he was attaching the small primrose ornament to it.

"Ah n-nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

He blushed, scrambling to tuck the bundle under his discarded jacket. He was to slow however, and Alison plucked it from the ground and away from his grasp.

"Why're ya makin' a daisy chain?"

She asked in curious puzzlement. Kai's project was a string of flowers and bits of braided and curled grass, woven together to make a garland. It was quite pretty, and mostly pink. By now Kai was blushing profusely and trying to grab it away from her.

"I-It's nothing! Please Riku-chan, give it back!"

"Aww, it's like a little crown!"

Riku cooed, ignoring her teammates pleas as she stood to keep the garland from his reach and placed it on her head, tying it at the ends to form it into a ring shape. She struck a dramatic model-type pose and smiled.

"I'm ready for my close-up Mister Deville."

She sighed in a breathy voice, the wind choosing the specific time to blow her hair behind her in dramatic red waves.

"Riku-chan!"

Kai cried jumping to his feet and snatching it from her head-not without a cry of protest from the girl, who had been quite proud of her pose. Alison recovered from the disappointment quickly though, and grinned a cat-like grin at Kai. Reiki mimicked her from the top of her sun-streaked red hair.

"Is it for Saaaakura-chan?"

She purred. Kai's blush deepened and he faltered, stuttering.

"W-what? I-I don't know what you mean! What gave you t-t-that idea!"

Alison leaned into his face, giving him a sparkley eyed 'awwww, it's so cute when it's trying to lie!' look and patting the top of his spiky head.

"Well it's obvious you have a thing for her, what with the way you always blush and sigh when she's around! And I for one think you two would make a really cute couple! You should ask her out sometime!"

Kai sighed, dropping his gaze to the flower ring in his hands.

"Oh...don't be silly Riku-chan. I...I don't stand a chance with a girl like Sakura..."

He sighed, glancing wistfully across the clearing to where the pink-haired kunoichi was reading, and attempting to ignore Naruto, who had found himself a frog to play with.

"She's got a thing for that Sasuke guy. I mean, I'm not the only one who likes her I know, but if Naruto-san and Lee-san can't win her over-and them being way better ninja than me I-"

"Silence!"

Alison cried, punching one arm skyward to cut him off. She gave him a sly look, winking one silver eye.

"First off, Sasuke is no competition since he constantly blows her off. Second; The gods realize that she doesn't deserve Lee-san, and so they will NEVER be together!(mutteraslongasIhaveanythingtosayaboutitmutter)And three...well...uh...well if it's just Naruto that you have for competition, then I guess you've got a 50-50 chance!"

Kai sighed deeply once more, drooping earthward from the waist up in defeat.

"I'm doomed..."

He moaned. The boy stared for a long moment as his painstakingly crafted flower ring, and frowned.

"Why the heck did I make this dumb thing anyway? Stupid, crummy looking"

Alison managed to grab it away before he ripped it in half. She poked him in the forehead to bring his eyes level with hers.(When she bent down that is)

"Hey hey HEY! NO! We DO NOT crush our art projects!"

She scolded, poking him in the forehead with each syllable for emphasis, causing him to flinch.

"If this was made for Sakura, you're damn well gonna to give it to her!"

"Wha-Riku-chan no way! I-I-I can't!"

He stuttered, blushing at the mere thought.

"Can so! Now march over there and give that girl her present!"

She cried, shoving the crown into his hands. She noted that it seemed he wouldn't really have had the heart to break it a few moments ago, as the first thing he did was straighten out the weave and remove a crushed flower. Alison then got up and walked behind him-and promptly started shoving him off in the direction Sakura was.

"AH! Riku-chan stop it! Lemmie alone! Riku-chan!"

Kai cried in surprise and panic, flailing his arms frantically. He dug in his heels, managing to turn and grab his friend's shoulders to stop her progress. Wild fear flickered in the boys pale eyes as he spoke to her in a hoarse whisper.

"Riku-chan, If I go over there now, Naruto's gonna kill me! I don't want to fight anyone while I'm out on a mission! Especially him!"

Alison blinked a few times, allowing the ramifications of Kai giving Sakura a romantic gift in front of Naruto to sink in. She flinched as an unpleasant image of her teammate as a bloody pancake flashed through her mind. She frowned.

"Well you can't just not give it to her! Isn't she worth fighting for?"

She asked, attempting to draw out even a shred of self-confidence that he might posses.

"Could you at least distract him?"

"What? NO!"

"Why not?"

He asked pleadingly.

"What if Lee-san sees us together? He could draw assumptions!"

"Riku-chan come on! It's not like you're his girlfriend!"

"I can dream, okay?"

"I'd do the same for you!"

"Yeah right!"

"I would!"

Kai cried in frustration.

"I did on the way over here, remember?"

Alison paused. That was ringing a bell. She took a moment to think about it.

:Flashback:

"Yo, Kai!"

The boy looked curiously over his shoulder, realized how angry she looked and hesitantly moved backward to walk next to her. Alison leaned in close to him that she wouldn't be overheard.

"While you're over there not spying on us, do me a favour; keep Sakura-chan away from Lee-san."

Kai just gave her an even more confused look.

"But why Riku-chan?"

"Just do it, and while your at it..."

She glanced over in Sasuke's direction, remembering Michelle.

"Keep her away from Sasuke too. Okay?"

The silver-haired genin still looked confused, and a bit embarrassed, but nodded.

"W-well I'll try Riku-chan."

The redhead smiled at him, nodding.

"Awesome, thanks."

:End Flashback:

"Oh yeah..."

She muttered, the dreamy haze falling from her eyes. She sighed, grabbing both of Kai's wrists and forcing him to release the death grip he had on her.

"Okay, okay. I'll keep Naruto busy for ten minutes and we'll call it even."

Kai blanched, looking more like she'd flat out refused him than agreed to help.

"Fifteen minutes? I was thinking two or three! I mean what am I going to say to-"

"Okay, fifteen minutes then!"

Cheered Alison, realising this might very well be Kai's only opportunity to talk to his crush for quite a while-not to mention revelling in her ability to command him so easily. Kai started to protest feebly, but his teammate had already grabbed him again, and was running full-tilt toward Sakura and Naruto.

Naruto had discarded his jacket in the heat, like Kai and many others had, and was presently shoving his frog into Sakura's face. He was soaking wet, and looked as if he had just dove into a very dirty pond-which made sense, since he had.

"Isn't he cute Sakura-chan?"

"Eww! Naruto, get that disgusting thing away from me!"

The girl was shielding herself from the small green amphibian sitting in his hands with the romance novel she'd been reading, seemingly afraid it would jump into her face and eat out her eyeballs if she gave it the chance.

"Heeeey!"

Called Alison as she dragged Kai toward them, catching both shinobi's attention.

"Hey Riku-chan! How's it going?"

The redhead skidded to a stop before she collided with anyone, nearly sending Reiki flying off of her head and jolting Kai's arm halfway out of it's socket. The silver-haired genin was trembling slightly, and blushed when Sakura offered him a small smile in greeting. Alison caught this out of the corner of her eye, convinced that her matchmaking was going in all the right directions. She released her vice like grip on her teammate's wrist and turned to Naruto, planning on using the clever plan she had concocted to get him away from Sakura-when her short attention span kicked in.

"Hey, neat frog!"

She exclaimed, leaning in closer to get a better look. Reiki imitated his mistress, staring curiously at the small animal with large inquisitive brown eyes. The frog stared back at them blankly. This went on for several long moments before suddenly, Alison's eyes glazed over with shimmering mist, and she extended one finger to stroke the creature's slimy wet head.

"Awww! He's just so cute! I shall name him Chuu-kun! Where'd you get him?"

While both Sakura and Kai looked confused and slightly creeped out at Alison 's fascination with the homely little beast, Naruto seemed genuinely pleased, and smiled.

"There's a little swampy pond type thing not far away! I found him under a rock!"

"Oh my gosh, you have to take me there! I want one!"

Alison squealed excitedly, her puppy echoing her enthusiasm with a happy yip.

"Sure, but they're tricky to catch!"

He teased. Alison gave him a good natured mock-scowl.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I can handle a frog Naruto-kun. I AM a ninja you know! Let's go!"

"Alright, it's this way!-oh, do you wanna come Sakura-chan?"

He asked hopefully. Sakura managed only the smallest of trembling smiles and waved one hand in front of her frantically.

"N-no, that's okay! I'll pass!"

Naruto looked somewhat disappointed, but shrugged as if he didn't care.

"Well fine, it's you're loss."

Alison chirped, glancing toward her teammate.

"Kai-kun, I won't be too long. Stay here and keep Sakura-san company, will ya?"

She asked, the request seeming perfectly spur of the moment. Kai smiled internally at his friend cleverness-or his good luck, whichever it happened to be-and was about to respond when Alison cut him off.

"Okay, see ya later! Lead the way Naruto-kun!"

Kai sighed and closed his mouth, watching as she and the blonde boy charged off into the brush next to the clearing in search of the frog pond. He wondered for a moment if it was just and act the red head was putting on, or if she really did want to go frog catching. Oh well, no matter.

"Heh, they're pretty alike aren't they? Of course I'm sure Riku-chan's not nearly as annoying."

Sakura laughed. Kai glanced over his shoulder, just now remembering what he had come to do. Sakura's comment helped bolster his confidence slightly, and he even managed a small smile.

"Heh heh...oh, you'd be surprised. Say...S-Sakura-san? I-I have something here...I w-wanted you to have it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16 end.

Okies, I got a cute little idea for the next chapter- Fifteen minute dates! Did you happen notice that all the OCs are paired off with someone right now?(Michelle and Sasuke, Kai and Sakura, Alison and Naruto)Neither did I until I read it over. XD But I might as well make good fluffy use of it, since by the sime the senseis relay their info to everyone, there will be very little time for anything other than action/adventure type stuff. I guess I'm pairing Ali with Naruto after all.(Or AM I? Dun Dun Dun!)It seems that my characters are starting to write themselves. Dang, I've been spending way too much time around a certain friend of mine...:) Not that that's a bad thing. Please stick around for Chapter 17 part a, b and c! (I might post them separately, but they'll be too short to call real chapters)

EDIT: Okay, _**NEW CONTEST**__ born from the e-mails and commentary I've ben getting! Would you rather see Alison paired up with Lee or Naruto? Keep in mind it'll be slight, and she'll end up good friends with the loser. Please be sure and get you're vote in ASAP!_

This is SevenLevels. Don't sell you're raisins to Chinese kids telling them it'll make them tall!(Not an ethnic joke-my dad actually did that when he was little. O.o)


	17. PART A The Twin Fans of Konoha

_When best friends Alison McKay and Michelle Prince found a small piece of paper bearing a promise of the greatest Naruto experience of their lives, they were unwittingly sucked into the world they had only ever watched and read about. Now, hearts will be stirred, Bonds will be formed, blood will be spilt, and worlds will collide as fantasy and reality fuse inextricably into one._

_**Disclaimer:** Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto. Anything found in this story that does not exist in the real Naruto plot line though, including the characters Alison, Michelle, Shinjako and Kai, I claim as my own._

_This is a comedy/drama/romance story I've been meaning to write for a long time. Any pairings will be decided as the story progresses, though suggestions are welcome. Also, before I begin, I realize that there are some of you out there who may not like my writing style, or the angle I'm taking with this story. As much as I'd like constructive criticism, please do not simply review to say how much you hated it. It's common courtesy._

I know, I know, I know, I've been being lazy. Gimme a break already! I always end up updating eventually right? RIGHT! Now Here's Chapter 17 part A

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 17 A-The Twin Fans of Konoha**

_-Michelle and Sasuke's Story-_

"Saaasuke-kuuun!"

Michelle called as she jogged toward the raven haired boy waving, a goofy smile painted on her face. She flinched as he glanced back at her, nearly running directly into him, but managing to skid to a stop in time.

"Wow!"

She exclaimed, cocking her head to one side curiously as she stared at him.

"Just why do all you're fangirls call you like that? I felt dumb even KNOWING it sounded pathetic! Oh well, at least it got you're attention!"

"What do you want Atsuko?"

Sasuke asked dryly, hands in his pockets, giving her a look he reserved especially for telling her off that clearly stated his thoughts of; 'God, why does it keep following me?' Since she'd gotten so used to receiving said look, Michelle chose to ignore it. She instead focussed on the reason she had come-figuring out just how accurate she creepy dream had been. Now, it wasn't like it was the first time she'd ever dreamed about a dramatic moonlight meeting to a romantic song from an AIDS themed rock opera-it was just the first time it had included her...and Sasuke. Now that the haze of sleep had worn off she was absolutely disgusted with herself-not to mention terrified that someone had heard her burst into song in her sleep- and determined to get some real answers from her supposed 'soul mate' on just how much of her dream was grossly inaccurate. Michelle was praying most of it was. She whipped out the pink and white ornamental fan from it's sheath, holding it an inch from Sasuke's face.

"Tell me why you got me such a pretty fan!"

She ordered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, dropping his head to once side so he could see around the object and meet her piercing azure coloured eyes.

"Didn't we go over this already? It's to replace the once I broke. Kakashi-sensei told me it was the polite thing to do."

Michelle dropped internally. Did he really have to mention that he'd been forced into it? There was the truth and there was just plain making a girl feels bad...wait! What was she thinking? It was good that he didn't like her! Wasn't it? Yeah...it was...good...dammit!

Sasuke flinched slightly as the fan was snapped shut in his face, the tassels swishing idly in the conjured updraft.

"But why is it such a nice one? And why was it wrapped?"

Michelle pressed, leaning nearer to him in an attempt to be imposing-though at 4'3 and 60 lbs it hardly worked. Sasuke just held her gaze evenly.

"It was on sale, "

He responded.

"and the wrapping happened to be free since the guy thought I was buying it for my girlfriend. Can I go now?"

Michelle flinched invisibly, but said nothing, to embarrassed and disheartened to think of anything else to ask. Sasuke made a small sound of irritation and turned away, continuing on the path he had been walking. Michelle, surprised by the action, instinctively lunged at him, grabbing hold of his arm in both of her own and giving it a tug. Embarrassed and disheartened she may have been, but not defeated-Never defeated! Not even when the dryer had eaten her favourite rainbow toe socks had she been defeated!...though she had broken the dryer and given herself a concussion...

Sasuke looked down at her-for Michelle really was very short by comparison-in first surprise, then annoyance.

"Atsuko let go!"

"Never!"

She cried defiantly, hugging the arm tightly against her chest. She now had formulated a new plan-she WOULD make him think of her as more than an annoyance! He WOULD like her!

"Not until you promise that you'll be my friend!"

She cried. She kicked herself after the sentence left her mouth. That was clever Michelle, she drawled mentally. So terribly eloquent and subtle.

"What?"

Sasuke asked, bewildered. Michelle knew he sure hadn't seen that coming

"You heard me!"

She said, looking up at him with a determined gleam in her eyes, while internally panicking and racing to find a excuse for her last sentance.

"I...I-I don't wanna go around carrying a fan that someone gave me for the sake of being polite! I want to know it was a present from a friend!"

She explained, and just for good measure added;

"NOW BE MY FRIEND DAMN IT!"

Cussing made everything better.

"Get off of me Atsuko!"

Sasuke hissed, his voice raising in volume as he shook his arm in an attempt to get her off. By now several genin were starting to stare-thankfully Ino was occupied with her lunch of two lettuce leaved, a crouton and a half plum to notice what was going on in the middle of the clearing. Michelle hung onto the boy's arm like death, shaking her head no as he yelled at her to get off. Sasuke eventually gave in-the only reason Michelle could fathom was that he wasn't quite heartless enough to hit her- and sighed.

"Fine, I'm you're friend Atsuko. Now let go!"

"Hug me first!"

She cried, kicking herself once again for pushing her luck. Sasuke gave her a horrified look.

"What? No!"

"Then I won't let go!"

Michelle huffed, sticking her tongue out at him. Desperate to escape, Sasuke questioned just why the HELL he had to hug her.

"Because you're my friend, and friends like each other, and people who like each other hug, THEREFORE; to prove you're my friend, you have to hug me!"

Hurray for inductive reasoning. Unfortunately for the blonde, Sasuke did not seem to realize her logic was flawless, and tried to escape with renewed fervour.

"No, now get off of me! People are staring!"

He said as quietly as his impatience would let him.

"Huuuuuug..."

Michelle crooned.

"No."

"Fine then."

Michelle made a small huffing sound and tightened her grip. After a few moments of standing in awkward silence, Sasuke sighed and stopped struggling, realizing there was no escape without knocking her unconscious-which would get him into trouble with Kakashi and the other senseis. He made a small groaning sound and, ever so slowly and tentatively, placed his free arm around Michelle's shoulders, giving her small frame a weak squeeze. Michelle slowly turned her braided head upward to look at him, a cat-like expression and a warm fuzzy blush of idiotic triumph spreading over her face. Sasuke's face contorted in horror as he clued into what was running through the deranged blonde's mind, and didn't have time to pull away before her arms flew around his neck and he was tacked to the ground with a crash and string of giggles.

"HahahahahahahaHA! See? See I knew you could do it! Hehehe! Yeaaaaah, my new friend! -Sniff sniff-...hmm, you smell all downy fresh..."

Sasuke began to twitch at the last comment, his face going slightly red as Michelle snuggled against his chest to smell his shirt. Sadly, Michelle was only able to internally smirk at her success, before it was snatched away from her.

"Yeah! Go Sasuke! It's about time you got yourself a girl! Woo!"

Kiba called from somewhere off in the distance, his dog barking in agreement. The mention of her crush's name immediately caught Ino's total attention-much to Michelle's misfortune.

"What? Where's Sasuke? Who's he-Atsuko! You...SHRIMPY little WITCH! Get OFF of MY SASUKE-KUN!"

Michelle only then realized in dismay that she was still clinging to the Uchiha heir. She leapt back with a yelp, all the color draining from her face. Sasuke had taken that exact moment to escape, mimicking her movement, all trace of his momentary blush gone as he stared at her in wide-eyed disbelief. However; Michelle was unaware of his stare at that moment, seeing only the infuriated blonde charging toward her and feeling a lump rise in her throat.

"Shiiiit..."

She moaned. It was that moment that Michelle saw her life flash before her eyes. First was an image of her as a three year old, beating up her youngest cousin for taking her Malibu Barbie doll without permission. Next was her proudly holding the gag-prize for smallest catch at her school's fourth grade father-daughter fishing trip, followed by she and Alison as twelve year olds watching Naruto in her living room and the day she was sucked into the Naruto universe. For whatever reason, there was also the distinct smell of April Fresh Downy...

Being only thirteen, it didn't take long for the flashback to end, buyign Michelle nought time to leap to her feet before Ino was on her.

"GAH!"

She shrieked, deciding that while bravery was great most of the time, now was the time to run for her life like a frightened rabbit so she could fight-or run-another day, and escape defeat. After all, Michelle Prince was NEVER defeated!-only temporarily deterred from her goals by insane blonde ninja with kunai aimed at her face. Michelle took off at top speed, dragging Sasuke with her by the arm. Michelle and her reluctant companion charged off across the clearing, the blonde nearly tripping several times as she begged for forgiveness.

"NO! Ino stop! I'm to young to die! I CAN'T EVEN GET DRUNK YET! RIKU-CHAN! HEEEEEEEELP!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And zees iz zee end of part A. I shall do part B soon...just...not now. Anyhow I'll be less tired next time and will be more inclined to write authors notes. All I have for you now it that, contrary to popular belief, Alison and Michelle are NOT based off of myself and a close friend. They are ENTIRELY FICTIONAL! That means they're made up...except for Alison's Lee obsession. That's mine. -Shame- So yeah...just so you know.

Also, my pole is still open for Alison's pairing, so be sure to vote for Lee or Naruto! (Lee's winning by six, just so you know :P :) )\

Goodnight Canada, and aaaaall the ships at sea.


	18. PART B Blossoms

_When best friends Alison McKay and Michelle Prince found a small piece of paper bearing a promise of the greatest Naruto experience of their lives, they were unwittingly sucked into the world they had only ever watched and read about. Now, hearts will be stirred, Bonds will be formed, blood will be spilt, and worlds will collide as fantasy and reality fuse inextricably into one._

_**Disclaimer:** Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto. Anything found in this story that does not exist in the real Naruto plot line though, including the characters Alison, Michelle, Shinjako and Kai, I claim as my own._

_This is a comedy/drama/romance story I've been meaning to write for a long time. Any pairings will be decided as the story progresses, though suggestions are welcome. Also, before I begin, I realize that there are some of you out there who may not like my writing style, or the angle I'm taking with this story. As much as I'd like constructive criticism, please do not simply review to say how much you hated it. It's common courtesy._

Okies, part B is done! Time for Kai to have a little romance! Also, this is you're last chance to vote on my pole-pick Lee or Naruto to be paired with Alison! Lee's still winning! -joy-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 17 B- Blossoms**

_Kai and Sakura's Story_

Sakura set her novella down and glanced up at Kai, her pale green eyes curious. The silver-haired genin was already blushing profusely, doing his best not to tremble pathetically as his mind raced to phrase what he wanted to say.

"Uh...What is it Kai-san?"

Sakura asked after a long moment of awkward silence.

"Uh...umm...uh, S-Sakura-san I...umm..."

Biting his lip he pulled the flower ring from behind his back and thrust it at her, bowing his head for the sake of being his bashful self.

"My mom told me to give you this! Er..t-that is she makes a lot of these...a-and she taught me how to make them and...and I was...uh, supposed to give the first one I finished to a girl to find out if it was any good, but Riku-chan just left and Atsuko-chan is missing and so I though you might want it?"

It was at that point he realized that he'd forgotten to breath, and took a deep breath, feeling his racing heart slow ever so slightly. Damn. Why had he said something so stupid? That was totally untrue! Although...it was true his mom had suggested flowers, and she did make wreathes and garlands for a living. It was probably those thoughts popping into his head at that moment that had stopped him saying something absolutely ridiculous like, say...the ducks told me to do it.

"Uh...wow it's...it's very pretty Kai-san!"

The boy chanced a quick glance upward to judge Sakura's reaction. While the kunoichi looked somewhat confused by his behaviour, she took the ring from his trembling hands and examined it. Kai straightened up, tucking his hands into his pockets in a terribly poor attempt to resemble Sasuke's calm and aloof way of standing. As Sakura turned the small token over and over in her hands, her face lit up, and she traced her fingers over some of the woven designs.

"Wow...this is really, really pretty! The weave is so complex and the colours are...hmm...wait."

Kai felt his breath painfully catch in his throat as she examined a flower that had gotten crushed during his 'encounter' with Alison.

"What happened to this patch? It's all squished...and over here too."

"Ah...that...that was kind of an accident, you see Riku kinda grabbed it and-"

"Other than that it's really nice though!"

She enthused, smiling up at his from her sitting position. Kai blushed an even darker shade of red, feeling the knot in this stomach loosen slightly.

"You can keep it! Um...I mean...i-if you want that is..."

Sakura nodded once, placing it on her light pink crown with a bright smile.

"Thank you Kai-san! It's just like the one in my book!"

"Eh?"

Kai asked, confused by the statement, Sakura gestured for him to come closer, which he did, kneeling on the ground next to her. Sakura picked up her novella, showing him the cover. It portrayed the typical gorgeous couple kissing passionately in a valley at sunset. What was special about this picture though, was that on top of the girl's dark hair, there was a garland of pink and white flowers. Sakura smiled dreamily, hugging the book to her chest.

"This is great Kai-san! I should find Sasuke-kun and show it to him! He's sure to realize it's a sign that we're soulmates!"

Kai felt his heart sink painfully, and let out a small sigh. And here he had thought he was doing so well. He should have just not bothered at all. Right now he wanted to do was crawl into a dark corner and sulk...maybe listen to some Linkin' Park...Wow, Kai realized- Atsuko was right. He really was a girly man.

Sakura must have noticed the hopeless, liquid quality come to Kai's pale eyes, since her expression softened in concern.

"Kai-san? Is something wrong?"

Caught by surprise, Kai quickly plastered a goofy smile on his face, blinking rapidly to dispel the tears that had come unbidden to his eyes.

"Wrong? N-nothing's wrong Sakura-san!"

"Really? You look kind of...sad."

"It's uh...n-nothing. I just...uh...I have this cold see, and..."

"You know, if you tell me maybe I can help."

Kai looked up at her in amazement, nearly getting lost in the cucumber hue of her eyes before deciding to speak up. Now was his chance to be romantic.

"Ah...well...you see, there's this girl..."

"A girlfriend?"

Sakura asked, that playful feminine glint coming to her eye that all girls reserved just for when they helping the opposite sex with relationship troubles.

"N-no..j-just a girl and uh...she's...really something. And I want to tell her I like her, but..she's kinda obsessed with another guy."

Sakura nodded knowingly, encouraging him to continue.

"She's really...REALLY, pretty...a-and smart but...she...doesn't really seem to know I exist... and-"

"Well then just come out and tell Riku-chan you like her then!"

Sakura said brightly, her face shining with realization. Kai stared at her in wide-eyes horror.No. This was bad. This was very, very bad!

"W-what!S-Sakura-san no! Not Riku-chan, I meant-"

"Oh don't be shy about it Kai-san! Just because she's obsessed with Lee-san doesn't mean that you can make her notice you! I mean, maybe the flower crown idea wasn't very good in her case, you just have to get out there and keep trying! You're a great guy , and any girl would be thrilled to have you!"

Kai closed his eyes and sighed, wondering if he could spontaneously combust on the spot if he focussed his chakra correctly. Reigning to the fac that he just want going to get a chance to be effectively romantic, he shifted his pale eyes up to evenly meet her gaze, usign all the strength he could muster not to start trembling again

"Sakura-san I...I was... trying to do this poetically but um..I..."

Sakura's green eyes fixed on his squarely, questioning. Kai took a deep breath to finish-but was interrupted by the crashing of branches and shouting coming from not so far to their left. He and Sakura immediately broke their gaze to look up. Their eyes were met with the picture a terrified Michelle-still dragging Sasuke along behind her- tearing toward them

"KAI-SAAAAAN! HELP! Ino's going MENTAL!"

Unwilling to waste time explaining her plight to her obviously very confused teammate, Michelle and her captive raced past the pair, charging off into the brush. As quickly as they had come, Michelle and Sasuke were gone, leaving Kai and Sakura to stare at the place they had vanished.

"Why...was Atsuko holding his hand..."

Sakura asked, her expression darkening from surprise to quiet anger, her eyebrow twitching rapidly. Kai shrugged, shaking his head back and forth to tell her he had no idea. Seconds later Ino burst into the clearing, eyes blazing and hair in disarray, holding a kunai above her head menacingly.

"You just WAIT until I catch you Atsuko-midget! You'll PAY for hugging SASUKE-KUN!"

"Atsuko did WHAT!How DARE she!"

Sakura shrieked as Ino disappeared into the brush after her quarry. The raging strawberry-blonde jumped to her feet, her inner self screaming who know what kind of profanities.

"Come on Kai!"

She ordered, grabbing the still bewildered genin by the hand and dragging him with her as she charged after her rival. He made a small yelp of protest as he was dragged up, but otherwise kept silent and matched Sakura's furious pace.

_Sorry Atsuko, _he sighed internally. There was no way he was getting involved in this mess.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He he he. Alas, poor Michelle. Why must she always be tortured in such horrific ways? Because it's fun:) Stay tuned for Part C!_


	19. PART C I'll Cover You

_When best friends Alison McKay and Michelle Prince found a small piece of paper bearing a promise of the greatest Naruto experience of their lives, they were unwittingly sucked into the world they had only ever watched and read about. Now, hearts will be stirred, Bonds will be formed, blood will be spilt, and worlds will collide as fantasy and reality fuse inextricably into one._

_**Disclaimer**: Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto. Anything found in this story that does not exist in the real Naruto plot line though, including the characters Alison, Michelle, Shinjako and Kai, I claim as my own._

_This is a comedy/drama/romance story I've been meaning to write for a long time. Any pairings will be decided as the story progresses, though suggestions are welcome. Also, before I begin, I realize that there are some of you out there who may not like my writing style, or the angle I'm taking with this story. As much as I'd like constructive criticism, please do not simply review to say how much you hated it. It's common courtesy._

Hey folks! If it isn't already obvious by the overwhelming voting bias, let's look at the results of my little pole, shall we?

-------------------

**Lee's Total Votes** A Thousand-Bagillon-Trillion and Seven

**Naruto's Total Votes** Two

-------------------

**Lee** YOSH! The power of youth triumphs!

**Naruto** Nobody loves me... :'(

**SevenLevels** Maz-chan and HuffPuff do!

**Naruto** Yay:3 -glomps Maz-chan and HuffPuff-

**Alison** I get Lee? OMG!-faints-

**SevenLevels** Alison! Wake up! It's you're chapter!

**Alison** -Jumps up-Wha? Oh, right!

Now while Alison's in her dressing room, let me just say that it's time for someone other than Michelle to suffer. Hehehe...

**Michelle:** Ha! Finally you decide to stop picking on me!

**SevenLevels:** Shhh! I'm trying to write here!

**Michelle:** Sulks

Now where was I? Oh yes! Chapter 17 C! READ IT!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 17 C- I'll Cover You**

_Alison and Lee's Story_

"I got another one!"

Alison cried in jubilation as she broke the surface of the pond, a large bullfrog held over her head in triumph as she sputtered and gasped for breath.

"Wow Riku-chan! He's a big one!"

Naruto said admiringly, a bright smile painted on his face. Alison grinned in pride, paddling over to the shore a ways before tossing her frog at him. Naruto caught the hapless creature in mid-air before it could splat against a tree, and set it down in their makeshift frog-corral of sticks and boulders. It had been Alison's idea, the principal being that they wouldn't have to catch the same frog twice if the ones they had already caught stayed out of the pond. Reiki sat on the bank next to the corral watching the creatures as if he were a sheep dog, his fluffy tail waving back and forth slowly.

"Okay Riku! Now come watch the frogs so I can have another turn!"

Naruto called to her taking off his jacket once again so it wouldn't get it wet. Alison nodded quickly.

"Kay!"

She chirped, and began to swim over. For a pond, the place they were caching frogs was quite large. It was at least six feet deep in the center, and no less than thirty feet across any way. Alison pulled a sick out of her hair, which she had fastened into a loose bun at the top of her head, and was just about to climb up onto the bank-when suddenly she remembered something. She had taken off most of her clothes before jumping into the pond, excepting her tanktop and the form-fitting shorts she wore under her cargo pants. It hadn't seemed like a big deal at the time since on the bank she had been mostly covered up, but as she looked down at the soaked white fabric of her shirt, she realized that she now had a problem.

"Come on Riku! Hurry up and get out!"

Naruto called impatiently, stealing a glance back at the corral just in time to stop a smaller frog from wiggling thorough a gap in the fence. Alison glanced up at him, her face going sightly red.

"Uh...I can't..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the girl as she tread water.

"What? Why not?"

"I um...I'm having a little...wardrobe malfunction at the moment..."

She murmured, crossing her arms over her chest as she got into shallow enough water for her feet to touch bottom. Naruto stared at her blankly for a long while, his head cocked in puzzlement. Riku frowned, irritated by just how stupid he was, and blushed a darker shade of red.

"The water made my shirt see-through okay?!"

She shouted, eyebrow twitching. Naruto's expression quickly turned to shock as he realized just what had happened.

"W-what? W-w-well don't you at least have something on under it? I thought girls were supposed to wear br-"

"It's a camisole! There's supposed to be one built it! Nobody wears a bra under a camisole unless they have frikkin' hooker boobs!"

Naruto flinched at the outburst, bringing one arm over his face up in an attempt to shield himself from her murderous stare. Alison held her piercing silver eyes on him for a long while, assuming that she could scare him into taking some kind of helpful action.

Then, he said something stupid.

A stupid smile worked it's way onto the blonde's face, accompanied by a light pink blush.

"Well uh... it's not so bad! If you come out I...uh... I could use you as reference for my Sexy no Jutsu!"

There was a long silence as the water around Alison began to bubble and steam. The girl's expression darkened to one of pure malice, causing the very air around her to change into a threatening black and red haze.

"Uzumaki...Naruto..."

She hissed. with barely suppressed rage, her eyes fixed on the water's surface. Somewhere deep below the surface, small fish and other aquatic slimy things were crying out for mercy and gasping for breath as they were slowly boiled alive. Alison held her temper for an all new record of four and three quarters seconds-before promptly starting to thrash around and make a huge fuss- looking about as threatening as a soaking wet redhead who couldn't unfold her arms could look.

"You little pervert! You are SO lucky I left my kunai on the bank or I'd have turned you into SWISS CHEESE by now! You pea brained, skirt chasing-grrrrrrrrrr, REIKI, ATTACK!"

The blonde puppy looked to his mistress innocently, his large brown eyes confused. Knowing by the look he was getting he should be doing something, he stood, padded over to Naruto and jumped on his head. He then looked back to the fuming girl, tail wagging, and barked once. Naruto looked up at him and scratched him behind his ears, a grin plastered on his face.

Ali.was.pissed.

Pouring her chakra into the air she formed a dagger of crystal just in front of her nose, and fired it directly at the idiot blonde who was laughing at her. It thunked into the ground inches from his foot, causing him to jump back in alarm and stare at her in wide-eyed horror.

"NARUTO! Go back to my team's meeting place, go into my bag and GET ME A SHIRT! NOW!!!"

"Ah! R-right!"

He stuttered, grabbing Reiki from his head to hold in his arms, and running off as fast as his legs would carry him. Alison was content for a brief moment, then realized something.

"Hey wait...DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE MY TEAM'S MEETING PLACE IS? GET BACK HERE!!!"

She glared daggers in the direction she'd seen Naruto run off in, hoping she'd be able to strike him dead on the spot if she tried hard enough. Eventually though, she gave up, sighing deeply. She knew he'd end up a pervert. After all, who wouldn't after being trained by Kakashi and Jiraiya? Her rage subsiding to annoyance, Alison passed her silver eyes back and forth across the bank, noticing with distaste that several of the frogs had broken one of the coral walls and were making a desperate bid for freedom, crawling and hopping their way to the water's edge.

"Hey, hey, HEY! Get back in there you slimy varmints!"

She shouted at them, a vain in her forehead becoming visible as she was-predicably-ignored. She huffed quietly, staring down at the murky water once again.

"Stupid water."

She muttered, blowing on it to create ripples for the sake of her own amusement. This sucks, she thought with a sigh. Now she was wet, cold, half-naked AND bored.

"I'm all alooone!"

She crooned dramatically. Alison had the habit of bursting into song when she got bored, most likely a side effect to being friends with Michelle.

"Nobody here beside meeee...wait, how does the rest of that song go? Eh, never mind. Umm...No one to talk with, all by myself! No one to wal-er...float with! But I'm happy on the shelf... "

She was so terribly preoccupied with putting on a good performance for the frogs, newts and fish she had killed with her angry outburst not long ago, that she didn't notice the approach of her human audience

"Ain't misbehaven', I'm savin' my love for yooooouuu! Thank you, I'll be here all week!"

"Riku-san?"

Came a voice from behind her on the bank of the pond. Irritated to be interrupted during 'the good part' of her song, she ignored it and sang louder and more dramatically.

"Like Jack Horneeer! In the Corneeer! Don't go Nowheeere! WHAAAAT DOOO I CAAAAARE?"

"Riku-san...if I might ask-"

Alison turned to glare at whoever it was that kept trying to interrupt her.

"Look buddy, do you see me singin' here?!"

Her eyes widened in shock as she recognized Lee, still in mid stride from wherever he had been headed, looking at her with a highly puzzled expression.

"OH MY GOD! Lee-san! You...I-I...uh...u-uum..."

Alison willed herself not to pass out again, since she may have ended up drowning herself had she done so while floating in the pond. Not that it would be so bad to have Lee rescue me from drowning, she thought with an internal, catlike smirk.

"It was just...um...well we were frog catching you see and...uuuuuh...I was singing to the...um.. frogs here and...uh...y-you wouldn't happen to have an extra shirt on you, would ya?"

She managed to ask with an I-know-I-am-such-a-moron type smile, blushing beet red. Noticing how embarrassed she seemed, Lee blushed as well.

"Ah..n-no I do not but...why do you need a shirt Riku-san?"

Alison gave a light sigh of dismay, moaned quietly, then started to explain herself.

"Long story. Basically I got roped into frog catching and forgot that white cotton goes transparent when wet. I sent Naruto to get me a shirt buuuuuut...I'm not so sure he's coming back..."

Lee, obviously feeling quite awkward after learning the new information about Alison's shirt, was blushing bright scarlet and making every attempt not to look at her so she would have no reason to think he was a pervert-giving Alison a chance to calm herself down and get over the fact that HE was in her presence. As the green beast was seeking a response to such an awkward situation, Alison saw his gaze fall on a small patch of colour on the bank.

A small orange and blue patch of colour on the bank.

A small orange and blue patch of colour on the bank that looked a hell of a lot like a shirt.

Lee picked it up, looking over to her.

"Uh. well...why did Naruto-kun not just offer you his jacket?"

Alison suddenly felt her earlier rage come back to her, the vein on her forehead reappearing and the pond water sizzling.

"I have no idea."

She said as pleasantly as possible through clenched teeth. The newly escaped frogs quickly leapt from the superheated water to save themselves, and the fish started to cry in fear once again.

Ooooooh that little perv was sooooo dead when she got to him...

-------------------

"So Lee-san, what brings you to this side of the pond?"

Alison asked in an attempt to break the awkward silence generated by her full frontal nudity moment. Naruto's jacket was at least three sizes too small for her, but at least it covered up the important parts. She'd also put back on her cargoes and the rest of her accessories and equipment. Now she and Lee sat under the shade of a large tree as the sun started to go down, waiting to see if Naruto would actually come back-and if he'd bring an audience.

"Oh, I was just out doing some running. I had planned to do one hundred laps around the pond before our senseis got back, as a warm up for our mission."

He gave her a bright smile. Alison fawned, using all of her available energy to keep herself from tackle-hugging him. Resisting the urge was much harder than she originally thought it would be. He was just so cool, and so hot and so...greeeeeeeeen...

Thank whatever deity you worship for drama class, for those acting lessons were the only thing keeping her from freaking right out.

"You know what Lee-san? You are soooooo cool."

She said with a catlike grin and lazy pink blush. Lee started, and stared at her in amazement, partially because the comment had come out of nowhere, and partially because nobody but Gai had ever told him such a thing.

"Wha? Really Riku-san? You think I'm cool?"

He asked, hope sparkling in his bug eyes. Alison nodded vigorously.

"And ya know what I decided just now?"

She asked enthusiastically. Lee cocked his head in puzzlement. Alison then leapt to her feet, punching one arm skyward. A romantic sparkling pink shojo background appeared behind her.

"You should take me out on a date!"

She cried, little hearts exploding behind her.

Unlike Michelle, Alison was very...let us say, direct, with her emotions.

Lee stared in amazement and confusion. Then, something in his mind seemed to click as his brain concluded double checking what Alison had said to him.

"W-what? R-Riku-san I can't do that! I-"

"Yeah, yeah I know, Sakura's your life, you could never consider anyone else and all that. I don't just expect you to say yes you know!"

Alison grinned a little grin to herself, then pointed a finger directly at the highly bewildered Lee's forehead.

"I challenge you to a spar!"

She cried, punching an arm skyward once again for emphasis.

"And if I loose, I'll eat Naruto's jacket with ketchup and cinnamon!"

"But Riku-san-"

"And if I win;"

She added, leaning in close and causing Lee to flinch backward.

"Then youuuu take me on a date! Deal or no deal? I think that sounds fair! Unless you don't think you can beat me."

Lee stared into her mischievous silver eyes for a long moment, then gave a determined smile and nodded.

"It is a deal Riku-san. It will be an honour to spar with you."

Internally, Alison swooned. The redhead laughed triumphantly, jumping backward and lowering herself into a fighting stance. Lee stood and followed suit, standing opposite to her.

"First one caught in the yield position loses."

Alison dictated. Lee nodded. The two combatant's eyes met for a long moment. Alison was about to make the first move, when-

a high pitched shriek rang out through the forest.

"RIKU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN! HEEEEELP!"

Lee snapped out of his battle-ready trance and glanced over his shoulder in the direction of the voice.

"Riku-san, is that not Atsuko-san's vo-"

"HA!"

Alison leapt at him. Lee cried out in alarm as she caught him off guard, tackling him to the ground. Before he could ask what she was doing or throw her off, she drew a kunai and pressed it to his throat.

"HA! I WIN! YES!"

She cheered, amazed by her luck. Lee was aghast.

"W-wait! That is not fair!"

He cried as loud as he dared with the razor sharp metal so close to his throat.

"Is so! And now you have to take me out on a date!"

Alison beamed with pride at Lee, and slid her kunai back into it's holster. Just then, Michelle's voice sounded again, and she and Sasuke-still held captive by the wrist-burst into the clearing, followed quickly by Ino with Sakura and Kai taking up the rear. Michelle hid behind Sasuke. Ino glared at her. Sakura glared at Ino. Sasuke looked very uncomfortable. Kai stood blushing because Sakura was holding his hand. Alison and Lee just stared.

"Riku-chan you gotta help!"

Michelle begged. She was out of breath, covered in dirt and her hair was in disarray. She stared at her friend with beseeching azure eyes, then abruptly took on a puzzled look and raised an eyebrow at the redhead-still on top of Lee.

"Umm...did we interrupt something?"

Everyone turned to stare at the pair on the ground. Alison leapt to her feet, blushing crimson, allowing Lee to scramble away.

"AH! No! Nothing! Nothing's going on! This isn't what it looks like!"

"S-Sakura-san I can explain! Riku-san and I were just sparring when we heard Atsuko-san scream-"

"Yeah she'd better be screaming! That puny little witch hugged Sasuke!"

"She did WHAT?! Atsuko how COULD you?"

"OW! Sakura-san you're hurting my arm!"

"Hey! Lay off of Kai! It's not his fault he's puny!"

"Riku-san!"

"It's true!"

"Atsuko let go!"

"Never! I need a human shield here or I'm toast!"

"S-Sakura-san...why are you holding Kai-san's hand?!"

"She's doing what?"

"Woof!"

"Hey Riku-chaaaan! I found you're shirt! Sorry I-Hey, why is Sakura holding Kai's hand?"

"Why am I wha-AH! I-it was an accident! Sasuke-kun, it didn't mean anything I SWEAR!"

"Forget Sakura and Kai. Atsuko-chan why are you clinging to Sasuke like that?"

"None of you're business! Why were you and Lee rolling around in the grass all over each other?"

"Riku-chan and dog brows were doing WHAT?"

"Naruto, CALM DOWN! You're going to rip my shirt!"

"Alright everybody just SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned to stare at Shinjako, who had just arrived on the scene. She scowled at the genin, arms folded across her chest, her golden eyes glinting cold steel at them.

Everyone gulped.

Shinja took a deep breath.

"Now listen up. Ino, put down the kunai, Atsuko, step away from Sasuke and Naruto, stop ripping Riku's shirt."

Ino reluctantly holstered her kunai and scowled at the ground. Michelle replaced her sasuke shield with Alison. Naruto dejectedly gave the redhead her shirt and Reiki yipped, jumping onto her head.

"Now,"

You young brunette jounin said, putting one hand on her hip.

"Everybody is going to walk QUIETLY and CALMLY back to their team's meeting place. It's almost sunset. You are going to eat and then you're going onto your guard shifts for the mission. No more messing around! And Kai! Lee! Naruto! For God's sake stop looking so heartbroken! Does everybody understand ?"

"Yes Shinjako-sensei."

"Good. Now MOVE!"

------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End. I finally finished it! Yaaaaaaay...guilt for taking so long It's partially the servers fault though. This was done last week, but refused to upload it. -.-

I'll try and update faster next time guys. Sorry I've been taking so long lately. School's a bitch. . 

Just a note: Alison's opinion of people who were bras under camisoles in no way reflects my own opinion-especially considering I were a bra under my camisoles.

Next comes the drama! (cue audience going oooOOOooo) Which I may be more inclined to update. This is SevenLevels, reminding you to give peas a chance!


	20. The Watch

_When best friends Alison McKay and Michelle Prince found a small piece of paper bearing a promise of the greatest Naruto experience of their lives, they were unwittingly sucked into the world they had only ever watched and read about. Now, hearts will be stirred, Bonds will be formed, blood will be spilt, and worlds will collide as fantasy and reality fuse inextricably into one._

_**Disclaimer**: Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto. Anything found in this story that does not exist in the real Naruto plot line though, including the characters Alison, Michelle, Shinjako and Kai, I claim as my own._

_This is a comedy/drama/romance story I've been meaning to write for a long time. Any pairings will be decided as the story progresses, though suggestions are welcome. Also, before I begin, I realize that there are some of you out there who may not like my writing style, or the angle I'm taking with this story. As much as I'd like constructive criticism, please do not simply review to say how much you hated it. It's common courtesy._

Late again, I know.

If you guys need an excuse, I was kicked off the internet a few weeks ago and have only now managed to get my hands on an internet connection-not that you all care I'm sure :)

Well it's chapter 18 with no end in sight. Kinda funny my New Year's resolution last year was to finish this story isn't it? Well, here's hoping it all counts for something!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 18- The Watch**

_Guardians from the daylight_

_can never truly defy _

_attackers who dwell within the night_

Dear Mish,

Is your shift going as slow as mine? I figured being placed one the same watch team as Naruto and Lee would be fun, but so far Lee won't say two words to me he's so upset about seeing Sakura holding Kai's hand, and Naruto's being all cranky and junk. This really sucks. Fill me in, kay? They're's a pen attached to Reiki's tail.

Ali

Dear Ali,

Nothin' very fun is happening on the east wall either. MAN! Sasuke and Shino? How could I get a more boring team! All they do is yell at me too! "Atsuko stop humming, you're being annoying!" "Atsuko stop chasing fireflies, you'll give away our position!" "Atsuko just shut up for five minutes will you?" Dammit! Now they're even getting on me for writing notes to you because they think an enemy could catch Reiki and learn some secret information! AS FRIKKIN IF! We're watching for COYOTES for God's sake! They wouldn't even want to eat Reiki-chan, much less capture him so they can read the messages he's carrying. Besides, what else am I supposed to do to pass the time? Eh. I'll send Reiki back with my note now I guess-Where'd you get the ribbon to tie the paper and pen to him anyway?

Mish

Dear Mish,

Kai gave it to me before we left the encampment-and don't you dare say he's gay! I happen to think it's neat that he weaves!

Oh, and ever heard of keeping guard on guard duty? It just might be a good idea. And how did you get ink all over Reiki anyhow? Now he looks like a mutated dalmatian...Hm, I guess it might help keep the coyotes away from him though. Lol. Also, I can't really blame your group for being boring. Shino's...well Shino, and Sasuke's probably being frostier than usual because of that spectacle you made of yourself with that 'hug me and be my friend!' incident.

I still don't know why you had to go and hug him like that. I mean, that was just asking to be attacked. Just be thankful Sakura and Ino aren't on your team. Write me back.

Ali

Dear Ali,

It's not my fault that Sasuke's a jerk! He should have just agreed to be my friend in the first place and I wouldn't have had to hug him! As for Reiki's spots, the pen made me mad, so I bit it. FYI, I wouldn't advise trying it.

And by the way, who are you to be getting on me for hugging Sasuke? You were the one making out with the **FREAK** of Konoha by that pond! **GROSS MUCH! **You should get better taste in men Ali. Oh, and can ya send another pen over? I'm gonna throw this one at Shino and see if his kikaichu grab it in midair or something.

Mish

Dear Mish,

You have very bad luck with pens. I won't send another over since I've only got the one left and can't afford for you to break _it_ too. Besides, I'm running out of paper and Rei-chan looks like he's getting tired from all the message carrying-I don't want him to get nabbed by an owl because he's too tired to run fast enough or something. Just keep my little guy there with you for a bit until he's rested up and then send him back, kay?

And by the way, we weren't making out-sadly- and before you go insulting Lee-kun again, remember this;

AT LEAST THE GUY I LIKE TALKS TO ME:P

Ali

"Sasuke talks to me..."

Michelle grumbled from her perch on a low tree branch as she violently scrunched the sheet of notebook paper into a ball. Reiki lay dozing on the branch next to her in a cat-like pose. The ink Michelle had got on him mostly overed his face, specking is platinum blonde muzzle with blue and making him look like he had some kind of rare disease. Thankfully it would wash off easily enough.

Michelle was just about to toss the crumpled note at the back of Sasuke's head, but stopped, thinking it would be a better idea to destroy the evidence of she and Alison's little 'conversation'. She wasn't really worried about someone reading it, considering it was written in English, but she was scared to think what Shinjako would do to them if she found out they were messing around on duty again-and if she found the note, she WOULD figure it out. She was just crazy good at her job that way. Team fifteen had already been punished for their 'general idiocy' with an extra training session when they got back to Konoha, consisting of climbing a sea cliff with training weights using only their chakra control. Michelle had to hand it to her Sensei. She was cruel-but she was very creative.

The blonde glared at the ball of paper and frowned.

_Why couldn't Kai be here?_ She wondered.

_He could do that neat fire creation thingy and get ridda this._

Well, she decided, if she couldn't burn it, she'd have to dispose of it in another way.

"Atsuko what are you doing now?"

Sasuke hissed, glaring up at her as rustling and slobbering sounds drifted from her direction. He raised an eyebrow as she stared doe-eyed at him, a shred of the ball of paper she had just eaten still hanging out of the corner of her mouth. The blonde girl swallowed- not without difficulty- and attempted a small smile.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Just watching for coyotes and stuff!"

A sweatdrop appeared on the Uchiha's head and he sighed, directing his gaze back to it's original resting place. Shino hadn't looked over, but stood not far away, gazing off in another direction. Near his left foot lay the mangled pen Michelle had flung at him, riddled with holes from where his beatles had eaten through the plastic. Michelle groaned slightly as the wad of paper settled in her stomach.

_Great idea Mish, eat the evidence._

She chided herself, sticking her tongue out in disgust at what she'd just done. It was smeared with blue ink. Maybe she could pass for being sick now and go back to the main encampment with the shinobi who were on standby. It'd sure beat this crap.

Just as she was planning to fall out the tree and do her very best freshly-swatted-fly impression to fool her teammates into bringing her back, a rustling sound caught her attention. Drawing a sharp breath, she instinctively she rose into a tense crouched position, her hand going to the fan holstered on her left calf. There was something out there...

Michelle's sharp ears once again pricked to the sound of rustling below her, and she glanced down just in time to see a huge black wolf-like creature settle itself into a ready to strike position.

"Kaze Shuriken no jutsu!"

She cried, feeling her heart leapt into her throat as she channelled chakra into the bladed edge of her pale blue and white fan. Within a split second she had launched herself from the tree, directly at the huge black wolf as it lunged toward Sasuke from the rear. The Uchiha heir spun around in surprise just in time to see the creature's lips pull back in a vicious snarl before the kunoichi's invisible blade cut into it's side. The creature let out a pained yip, jerking to the side in midair before vanishing into violet smoke.

"What the hell?!"

Sasuke asked as Michelle landed lightly on the ground, Reiki balanced precariously on her shoulder as her head had been too small a perch for his huge, husky paws. She was panting slightly, the colour that had drained from her face in fright slowly creeping it's way back as she stood shakily. The blonde cast a short glare at her comrade as she took up a three-way defensive position along with Shino at his back, still trembling slightly.

"You know, it's customary to say _THANK YOU _when someone stops a giant snarling beast from taking a bite out of you!"

She barked angrily, managing to keep her voice from shaking too badly. Sasuke said nothing. This didn't bother Michelle greatly though, as it added to the overall air of superiority she had gained temporarily. After all, that stunt had possibly been one of the coolest things he had ever done in her life-she wanted to play the part of unfazed professional shinobi for at least a little while. Michelle then looked to the blonde puppy on her shoulder.

"Reiki, go warn Riku-chan's team."

The pup barked once, and shot from shoulder to ground and out into the forest within seconds. Michelle then reached for her second fan, bringing it into a battle-ready stance before her chest as she set her sights back on picking up any other signs of attack.

"It looked like a wolf but...but bigger..."

She muttered in grudging response to Sasuke's earlier question. As much as she would have liked to snub him, the unspoken hierarchy of their watch team drove her to relinquish her moment of glory and be respectful to least to some degree.

"There were purple markings on it's face and tail as well."

Shino added, as he had been at a better angle of observation than the other two. This caught the blonde's attention, drawing her sky-blue gaze to her stoic teammate as he continued.

"It might be a summon of some sort."

"A...summon..."

Michelle parroted, not wanting to believe it. A summoned animal meant a high level shinobi, and a high-level shinobi meant that they were almost certainly screwed. Seemingly not nearly as phased as his female companion was, Sasuke sighed lightly, his features knitting into a grim line.

"So we are fighting ninja. Guess Kakashi-sensei was wrong..."

The foliage chose that exact moment to begin rustling again, parting in a half dozen places on three sides of the trio to reveal snarling faces and bright red eyes within faces black as midnight. Several had spiralling violet tattoo-like patches on their faces, and it was doubtless the others had the same type of markings on the rest of their bodies.

"Should I send up the emergency flare?"

Michelle whispered, remembering that each team had been given a firecracker-like object that had been meant to signal the main encampment if anything happened just before they left.

"No. We can take them."

Sasuke dictated. Shino made a small sound of agreement and bobbed his head. Michelle could only whimper slightly as the creatures began to advance toward them and she saw the moonlight glint of their dripping fangs.

Shiiiiiiiit...

She moaned internally, trying to fix her face into an expression that seemed even slightly brave. For whatever reason, scary giant wolves did not top her "Things I want to encounter on a dark night in the Narutoverse" list.

"That is, as long as you don't screw up Atsuko."

Michelle's eye twitched at the dark-haired boy's remark.

"Remember who just saved your ass, Mr. Smart Guy..."

Her fear replaced by insult, Michelle's face was able to take on a truly focussed expression. She'd show that stuck up jerk who the screw up was!

"Oh come on Naruto, grow up! Nothing happened!"

"Sorry Riku-chan, I can't hear you, I'm busy watching for the bad guys."

Alison glared at her blonde companion from her position in the shadow of a large tree. He stood not far off, attempting to ignore her but making himself look very childish in the process with his arms folded across his chest and his nose stuck in the air. Alison sighed, looking beseechingly toward Lee, hoping he would back her up somehow. Lee however, was too busy alternately guarding his section of the northen wall and muttering his new training plan to defy his most recent rebuke by his beloved Sakura-san to hear her. Alison moaned quietly in aggravation. Of all the rotten luck she could have been hit with, having Naruto develop a crush on her had to be the worst. Not only was he now pouting over having to share another love-interest with Lee , but she had no way of consoling him. After all-she_ DID_ like Lee better than him!

"Well congrats Alison Camille McKay."

She sighed, massaging her temples with the thumb and ring finger of one hand as she lowered herself to the ground and crossed her legs.

"You've helped to make the love triangles in this story even more complicated."

Let's have a recap shall we?

The original state of affaires was as follows;

Sakura liked Sasuke, who ignored her-and everyone else. Sakura was in turn crushed on by Lee and Naruto- Naruto being the object of Hinata's affection and Lee gaining modest interest from Tenten on occasion- both of whom Sakura wanted nothing to do with. Ino also liked Sasuke, but was so aggravating that she received little or no attention from anyone else.

However, since she ,Kai and Michelle had entered the ranks of the Shinobi;

Sakura and Ino still liked Sasuke, but now so did Michelle, who Sasuke was beginning to take an interest in as well-resulting in Sakura and Ino wanting to kill Michelle. Kai had joined Lee and Naruto in the ranks of Sakura worshippers, except that Naruto now had a crush on Riku as well, only Riku was crushing hardcore on Lee, who was quite creeped out by her. Hinata and Tenten still hadn't heard anything of this, and so were unaware that their respective love triangles had become frighteningly twisted love hexagons.

Alison sighed, staring at the relationship webs she had scratched into the dirt with a twig, leaning her head on her hand and giving it a long, hard look. She then decided to remove Ino and Tenten, since Ino had numerous other options she could pursue and Tenten seemed far more infatuated with Neji to begin with.

"Okay then, if Sasuke were to fall for Michelle..."

She mumbled, putting a heart on the line that connected the two names.

"And I were to somehow convince Lee to like me, and Naruto were to get over me and fall for...say Hinata..."

She added more hearts and scratched out the line between herself and Naruto.

"...Then Kai could have a better shot at winning Sakura over, and if Ino could stay out of it all and marry Choji or something..."

Heart, heart.

Scratch, scratch.

Alison smiled brightly, clasping her hands together in delight and pressing them against her cheek as magical red Shojo sparkles floated all around.

"It's the best plan EVER! Everybody gets paired off and Michelle doesn't get killed! Bwahahahaha! I'm a genius! I should write fanfictions!"

Just then, a series of frightened yips cut through the still air, breaking off the three genin's respective trains of thought. Reiki charged toward his mistress, tongue lolling and brown eyes wide with panic.

"What is it boy?"

Alison asked in concern, plucking her dog from the ground and holding him to her chest. She stood, stroking his thick blonde fur reassuringly.

"Is there trouble at the old mill? Is Jimmy stuck in a well? Umm...did Atsuko eat an entire pound of brown sugar again?"

Reiki wouldn't stop barking, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Alison couldn't understand him.

"What's he saying?"

Naruto asked, jogging over to the girl and her dog. Alison frowned at him, still trying to calm her puppy.

"Well I don't know! Who do you think I am, Kiba? Maybe he just saw a fox or something and got scared..."

"Guys watch out!"

Called Lee from somewhere to the left. Both Alison and Naruto looked to their teammate who was staring intently into the forest. Alison followed his gaze to the low brush that surrounded them on three sides. The glint of numerous crimson eyes showed clearly through the dark foliage, the low growling of the creatures they belonged to resonating through the still air.

"Dammit."

Naruto cursed under his breath, drawing his kunai. Alison kept her silver eyes fixed on a set of piercing red ones as she slowly set her puppy on the ground behind her and placed a hand on the hilt of her short sword.

"Rei-chan, Mummy's going to be busy for the next while. Go back to the encampment and wait with Shinja-sensei will you?"

The small dog whimpered slightly, then barked, turning on his tail and fleeing for the town's entrance. The redhead pulled her blade the rest of the way out of it's sheath, holding it before her and glancing to Naruto and Lee-who both stood to her right.

"Any plans guys?"

She asked her fellow group-members.

"I've got one."

Naruto said with a small smile, his bright blue eyes watching the movements of the wolf pack as they stepped from the shadows toward the trio, malignance glittering in their crimson eyes.

"Let's all get in there and chop them to pieces."

Alison caught his eye for a split second, and nodded, a smile of her own creeping it's way onto her features as she felt a surge of adrenaline shot through her veins. She hadn't really expected a better plan-this was after all, a team of the most hot-headed ninja in Konoha

And that suited her just fine.

"I'll get the two on the left, Lee-san you go for the ones on the right and Naruto, you can have the pair in the middle."

"Right."

Lee said. Naruto made a small sound of affirmation.

Then, the three ninja struck.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ZOMG!! TEH DRAMA!!1!!!11!

Yeah, for the most part, the laughter ends here. Disappointed guys:)Don't be! Exciting and dramaticalishness things are about to happen! Yay! EH, not much else to say. Questions? Comments? Post them in a review and I'll address them in the next chapter-because I love you all just that much:)

This is Seven Levels, warning you not to talk back to the little voices in your head! You're only crazy if you...hey shut up guys, will you? I'm trying to write here! Now where was I? Oh well. G'night all!


End file.
